RikkaiPuri
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: Because they are Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku! isn't that enough? ranging from K to M
1. Chapter 1 The art of Math and Gum

I couldn't take not posting this!

I love Rikkai so much and I just had to put up a whole story of drabbles for them!

So here it is, enjoy!

But once again I do not own anything or anyone…damn it!

Diabolic pair in this first one!

_______________________________

"Kirihara-kun please come here" a math teacher called Rikkai's only Junior Ace as the class was clearing out for the day,

"What is it sensei?"

"Kirihara-kun you know you're failing my class right?" her eyes stern looking at the sangfroid appearance of Akaya.

"Yeah so?"

"…I'm not sure where you've been these two years of junior high but that's a bad thing"

"Sensei why should I care? I'm going to be a world wide pro tennis player, I'll never have to use math!" the green eyed boy reasoned, after all why should he care? Math was a stupid subject! all you did in tennis was travel the world and beat the crap out of your opponents and live like a rock star in the tennis world! Where would math ever come in?

"Kirihara-kun…have I also told you if you keep failing, you'll be kicked off the tennis team?"

"…."

"Kirihara-kun?"

"…."

"Are you still with me?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" grabbing his D- of a test paper, the second year ran out of the room, fast enough before the teacher could even react. He had to get help….and fast!

If that was true then he didn't have a lot of time, since he was practically failing ALL his subjects but History….for who knows why.

Kirihara Akaya needed his senpai-tachi!

____________________________________________

"You're late Akaya" Sanada's voice boomed as the capped teen stood over the younger boy like a tower

"I'm sorry fukubuchou but!"

"No buts! 10 laps now!"

"But I!"

"20!" seeing as he was only going to get himself even more laps Akaya let out a sigh and began to head for the outer parts of the courts. When a dash of red caught his eye, and he got the best idea!

"Marui-senpai!" sweet violet looked up at the sound of his name a flush of frosting from the cake he was eating still on his face, as Akaya walked up to the third year with a smile on his bright face.

"What is it Akaya?"

"Senpai you're good at math right?"

"..Yeah why? You need tutoring?" a grin on the tensai's face when the junior turned his eyes and pouted

"So what? Are you going to help me or not?"

"Why don't you ask Jackal?" the guy was his offical babysitter dubbed by Niou and Yukimura-buchou himself,

"…I wanted you to teach me" murmuring his words the latter couldn't help but feel heat on his cheeks when a felt a hand on his head.

"You're such a baby, baby Akaya" smiling none the less the tensai licked his lips clean and walked off, waving back "I'll be at your house this weekend, 3 o'clock"

"That damn guy…acting all cool when he's not"

"AKAYA 30 LAPS!"

"Shit!"

______________________________________

"Marui-senpai you're here!"

"Yup let's get this started already kiddo" patting the boy's head popping his usual green bubble from his lips, Akaya lead the tensai to his room so they had more peace and less formality since the living room wasn't usually for teens but old people his parents' age.

"Hmm you haven't changed much since I was last here"

"How long ago was that?"

"About two months to see that new game you bought" the red head said looking at the familiar scene before him, letting his butt sit on the kid's chair while the latter sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh right! That games hard! I'm stuck on a boss I can't beat!" Akaya whined looking thinking about that horrible monster that wouldn't die no matter how many times he chopped the things hands and feet off, they would just regenerate after a few minutes! where was the point in that?

"Yeah well lets talk about that stuff later now what's the problem you got wrong?"

"Well actually…"

"What?"

"It's a series of problems I keep getting wrong" taking out his test Marui physically grimaced….who knew the kid was this dense!

"This stuff is so easy Akaya!"

"Well I don't care for the crap! So it never makes any sense!"

"Because you never pay attention, idiot" smacking his kouhai's head the red head blew a bubble and began to teach the latter elementary school math and not middle school algebra.

To say the least the hours dwindled painfully slowly until it was finally 8 in the afternoon.

____________________________

"Get it now?"

"Oh I see! Whoa! Was it really that easy?!" Akaya stared in awe at his paper and his senpai. "You really are a tensai, Marui-senpai!"

"Of course! That's what I keep saying but does anyone take me serious? No" folding his arms the red head blew his green bubble again….and again and again. When the studying had stopped and the whole empty house but them two; was quiet. Marui kept blowing his bubble….until

Akaya got up and poked the damn thing.

"Akaya!? What the hell was that for?!"

"It got annoying senpai!"

"So! Damn it Akaya that was a big one too!" getting up from the chair Marui glared down at the second year

"And? It got annoying hearing that damn bubble pop every second!" sticking his face in his senpai's both noses now touching,

"If it got so annoying just hearing it then let me teach you Akaya-chan, another lesson!" jumping onto the junior, Akaya was instantly pinned on his bed, under the weight of his only red headed senpai.

"G-get off senpai!"

"No" smirking like Niou, Akaya no longer had any doubts that Marui was spending too much time with The Trickster; if he could copy even his smile!

When suddenly the third year lowered his head, letting Akaya smell the green apple on his breath and the thick smell of cake, making the latter blush all over; only to make the red head in turn smile even wider.

"You look so adorable Akaya-chan" were the last words the seaweed head heard before his lips were captured by his senpai.

Forcing Akaya's lips open in a light tickle with his tongue Marui smirked at the moist and softness his kouhai's lips were and enjoyed every last moment, all the while Akaya was too busy to try and keep his heart from stopping at the rate it was beating. His face blood red, his wrist hurting from under the weight that was Marui, but most of all his mouth was sore….and yet

However before he even had a chance to finish that thought, Marui released his lips with a dark blush along his cheeks and a smirk on his face.

"That was delicious Akaya"

"M-Ma…wha-the hell…!" stopping in his sentence Akaya felt something on his tongue, taking a moment to realize what the foreign object was before flushing ten shades darker than the former; green eyes widened.

"I-is this!?"

"Yup, now be a good boy and blow that bubble you hate oh so much" grinning at the boy's incapability to blow the said bubble, Marui let out a laugh at the pouting second year before patting the kid's head, running his fingers through Akaya's thick black curls.

"Didn't think you could after that"

"Damn you…and your stupid gum and stupid teaching!"

"Hey, I don't come cheap kid" scratch that, Marui was hanging around Yukimura-buchou for far too long.

________________________

Me- so? How was that? My first Rikkai drabble!

Yes the Diabolic pair are none other than Kirihara Akaya and Marui Bunta! But don't let this chapter get you! The rest will be of the team and different couplings!

So please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Akaya's nickname

Hello again!

This time it's the Trick Pair!

__________________________________

"Sanada, Yanagi what do you think of our team?" Yukimura asked his oldest friends as the Three Demons dubbed by their baby Akaya, sat watching the practice session the regulars were doing this fine day.

"I think they are strong but"

"They could get stronger with more training, you were going to say?" The Master finished his friends and vice-captain's thought, who in turn grunted.

"Yes but that's not what I meant" gaining odd stares Yukimura continued as he remained sitting on the bench cross legged gazing out at the group "how are we as a group of friends? We are the strongest junior high tennis team in Japan but as friends…..are we as strong?" light sapphire and dark as well as light brown looked at their team.

How Yagyuu and Jackal were far off the courts most likely talking about how childish their doubles partners were and how it's be a nice change to partner with a sane person for once.

How Akaya was once again being picked on by Niou and Marui, as they poked him and ran their hands through his already messy hair, when Yukimura got an idea!

"I know! Lets all go to the beach!"

"Eh?!" gaining an 'are you crazy, where the hell did that thought come from' look from both his friends, the captain stood up

"This weekend as a treat for the upcoming semester break, we'll go to the beach! It'll be really fun!"

"Seiichi, it's not that easy I'm afraid" Yanagi said with a sigh, how was it that this guy was most likely the strongest tennis player in all of the East and he had to be so….so impulsive about the most trivial things!

"Well then let's see what the rest of the team thinks!" looking over at Sanada who knew that look sighed and called out for the regulars to get their butts here! Because Yukimura Seiichi never raises his voice.

"What is it Yukimura?" Jackal asked as they all stood by their captain who had a smile on his face……crap. He was getting another idea of 'team bonding'

"What do you all think of a day at the beach?"

"A day at the beach?! How cool!" Akaya exclaimed instantly winning a happy look from his buchou.

"Where? When?" Marui asked blowing his green bubble as he crossed his arms leaning on Yagyuu who was being The Gentleman, remained silent.

"I thought we could take the bus to the port city of Hiratsuka and spend the day playing! This weekend for the semester break"

"That sounds nice" Niou smirked as he thought of millions and millions of ways to define 'playing' as he leaned on his kouhai messing with his black hair, earning a growl

"Stop that Niou-senpai!"

"Stop what brat? It's not my fault you have wild black hair"

"No but you can stop messing with it! It's already messy!"

"So? Not like it'll ever be proper" the Trickster smirked at the second years signature pout,

"Yuki-buchou stop him!"

"Now now Niou quit picking on our baby" giving the silvery blue haired boy **his** signature smile which stopped the boy instantly. "Okay I will buy the tickets with Yanagi and Sanada, will someone bring food?" their buchou asked

"I'll bring it!" Marui beamed when Jackal cut in

"I'll help, it'll be a lot of food I can guess"

"Yeah if Maui-senpai brings the food it'll all be candy for sure!" Akaya voiced gaining a hit on the head by the self proclaimed tensai.

"Hush up brat!"

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Now now! Marui what did I just say to Niou?"

"Tch, sorry"

"Alright we have the tickets settled, the food settled what else?"

"Entertainment, what about fireworks?" Yanagi asked, when Yukimura's eyes sparkled instantly

"That's perfect! Who'll bring fireworks?"

"I will" Niou raised his left hand, when his blue eyes met with his doubles partner's gleam of his glasses

"We will Yukimura-kun, I do not trust Niou-kun to bring **safe** fireworks" the purple haired guy said as the rest of the team wholeheartedly agreed

"Alright! Now that's settled! This weekend on Saturday at 1 o'clock head towards the south train station with everything you think you'll need okay?"

"Yes sir!"

________________________________

Finally the weekend came and as planned every regular on the Rikkai tennis team had arrived and boarded the bus, and in no time flat they had reached the beach.

"Wow! It's even cooler than I thought!" Akaya let out as he ran to find a spot and forced Jackal to put the umbrella into the sand. Yagyuu and Yanagi placed the picnic blanket on the ground for all of them to share as Sanada took out the food and such.

"Hey brat, race you to the waters" Niou smirked already off with his shirt and arms on his hips, watching his junior take his shirt off and smirk up at his senpai.

"You're on!" automatically dashing towards the water

"Ah! You cheater!"

"Oi! Watch where your kicking up sand!" Marui scolded kneeling as he continued to make his sand castle,

Jackal helped cook with Sanada, as Yukimura and Yagyuu laid under the shade resting, Yanagi watching over everyone else gathering data in this new environment.

"Ha I won senpai!"

"Tch I let you win"

"Right…old man" The Junior Ace snickered when he felt a tap on his shoulder "huh? Wah!" suddenly water was splashed into his face curtsey of Rikkai's prankster.

"Haha loser brat"

"You jerk senpai!"

"What's this? Being rude to your upperclassman, second year!"

"Heh like I need to be respectful of you! Yuki-buchou is the only one I respect!" Akaya folded his arms as the water waded and waned against his waist

"Ha?" putting his arms on his hips "so what about Yanagi?"

"….."

"And Sanada?"

"….."

"And Yagyuu?"

"….shut up"

"Brat" smirking at his junior Niou reached up and messed with the kids sea drenched hair

"Senpai! Stop that!" waving the third years hands

"Hmm? Interesting"

"….what?"

"Nothin'" the silvery blue haired boy smirked a glimmer in his blue eyes caught by accident by Akaya, as he laid back on the water and drifted away, green eyes followed his movements; curious.

As the day pasted the sun lowered over the horizon and dinner began and finished, making room for entertainment

"Yes! It's time for the fireworks right!" Marui blew a large bubble in excitement,

"Yes" Yukimura smiled, handing out the bag of fireworks to each of the team mates as they grabbed something.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" Sanada asked in monotone looking around when Niou answered

"Yeah let me get it" reaching over towards his bag, he lit his firework as the rest of his friends stared…. "what?"

"Why do you have a lighter?" Marui asked hesitantly

"Heh I took it from a dead body in an ally once"

"…you're a really weird person Niou-senpai"

"I'm hurt by that Akaya, I'm just different"

"Right…."

"It's a scary thought that there's a 20 percent chance of that being possible in Niou's case" Yanagi spoke softly making sure no one heard.

___________________________________

Passing the lighter everyone watched as their works blew up, exploded and sparkled!

"You were right Yukimura! This is fun!" Jackal laughed as his snake spit and spurred against Yagyuu's and Marui's.

"I thought it might!"

"Genichiroh your's will lose I'm afraid" the ever closed eyes of The Master watched as The Emperor clenched his fists

"It's not over yet, Renji" his firework was still alive! Even by a little spark! So what if Yanagi's was bursting with fire of blue and gold!

"I'm going to beat your cracker fireworks senpai!" Akaya smirked as his burst with life while Niou's simmered

"Not for long brat!" getting up the silvery blue haired boy stomped on the poor juniors cracker.

"Wah! You cheater! That was low senpai!"

"Heh" walking over to the kid, Niou placed his nose at the tip of the second years until he was sure his breath was felt on the junior. "What are you going to do about it seaweed head?" running his fingers through the boy's hair making the latter blush

"S-seaweed head?"

"Yeah, it looks like seaweed under the water" the prankster winked back heading towards the others to get more works when Akaya pouted a bit with a strong blush still on his cheeks, when the junior ran up and kicked his senpai's butt.

Knocking the third year to the ground flat on his face.

"I'm not a seaweed head!"

"Damn it Akaya! Get your ass back here!"

________________________________________

Me- how was that?

It was my first time writing for the Trick Pair so…I'm not sure if it came out right!

Disclaimer though....about how Akaya really got the nickname seaweed head is different from the anime so yeah....I thought it'd be cute if Niou was the one to give it to Akaya!

So please still read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 We have fans damn it!

Thank you all who reviewed! And to those silent readers!

This one is a friendship drabble!

JackalXYagyuu!

________________________________

Yagyuu Hiroshi was a quiet teen of the simple age of fifteen, a third year in Japan's most prestigious junior high school Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. He was a straight A student, the most polite person one would meet in their entire life giving him the nickname The Gentleman, however Yagyuu Hiroshi wasn't just a scholarly student.

He was a huge fan of tennis. Originally he had played golf but do to some "persuasion" from a "friend" tennis became a game close to his heart.

There was nothing wrong with Yagyuu Hiroshi….except his doubles partner but that's beside the point! There was nothing wrong with him as an individual so….why?

"Excuse me Jackal-kun, could you please repeat that?" the purple haired boy looked incredulously at the Brazilian-Japanese player through his ridiculously thick glasses.

"I sort of over heard….Marui, Niou and Akaya talking about some odd stuff"

"And? This relates to me how?"

"They were talking about us"

"…us?" nodding in response Jackal signed and walked towards the silent fellow doubles player as they stood under the shade of the cluster of trees outside the tennis courts, as the team was taking a rare break Yukimura gave about once every….year!

"Niou said he went on a site last night or so and found something….interesting" the dark player swallowed as the boy beside him remained silent, he on the other hand had a better understanding of what Niou counted as "interesting" than did the bald teen.

"Yes?"

"He said he found a site that a group of our fangirls had made and categorized each player with how many fans they had…." looking down to the ground Jackal didn't see a light glimmer in Yagyuu's glasses,

"Please continue Jackal-kun"

"Huh? Oh right, so far the highest was Yukimura with over 20 thousand fans from schools even out side of Kanagawa"

"He is The Child of God for a reason"

"The next one was Marui at 17 thousand"

"I would think Kirihara-kun got possessive of Marui-kun yes?"

"Yeah, Niou just laughed his head off"

"Of course"

"The next one was Niou The Trickster himself at 16 thousand something"

Yagyuu let out a sigh shaking his purple locks "Why anyone would be a fan of that boy, I'll never know"

"Heh, yeah" letting a smile fall across his face, Jackal continued "Akaya was next with 15 thousand"

"A fan of Kirihara-kun or…."

"Akaya, no one else out side of Rikkai knows of The Devil Akaya…yet" both sharing a glance, the dark teen continued "After Akaya was Yanagi with 13 thousand and something"

"Yanagi-kun huh?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too, to hear that high of a number for the guy who practically knows a person inside out by just watching them long enough"

"Yes, it is a scary thought…."

"After Yanagi was Sanada at 10 thousand"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was just as shocked that Sanada would have fans…"

"…."

"…."

Yagyuu peeked from the edge of his glasses to see if the boy had drifted to sleep of something, he still had yet to hear his name nor Jackal's for the matter. It wasn't that he cared for the ridiculous site in any sort but he was curious. If Sanada had fans, didn't he?

"Jackal-kun, it's quite rude to stop in the middle of your own sentence"

"I stopped for a reason Yagyuu"

"And that reason would be for?" the purple haired boy looked to the other, letting their eyes meet….or at least Jackal's with the glint of Yagyuu's glasses.

"…we weren't even on the charts"

"…."

"…Yagyuu?"

"…."

"Hey? Are you alright?" the Brazilian looked over to his right towards the very quiet teen, when the unexpected happened.

"THIS IS JUST PREPOSTEROUS!"

"E-eh?!" never had Yagyuu ever yelled!

"This is a complete insult! To not have fans is one thing but to not even be present in the charts! It is an insult to both you and to me!"

"I get you're angry Yagyuu but what can we do?…we've got no fans" the sad face of the dark teen became present in his large eyes,

"Jackal-kun, I do not believe we do not have fans, we are just as strong as any other regular on this team, we have no reason to not be!" the usually quiet male was now fired up and ready!

"You're right" turning to leave the purple haired boy asked

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Niou about this "site" he went to"

"Indeed, might I join you?"

"Of course" and so the two went towards the cause of their stress.

_________________________

"Oh hey! Look it's Jackal-senpai, and Yagyuu-senpai!" Akaya beamed as he and his blue haired and red headed senpai stood by the clubroom,

"Heh well all be it is!" Marui smirked glancing over to the grinning prankster, as the bubblegum lover leaned on his kouhai.

"Niou we have something to talk to you about" Jackal spoke as he stood in front of the blue haired boy

"Well if it isn't Jackal and Yaaaagyu, what's up?"

"We've heard that you went on a site that listed a chart of us?" Yagyuu spoke controlling of his voice,

"Yeah I did"

"And Jackal-kun and I were not present"

"Oh? And where did you hear this?" his icy blue eyes turned to Jackal who in turn gulped

"I over heard you guys talking"

"Jackal-senpai eavesdropping!? I've never heard of that before!" Akaya let out a gasp filled with sarcastic shock, earning him a smile from Marui but a glare from both Yagyuu and Jackal.

"Yeah that is shocking! Where is the world going when Jackal starts eavesdropping"

"Alright I did it just once! Stop holding it over my head!"

"Niou-kun please stop teasing Jackal-kun and tell us why we weren't on the charts"

"Oh? And now Yagyuu being concern about something as "trivial" as a fan chart?"

"I'm not concerned Niou-kun, you should know that by now"

"So then what are you?"

"I'm insulted! Correction, Jackal-kun and I are insulted! To not have fans is one thing"

"But to not be on the charts when we're just as good as the rest of the team is even worse!" Jackal continued

"Heh don't tell me, tell the girls"

"And who are the girls?"

"Don't know" Niou smirked at his normally calm doubles partner now steaming.

"I see…"

"Are you angry Yagyuu?"

"No, but we would like to say just one thing" Yagyuu said looking to Jackal who nodded just as angry with the Trickster and his smile.

"What's that?"

"WE HAVE FANS! AND NO CHART CAN TELL US OTHERWISE!" storming off towards the school, Jackal and Yagyuu left.

Seeing the coast was clear of the two normally very polite teens, the three tennis players let their laughter all out!

"Hahah Hahahan ha I can't believe they believed you Niou!" Marui fell on his butt to the ground holding his stomach almost swallowinghis gum,

"Jackal-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai were so furious! Hahah Hahaha I've never seen that before in my life!" Akaya held himself as tears gathered at the edge of his eyes

"I knew talking about a fake chart would get them both!" Niou slapped his head as he too let out the largest laugh he had in a long time…about last Monday.

Looks like he did know Yagyuu the best! And Jackal just the same!

________________________

Me- no romance here! But I thought Jackal and Yagyuu needed more love! Hahah XD how was it?

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4 With love, your red head

Diabolic pair again!

**M rating **for some details and choice of words

You have been warned!

_________________________

"_Meet me at the ice cream parlor this Saturday 2 pm, please: with love, your red head_" Kirihara read and reread the letter he had found in his school locker, yet no matter how many times his perfect eye sight looked at the assortment of words, he still couldn't; didn't believe a word of it!

This letter was in his school locker so it had to be another student in Rikkai, it was signed _with_ _love, your red head, _and at an ice cream parlor….could this mean?!

"Marui-senpai has a crush on me?!" Kirihara exclaimed shocked and wide eyed. How was that even possible?! Sure they were good friends…and as of late they have been getting closer…but

"I- don't….like him- I don't think…" the second year thought a bit on his words for the rest of the day, when ever his senpai got near him and lean on him Kirihara found that he didn't mind at all compared to anyone else, he felt really happy when the third year gave him candy and taught him how to annoy even Niou-senpai sometimes! They have walked home together and shared food and drinks so of course they would get closer with time.

"Now that I think about it….maybe"

"You what Akaya?" a bubbly voice came from behind the junior as he remembered where he was, on the tennis courts.

"Ah M-Marui-senpai!" quickly looking away the green eyed boy didn't see a confused look on the former.

"Why so anxious Akaya?"

"I'm not anxious, I- have to go practice now" running off towards his captain stuffing the letter in his shorts, Kirihara made sure to fully think about this thoroughly before he would even consider going to meet the guy on Saturday. But until then his Yukimura-buchou would be the best distraction.

Not noticing a pair of sweet violet watching his back with a tint of sadness in them.

_____________________________

Being Saturday finally and after much thought Kirihara decided he did indeed like his red headed sugar obsessed genius self-proclaiming upperclassman. And Kirihara couldn't feel any more awkward.

Here he was walking on a fine weekend day towards the only ice cream parlor in the city, not letting the world see his heart beating hard in his rib cage, his body tense and harsh against his mind, to a guy! He might in fact have a crush on! His Marui Bunta senpai!

"I've officially lost my mind" Kirihara murmured once he was finally standing at the parlor door, not knowing if he should turn back now and forget any of this ever happened, and hope his senpai would get the message.

"No, I'm The Junior Ace of Rikkai! I'm not going to back out of this damn it!" giving himself one last prep talk Kirihara opened the glass door, hearing the metal bell above the door and automatically thought of his senpai's Metal Bell Hit, one of his special tensai like moves.

Moving oddly around the shop Kirihara automatically caught on a buddle of red hair and made his way towards it, as he swore the beating of his heart drowned his hearing of the world around him.

When he noticed something was off!

"K-Kikumaru Eiji?!"

"Hoi? Oh Kirihara! I didn't know you came here too!"

"W-what are you doing here?!"

"Nya…I'm actually waiting for someone" no way! C-could he have mistaken Marui-senpai **his** red headed senpai with Seigaku's red head?! No fucking way?! How stupid could he be!?

"U-uh"

"Why don't you sit down with me nya?"

"I-I don't.."

"Aww come on!" patting the seat in front of him, Eiji grinned his usual smile as Kirihara unconsciously sat down, holding himself closely and a bit embarrassed "Nya? What's wrong Kirihara?"

"N-nothing Kikumaru-san"

"Hoi? You don't seem like yourself…is that Sanada being too mean to you?"

"Eh? How-"

"Ha! So I was right nya?"

"W-ell I mean yeah he's harsh but we have a reputation to uphold" The Junior Ace spoke, not wanting to say something bad about his fukubuchou in fear that it might return to his ears thus resulting in him running like the devil himself in fukubuchou form; chase after him.

Not saying that the guy didn't deserve some slander to his name! he HAD to have been a slave driver in some former life! The guy was pure hell!

"Hmm Tezuka is alright, sure he pushes us too but I don't think it's as much as Rikkai"

"Maybe that's the reason you guys lost at Nationals" Kirihara couldn't stop himself from teasing the red head, who seemed to be too bubbly

"Nya?! Of course not! Sure we didn't win this year! But we will in high school! You can bet on that!"

"Sure Kikumaru-san"

"Heh, we'll have Tezuka, Fujiko, Oishi, Inui, Taka-san and me!"

"Yeah? Well Rikkai will have all my senpai-tachi!"

"Yeah? But we'll also get our second years back! And then o'chibi whose trained with pros!

"Oh yeah? Well Rikkai will have me! After I become buchou!"

"Oh yeah!…"

"Excuse me but will you two be ordering something soon?" a female's voice broke into the two tennis players fight, holding a pen and notepad in hand looking a bit scared and annoyed at the same time.

"Nya! Right, ne Kirihara what do you want?" looking at the menu the table offered

"You're buying for me?"

"Yeah, I'm the senpai aren't I?" looking back at the menu for something really tasty Eiji didn't see a light blush aligning Kirihara's cheeks,

"I- I'll take a parfait then"

"What kind?" the waitress asked

Not letting the other see his eyes roam to the red headed boy, Kirihara flushed a shade darker and ordered "Strawberry"

"Okay and you sir?"

"I'll have a peppermint chocolate parfait please?"

"Right away" taking the menus away the waitress left the two boys to their conversation.

The ringing of the door bell signaling another customer.

________________________________

"Ahh man I really wanted Akaya to come too!" Marui sighed as he and Niou strolled into the ice cream parlor, both sitting in their favorite booth by the window and far from everyone else.

"Heh it's like you two are a couple"

"Hey! We aren't a couple!

"Not yet but you know you want to" The Trickster smirked as he sat, the blush along Marui's face too priceless for anything in the world.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Niou" picking up the menu Niou smirked as he folded his hands across his face,

"It's simple Marui, you want to see the kouhai squirm under you as you push your way into him, as he screams your name"

"…"

"Smash your lips on the kid's always moist lips since he's always licking them, make him touch you everywhere, inside and out"

"…."

"To see the sweat glisten on his flushed skin, his chest pacing up and down as you caress his body, grinning into him harder and-"

"Shut the fuck up Niou!"

"Hahah you're face is so red Marui!"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"Yeah yeah" holding up his hands in defeat The Trickster knew his tricks were already playing their role on his victims, they always do, since Marui was already sitting oddly, his face flushed redder than his hair.

Not wanting to admit to the guy or to anyone for that matter but…Niou was right. Marui did want Akaya in a way that wasn't normal for a senpai to want his kouhai. It started out a friendship but as time went by…they got closer and before he knew it, Marui started thinking about Akaya in ways that he had never thought before!

How he would want to drink from the drinks they shared and not let anyone have a taste, to lean on the kid, pat him on the back, ruffle his hair, hold his hand when they walked home, give him candy so their hands could meet.

Marui mentally cursed as he was already hard at what Niou was saying about doing 'things' to his kouhai, not that he didn't mind doing at all. But the kid was so dense! It'd take all year and half of high school year before the kid would even get the idea!

With that Marui sighed and tried to calm his mind with anything else when a voice caught his attentions; a voice he knew automatically.

__________________________

"So have you trained any since the tournament nya?"

"Everyday, since half of the school year is already gone Yuki-buchou wants everyone to train even harder and not let up" sighing Kirihara felt the overwhelming feeling of not wanting to go back to school on Monday.

"Yeah, Tezuka and Oishi never let up on their training resumes and with Inui always making those freaky drinks of his! Hoi? Nya isn't that one of your senpai?" pointing over to a figure stomping his way towards their table, Kirihara barely had time to turn around before he was grabbed by the collar.

"Wah!? M-arui-senpai!"

"Kirihara what are you doing here?!"

"I-I was-"

"He was hanging with me, until Fujiko came"

"Huh? Fuji-san?" Kirihara looked to the acrobat from Seigaku with confusion, wasn't he here for him?

"Y-yeah, I asked him to meet me here…but he is pretty late" looking at the cloak on the far wall, Kirihara instantly put two with two.

"Did you ask him in a letter signing _with love, your red head_?"

"H-how did-"

"I think you asked someone to give it to Fuji-san and that person got it wrong" taking out the letter from his pocket, the fist on his collar completely off of him, Kirihara looked to the ground as Eiji reached over for the note; with a flushed face.

"AH! I-I'm so sorry nya! I didn't-"

"Yeah I got it" pushing past the two red head's Kirihara ran out of the parlor as Marui called out for him to stop.

__________________________________

His legs refused to, how could they? First he has thought the fucking note was from Marui and he came to realize he liked the third year! Only to find out that it wasn't from Marui but Kikumaru Eiji! In the end only to run out of the parlor to the beyond embarrassing truth that the note wasn't even for him!

How in the world was he suppose to stop?! He wasn't. And so Kirihara continued to run, quite thankful that that slave driver from another life had given him so many laps that running at the rate he was going, didn't seem like anything. However the same could be said for the third year running after him.

"Stop following me!"

"No! now stop and let me talk to you Akaya!"

"No! just leave me alone!" running with his eyes closed wasn't the best idea, Kirihara quickly found that out when he suddenly tripped over his own foot, falling to the ground of dry dirt; dirtying up his face and white shirt.

"Akaya!" with a sprint Marui was by the second years side in a flash and held him down so the kid didn't up and run away from him this time.

"Get off of me senpai!"

"Not until you tell-"

"I thought the letter was from you alright!"

"W-wha?"

"That letter was in my locker and since it said meet at the ice cream parlor with love your red head I though, it…was from you, are you happy?!"

"Akaya" a murmur on his lips, Marui got off the kid watching how the boy didn't look up at his face what so ever. "Did you really?"

"Yes…I thought about…us as friends and then as something else and I came to see you-"

"Akaya"

"Look it's already embarrassing enough I thought that! Can I just go home now senpai?"

"…" not waiting for an answer, Kirihara turned on his heel and headed home or at least a place he could be alone, when his hand was taken and engulfed in warmth that didn't belong to him.

"Senpai?"

"Akaya, don't leave"

"Why?! You want to make fun of me even more than I already did to myself?!"

"No you idiot just listen!"

"No, now get-!" suddenly the junior was silenced by a mixture of candied sweets and the taste that was Marui Bunta. Softly and calm, the two lips moved against each other, until Kirihara responded from his initial shock. Moving his head in a way to get better access the junior let the upperclassman take over, seeing as how he didn't know what to do; Marui smiled against the boy's lips snaking his tongue out of his mouth and pressing it up against moist red lips, pushing through the row of perfect teeth and finally tangling itself with the latter's own.

Soft and calm quickly turned hot and passionate as Marui wrapped his arms around the second year's waist pressing the kid's waist to his own, making the child gasp at the contact letting both get better pass to the other's tongue. While Kirihara wrapped his arms tightly around his senpai's neck brining him closer to taste every nook and cranny of the tensai's mouth.

After some time, and finally in need of air the two broke apart gasping with flushed faces, both smiling and looking at nothing but their significant other.

"S-senpai…."

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time Akaya"

"What?"

"I've had a crush on you, Bakaya it's about time you saw that" the tensai blushed as he tighten his hold on his kouhai.

"I- didn't"

"Of course not, other wise we would have gotten so much further than just a kiss" smirking at the even darker shade of blush on his Akaya's face, Marui kissed the boy once more before he lead them home.

Leaving one person watching their backs with a smirk on his face.

"About time, those two idiots" turning just in time for a soft gust of wind to blow his silvery blue hair behind him.

__________________________

Me- how was it?! I didn't want to make it too M so I'mma wait to do that in the later chapters but I hope this was good enough!

If you don't like it don't read and don't tell me!!

If you do like it then by all means review and do tell me!!

Thanks so much!

and yes! I am a BIG fan of the Dream Pair!


	5. Chapter 5 A Small Something

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!

But to those who have yet to read this! Shame on you!!!!!! Rikkai is the BESTEST school out there! With the best guys! Come on and read and spread the love of Rikkai!

Uke pair this time! K

_____________________________

"Yuki-buchou!!!!!!!! Yuki-buchou!" little Akaya ran towards his captain during morning practice that day a small something in his hands,

"Oh Akaya, how are you?" a kind smile present on the blue haired boy, with a light twinkle in his equally blue eyes only the Junior Ace could bring.

"I'm doing great! But I hav-!"

"Oh Seiichi, sorry for interrupting but practice has to start soon and some of the freshman have yet to arrive" Yanagi spoke up, breaking Akaya off from what he was going to say,

"Oh my that's not good, excuse me Akaya but I have to go check this out"

"But!"

"I'll see you" reaching out to pat his baby's head, Yukimura walked away talking happily with Yanagi. Earning an official pout from Akaya.

"Fine! Be that way!"

_________________________________

Later that day, after practice Akaya had headed towards the different classes he had that day, normally he wouldn't mind much but since that morning being interrupted by Yanagi-senpai with his conversation with Yuki-buchou; little Akaya kept a pout on his baby face.

"What's up with the pout Akaya?" a sudden voice from behind the junior asked and the smell of green apple instantly filled the air.

"Leave me alone Marui-senpai"

"Eh? What bit you on the butt?"

"Yanagi-senpai!"

"Hahah right right, still angry about this morning?"

"EH? You saw?!" his wide green eyes even wider, staring at his redhead of a senpai

"Of course, you were practically screaming for Yukimura's attention"

"S-shut up senpai!" flushing light red clashing well with his unruly black hair, when Marui ran his finger in it making Akaya flush darker and bring back a pout "Stop-"

"Now now Marui, I think that's my job" a smiling face called out automatically recognized by both the boy's instantly.

"Yukimura!"

"Yuki-buchou!"

"Hello Akaya, hello Marui"

"What are you doing in the second year hall way?" Marui asked not even thinking of an excuse for his own reason of being in the same hall.

"Just wanted to walk around, take a trip down memory lane, and what about you?"

"Heh I wanted to see little Akaya-chan!" patting the kids back with a beam on his face,

"Gee I feel so happy about that…ne Yuki-buchou can I show you something" the second year rolled his eyes at the redhead but turned all attention to his captain.

"Of course, I feel bad for walking from you earlier"

"I still have it!" placing his hand in his pant's pocket to take a small something out, he was all to happy to show his buchou when

"Yukimura the sensei wants to see you!" their fukubuchou's voice called from the other side of the hallway

"Oh! I guess I have to go now Akaya"

"But!"

"I'm sorry! Marui take him back to his class for me okay?"

"You got it!"

"Buchou!" running off towards Sanada Yukimura missed the frown that appeared on The Junior Ace's face, for the second time that day.

___________________________________

Once the school day had gone, Akaya practically ran out of the classroom and headed towards his buchou's class, in the third year hall way.

"Was that Akaya just now?" Jackal asked to no one in particular when his classmate beside him looked up in time and responded

"I think so, I'm not sure why though"

"Hmm he was heading towards Yukimura's classroom isn't he Yagyuu?"

"Yes, it would seem"

"Odd"

"Indeed" the two calm faces of Rikkai's tennis team nodded at each other and continued to pack their things for the end of the day.

"Akaya! What a pleasant surprise" the blue haired senior smiled once his over all shock at seeing his baby in the door way was gone from his face.

"Y-Yukimura-buchou I want to show you something now!"

A little taken a back at the urgency in the junior's voice Yukimura walked over to his baby and patted his head comfortingly

"Of course Akaya, anything you want"

"Good! No more distractions!" reaching once more into his pocket Akaya began to take a little something out when

"Yo! Akaya! Yukimura!" a ruff voice called out grabbing the younger boy from behind

"N-Niou-senpai!"

"What's up!"

"I was talking to Yuki-buchou!"

"Too bad I got to talk to him"

"N-!" before he could even finish his response Niou pushed his kouhai out the door and shut the kid out of the room before he could retract, "Damn it! Niou!" not bothering to use the right suffix.

Not again!

______________________________________

Knowing from the days past experiences, Akaya didn't approach his captain the entire after school practice until finally the said practice had ended and the team was leaving the changing rooms.

"Akaya could you please wait"

"Yukimura"

"Leave Sanada, I want to talk to Akaya alone" seeing the capped boy stop in the door way, Renji not far ahead

"Fine, see you tomorrow then"

"Goodnight" waving the two off, Yukimura turned his attentions on his kouhai. "Forgive me for leaving you constantly today"

"You better be!"

Light sapphire orbs widen at the tone of voice his baby had used on him, but judging from the boy's multiple tries in getting them to talk, Yukimura understood.

"Now we have the time, no distractions here"

Pouting Akaya crossed his arms pulling on his tie, making it loose a tad bit when Yukimura saw this he smiled

"Silly Akaya, what am I going to do with you?" placing his soft hands on the younger boys tie, Akaya flushed deep red unfolding his arms in the process. "There all perfect"

"T-thank you buchou"

"Of course Akaya-chan" taking something out of his pocket a little white book caught the captain's sharp blue eyes. "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"No" opening the book to a page he had doggie eared Akaya began to grin. His large peridot eyes looking into his buchou's "this is"

"Hmm?"

"_I like you"_ the junior said in perfect well rehearsed English,

"A-Akaya"

"D-did you like it?" tightly holding the Japanese-English book in his hands, looking like a little puppy into his master's eyes for a big hug.

"_I loved it_" the third year smirked in perfect Child of God English, earning a confused look from the seaweed head.

"What?"

"I loved it Akaya" kissing the boy's forehead Akaya blushed even redder but none the less, grinned

"_I like you!_"

"_I like you too"_ hmm maybe English wasn't so bad after all.

_________________________

Me- how was that? Haha XD the idea's been with me for a while now! I'm glad to finally write it down!

Please read and review your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6 Reflections on him and us

This time it our little baby and his senpai-tachi! Pure friendship!

And thank you for the reviews for the last chapter!

This is about how everyone feels towards Akaya's demon on the courts

K+

_________________________

YUKIMURA

It wasn't suppose to be like this. Every time I watched him transform, seeing those young passionate green eyes turn red, although I would never say it, it scares me. Captain of Rikkai's tennis team and I'm truly afraid of my baby.

It wasn't like this before, when he just tried out last year when I was a second year, he a first year I had been intrigued that such a young boy could have such power behind those eyes, like a dam holding back enormous amounts of talent and strength that could be toned for Rikkai. I admit that was my first thought after he had fought against Sanada and Yanagi.

But when we went off, something in him spoke to me; even as he laid on the ground yelling

"I will beat you Three Demons one day! I swear!!" I knew I wanted him on the team as a regular.

He was a strong boy with an amazing ability to reach towards goals only us Kings aim for. And so when he first received his yellow uniform I couldn't help but be so proud of the little boy. As he gazed up at me with those bright green orbs of his, and that wide lop sided grin, I found out that my little habit of reaching out and patting his head was where that was formed.

However I also learned that along with those bright green orbs and lop sided grin, was an attitude of arrogance and pride in the shape of a double-edged sword. With his arrogance he earned scorn from his opponents giving him fuel to beat them on the courts, with that pride he would refuse to fall no matter what was in his way; it was because of those traits I found that it was the key to the dam.

It was how the devil came out. And how my little baby was gone.

Each time I watched my baby, I swear the harder it got to watch, I remember many times I would have to clench my arm to force myself to not up and run to him plead to him to stop, how all that strength and hard work was wasted on low attacks to the opponent's body. It was Rikkai's law to Never Lose, and I can see the reason behind the transformation but why did he have to do it? Was it just to prove that he could defeat his enemy?….

No. I know the reason, it was the same reason he first tried out for the team, it was because of me; to beat me, to defeat me and raise above those he deems the strongest, he transforms into that monster.

It's because of me that he loses himself, how ironic. To fear that which I created, how stupid.

But still if that is the reason then I must in all my power, help my baby learn to control this monster, it's the least I can do not as a Captain and not because of fear; but as a senpai to him, as a friend towards my little Akaya.

I must help him.

______________________________________

SANADA

He was arrogant and a pain in the ass to me and Yukimura, I could see that the moment he first tried out for the team, strutting onto the courts dressed in pure white that day last year. I automatically thought '_another useless brat who doesn't understand the meaning behind hard work and Rikkai's law'_ and I was proved right when the first year aimed his racket towards others in taunt and mockery however when he turned and aimed it towards me, Yukimura and Renji I was beyond shocked

"I want to challenge the strongest here to a match!" that cheeky grin widening along his pale face, and I knew I didn't like him.

Yet for some reason still unknown to me, Yukimura let him try out making Renji go first, followed by me and then himself.

I admit when he fought with Renji he showed promise I caught automatically but it was deeply hidden behind those crude words or arrogance, he still possess today.

When I fought against him I noticed that that strength and promise I saw in him, had sharpened when he didn't complain in having no rest between his match with Renji and mine; but only to seem to be all the more concentrated in his serves and defense. Even his eyes had become sharper.

However when he matched up against Yukimura did I notice that that concentration had taken a turn and what I saw still makes me shutter. In an instant those determined green eyes had turned burning red, and his net play had tripled to where he was even pushing Yukimura back.

Ever since that day, the boy has tried and tried to strengthen that thing in him, to my better judgment. But what can I do? Our relationship isn't the closest just teammates as it were, not even senpai and kouhai. But still I find that for some reason I push him harder than most.

I tell him to run more laps than the others, I tell him to practice harder and not to slack off, to get tutored by Renji, Jackal or Yagyuu, I tell him and watch over him constantly why? I still don't understand myself but one thing.

One thing I do know is something I will always hate. I will never accept that demon, this child turns into….. In a way now I see why I push him. For myself I push the second year each time so that I won't have to see that red eyed monster, it's selfish and I'm ashamed that I can say that….but is it really that bad?

In a way this child will grow. He will get stronger and learn and develop when we leave him next year, he will know Rikkai's law by heart and pass it onto future generations in our place.

And so for now…maybe it seems weak and selfish but in the end I know, after all the hard work I force upon him, Akaya will become strong on his own and not have to rely on that monster.

So until then I will push him.

__________________________________

YANAGI

Contrary to rumor as it were, this kouhai of mine isn't violent off courts. He is still arrogant and pushy, prideful and very naïve to the point it can be completely stupid. But I know like Yagyuu and Jackal that this child is smart. In more ways than one.

He pushes himself on his work, complains and whines yes but he applies himself so that the work he didn't understand before is understood and he is able to know what to do with it when he doesn't have me.

This one kouhai that is a friend of mine as well, is someone I care for but try as I might not all my efforts come out in colorful results. Off courts I can calm him into working on his English, to raise that D to at least a low B, to have a little understanding of what he's suppose to know. I can help him in this way; but on courts……is where my hand cannot reach.

On the courts he loves so much, is where all sense of resistance crumples and all the discipline I taught him when faced with a problem falls to my feet. On the courts is where that demon appears and the calm kouhai I know is gone.

I remain silent on the matter each time but with each time I fear that demon in this little boy grows stronger, I would know, I once played beside him during Nationals. Never have I been frozen in place such as that time, in fear of all things. And of this child, of all people, of course a part of me somehow knew that this would happen I never tried to do anything to prevent this demon, no this devil to come out.

It is because of that I blame no one but myself, seeing Yukimura's baby draw innocent blood from my childhood friend, it must have been a sin that day to watch and do nothing as this child stained his hands for the sake of us. I am the senpai, I am his upperclassman, I am The Master and yet….I couldn't do anything in the face of this devil! And even now that Nationals are over, now that we have won for the third time this little boy is even more stubborn in strengthening that monster in him, not this time.

I will not let what happened that day happen again, I will teach this child mental resistance, I will teach him spiritual discipline, I will teach him to be calm and yet aggressive; he will know what it means to Never Lose in a match as well as yourself. Akaya will never have to rely on that thing again, I swear it.

With all that I am I will teach him.

______________________________________

YAGYUU

He's not the smartest person out there, I knew that from the moment I saw him last year passing him by in the hallway one day, before I knew he was going to try out for the team. At that time I was ignorant at what I saw, I brushed him off as another childish boy with an ego much too big; much to my surprise to find that not only was he what I had thought him to be he was powerful, with a strength I had never thought he would posses.

To my shock even more was when those rebellious eyes had turned murderous and hateful, each time I watched from afar, for I could never get any closer, I feared the boy. I knew his potential Yukimura saw it as well I'm sure, as did everyone else but how they feel towards this child's demon I know not, but I do know that I can't understand how.

How was it that one moment in the face of danger this child would aim and kill his enemy without a batting of his eye or even worse, a laugh.

A laugh that would echo in my head for days after, how was it that this was the same person I taught in Mathematics, this calm and naïve child was the same as that demon on the courts? I would see him joke with Niou-kun, eat and laugh happily with Marui-kun, look up with pride at Yukimura-kun, grumble at Sanada-kun, and ask for help from Jackal-kun and Yanagi-kun, this little boy our baby as our captain had dubbed him was that devil, his hair stark white, skin blood red, eyes crimson and that smile….

I admit my relationship with him isn't as it is with the other regulars and I have made little to mend the gap, but that doesn't mean I don't care. He is after all, my kouhai the youngest of us all, the future of Rikkai's tennis team, I do not want any one else to fear him as I do, as I did. This child doesn't deserve that.

With all the enemies he's already created because of that monster, what he needs most is friends; those who he can go to when I know I can not help.

And I think I know how, I know he will never be a Gentleman nor anywhere near that title as I have earned, but I know this boy can learn patience, and so he will learn. He will understand Mathematics and all that I can help him with, with the year already dwindling and only half left I know that it's far too late for me to do anything about our relation but that will not stop me from helping with what I can for him in the future. Akaya will have friends, they will not fear him, and he will have a future I can give.

With this he will know friendship.

________________________________________________

JACKAL

How often am I forced to watch over him? Our little kouhai. Since he came onto the team second year was it, since then it's always been me who has to watch him, not that I mind much….it's because of that time I've learned more about him than most.

I've learned that he can be really whiny about things, is an addict to games, hates his homework with a passion, loves History even though he won't let anyone know, this little second year is many things I've come to learn but one thing that I never thought he would be… is a demon.

I was absent the day he tried out for the team so when the boy matched up against another third year one day in a match and had begun to turn I fell to the ground in shock, others had tried to help me up but as I continued to stare into those pits of fiery red, that snarl twisted and misplaced, my legs refused to work and would always give out under me. Never did I think that that one day I would have a strong friendship with the boy.

I admit though, when Yukimura told me that I would be the one to watch over him, the first thing that ran through my head was '_Don't you dare put me with that monster!_' it might be painful but I truly feared him and I wanted nothing to do with the kid. I even had half a mind to leave the team because of him, now that I look back on it I'm glad I didn't. Not only would it have been an insult on my teacher back in Brazil but I would never have had the relationship I do now with this child.

It had taken a long time for me to loosen up around him, and he around me; if I remember correctly there were many awkward silences between us. He would pout and fold his arms saying that he was old enough to not need a babysitter, that Yukimura-buchou was being overly protective and that he didn't need me, at the time I was all too happy to get far from the kid, but the captain stood firm and everyone behind him.

Now that I think about it, they might have done that to scorn me….. Either way it was because of that my fear of him has long been gone, and him pushing me is far from how he acts now. But….that thing I was afraid of is still there, every time he fights with an opponent and backed into a corner, every time his opponent is stronger than him and his pride has been cut at, that monster shows itself through blazing red surrounding by gleaming green no longer kind or the kouhai I knew.

And ever since we won the Nationals that demon has come out more and more, and there is nothing I can do about it. Third quarter has come and gone and now that the end of this school year is approaching there is little I can do. Exams, practice, family, too many things have taken my attention from his well being and now I have no time. Every time I saw that thing on the courts I would tell myself I would do all I could to convince him to not lose himself in a match, and each time he would tell me he wouldn't lose himself, that he would be okay and beat the opponent the way he wanted and no one else's way. Where has that lead him?

Where has that lead me? When I have gone will he only depend on that monster for power, will the future for Rikkai fall from grace and land into hell? I don't know, and that's what scares me the most. But now that I've decided….now that there is little I can do, there is still one thing I can give him. I can give him my attention, to make sure that at the end of this school year he remains in control, to put rest my fears and let Akaya lead himself to Kingship.

He will have my time.

___________________________________

NIOU

I've been called The Trickster and I'm proud to say even when I leave middle school I'll remain The Trickster, sadly for a year I'll have to make do without my apprentice. I've been told so many times that this kouhai of mine is like me in so many ways, from the way he thinks in the classroom to the way he spoke during Nationals. Of course like all great work making him like me took time, when he was a freshman I knew that look in his eyes the moment he rebelled against the buchou and I knew if he had gotten into the team as a regular I would make sure to make him like me.

To broaden that look of mischief and love for chaos, I was going to make sure the kid knew the difference from a lame ass prank to full blow entertainment by pain of another. I knew that look in his eyes, they were the same as mine calmer and naïve but none the less with practice and hands on experience the kid was going to know, what I live for.

So when he had gone bloodshot that day, a part of me was taken aback but then again another part of me expected something like that to happen. After all he was like me, I could see that and I was never what anyone expected. It was going to be a little set back but I knew with time the kid would see things my way and come to me, in the end I was right and now the seaweed head is my schooly wide known apprentice. But….what I wasn't expecting was that white haired creature he had turned into one day. That blood red skin, those glowing neon green eyes, grinning face that seemed to cut his face in half, that laugh that was more diabolic than I admit; I could ever produce. I never wanted to see that side of this kid ever again but during Nationals it was the plan to bring that thing out, twice.

In order for him to grow, was it? Hell I don't remember now, that was what….last year. It's summer now and I've rarely seen anyone other than Yagyuu or Marui at the candy store; its hard to say but now that I'm talking about that kid I kind of miss him....wait what the fuck am I saying?! All I'll miss is having a junior prankster beside me, or to blame in place of me but nothing more.

Still…it's hard to think that while all of us will be in high school, the baby's going to still be in middle school. Heh I guess I should have taken the time to teach him better pranks or at least dye his hair another color. That Akaya better not do anything until he comes to high school so I can do it to him!

I guess I'll just have to wait for him.

______________________________________________

MARUI

And so here we are, in high school and no little kouhai all of us know and love. No more annoying whining, no more having to take turns and baby sit, no more….no more little seaweed head. Tch, I guess I should be glad I mean now I don't have to share my candies with him, and I don't have to treat him to ice cream or stuff like that; which would normally be his favorite past times.

Ok so I guess I am a little sad the kid isn't here anymore but like Yukimura said it's only for a school year. We'll see him real soon and besides Rikkai middle is only down the street we can visit anytime so it's not like he really isn't here. But still its because we're not with him, it's because I'm not with him I can't help but feel anxious. What if I didn't teach him enough? We were more than a tennis team, more than The Kings, we were a group of friends with a baby. I'm sure the others feel the same way as I do, I can see it in their eyes when during practice everyone seems to be looking for the kid, or turn when a name that sounds similar is called out.

I admit I've turned more than a few times, but more than ever I feel…scared. I haven't taught the kid anything that'll help him now that I'm gone, and I know the others haven't much either. That's one of my regrets actually and it just so happens to be the one with the biggest consequence.

What if he relies on that demon in him, like that day so long ago? What if when he comes back to us, he won't be our little baby anymore. What if that thing in him comes out normally and not just on the courts? What if?! No.

No. I have to believe in him…I have to believe that that kid learned something in those two years of being under us. Although I'm sure no one on the team would say this, but no matter how scared I am about that thing in Akaya, he won't fall to it. I'll believe in him, even if no one else will.

I'll believe in him.

__________________________________

Me- done! Damn this was the longest one-shot I've written!!!! And I admit it wasn't as easy as I thought! Hahah

Niou, Yagyuu and Marui were the hardest….for some odd reason. But I hope they came out right! I mean, they kept in character through out their whole monologue!

Please tell me what ya'll think! Please read and review!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 They're doing what!

Another inspiration just hit me!!! Yay!

And so here it is! Everyone is in this one!

K+

_______________________________

Today was a perfect sunny blue sky, nice wind, quiet Saturday morning, if you didn't have to go to school to practice! That is.

'_Stupid Sanada and his stupid vice-captain inferiority complex_!' Niou mentally cursed the ever capped fukubuchou of Rikkai's tennis team. He just had to spring a random practice session on Saturday of all days! They had already won their third year at Nationals just a month ago, Yukimura was also out and perfectly well, showing his regained strength in defeating Seigaku's rookie 7-5, so why in the hell was he here? Did it look like he wanted to spend his Saturday with his team!

"I get enough of them on the weekdays, stupid moron!" swinging his racket a little too hard at the tiny neon ball resulting in hitting a basket of tennis balls onto the ground. And a scolding from none other than the 'stupid moron'

"Niou-!"

"I know I know, 50 laps" dropping his racket to his doubles partner's un-expecting lap on the bench, the silver haired teen began to run around the courts, only on his 5th lap did he realize where the weird sounds he kept hearing from the locker rooms, were coming from.

"The hell?" looking around to make sure no one saw, the blue eyed boy snuck over and put his ear towards the door. Hearing the noises from within

"M-Marui-senpai o-ow that hurts"

"Stop complaining Akaya" a scold responded followed by a moan. Instantly Niou knew who were inside, of course come to think of it they weren't here at practice.

"M-Marui-senpai you're doing it too hard!"

"It's the only way to do it Akaya"

"B-but a-ahh" another groan followed along with a snicker. And a smirk from Niou

"Hmm who knew the two were going at it here and now of all times" but still the third year found he was enjoying the sound effects from the other side of the door, of course who would have thought Akaya was such a moaner. When….

"Hey Niou what are you doing?"

"GAh! J-Jackal, Yagyuu don't do that!" the Trickster grimaced for once at being taken a back at his doubles partner and Brazilian-Japanese teammate,

"Do what?" Jackal questioned

"Nothing, shut up, come here and listen quietly!" thinking how his stoic partner and too innocent teammate would react to the sounds would only make his day all the more fun.

Curiousity getting the best of them both, on rare occasions being from Niou, kneeled down and put their ears to the door only to hear

"Senpai! A-ahh don't touch me there, your hands are cold!"

"It's where you're hurting right? don't mind my hands, they'll get warm" followed by groans from both the two.

"M-my God! T-that can't be Akaya and Marui can it?!"

"Yup now shush and listen!"

"No! this is inappropriate Niou-kun! You should know this above all else!" both tried to get up to open the door and scold their fellow teammates; however Niou saw this and reacted faster, by tackling both teammates.

"Shut the hell up both of you!"

"They shouldn't be doing this in public! In the locker rooms no less!" Yagyuu back talked trying to get up from the weight of his doubles partner.

"One is my doubles partner and the other is OUR kouhai! How can you listen to this Niou!" Jackal reprimanded the blue haired boy just the same when…

"Senpai stop, did you hear that?" all three of them froze

"What?" came a raspy response

"A noise from outside"

"I don't hear anything Akaya"

"But I thought-"

"Shut up and let me do you already!"

"S-senpai! A-ahhh" a rather loud moan followed this time.

"Stop this now please" Jackal pleaded squeezing his eyes willing the noises away, just to hear Niou snicker

"Like hell"

"Niou-kun!"

"What are you three doing?" suddenly a harsh voice asked the trio, making them up with fright!

"S-Sanada, Yanagi! What are you-"

"We came when we noticed the courts were empty" Yanagi answered noticing the fear and disgust mixed in between Yagyuu and Jackal's faces, who responded with a simple raise of his light brown brow.

"Uh y-yeah we're coming now" Jackal spoke out for himself and his stoic friend who followed only to notice Niou kept still.

"Niou-kun"

"I'm staying"

"Niou!"

"What is this?" Sanada finally spoke up glaring at the blue haired teen who seemed to oh so loved to contradict him and his thoughts just to see what his reaction would be.

"Listen" Niou answered smirking, moving out of the way for two thirds of the Three Demons,

"Why?"

"Just listen, and don't you two say anything!" the Trickster said when he noticed Jackal and Yagyuu about to say something, anything about the noise on the other side of the door, to warn the Master and Emperor. But it was too late, they already had their ears to the door…..

"Senpai! S-stop it you're going to leave big bruises! I won't be able to take my clothes off if you keep-!" an airy voice coming from Akaya moaned

"You asked me to do you Akaya, you already knew it'd hurt so stop moving, and be quiet or we won't be able to do this anymore"

"Fine I'll be- ahhh" a gasp suddenly sounded and then a moan from both boys.

Then silence….until

"What the-!"

"Sssssh!" instantly Sanada was jumped by Niou, of course, as Yanagi was too busy writing in his notebook at the sounds that never ceased to stop.

"Get off of me Niou!"

"I'm not all to thrilled being on top of you either Sanada, but be quiet or we can't hear!" moving up from his vice-captain

"I will not tolerate this! Marui should know better than to do whatever it is he's doing to Akaya! And Akaya should-"

"Yeah yeah we know but you can't hide the fact that you want to hear them too" snickering at the redness on everyone's faces Niou moved so he could hear, just as everyone quieted down.

"After this you'll have to do me too Akaya" Marui's raspy and hard voice groaned against the walls of the locker room

"But I don't know how- not that I don't want too"

"We've done it at your house and mine, and in the locker room for what? Four months now, I'd think you'd know how to do me"

"Fine but I won't guarantee it'll be hard" another moan

"It doesn't have to be, so long as its slow" another groan

"Alright I can do that" another gasp

And that was the end,

"Four months?! That's enough! I'm stopping them right now!" Sanada yelled jumping up from the ground when…

"What are you lot doing on the ground?" a sweet voice suddenly asked and everyone instantly knew.

"Yukimura!" they were as good as dead.

___________________________________________

Me- Hahahaha how was that? I wonder what were Marui and Akaya doing in the locker room! *grins* Leave a review and tell me your thoughts!

Maybe one of you could be right!


	8. Chapter 8 It's the cold's fault!

Yay! My first up-date of the year for RikkaiPuri!

Keep watch over me this year! Trick Pair

K+

_____________________________

"A-achoo!" the sound of a harsh snuff followed by a rough cough ran throughout the courts of Rikkai Dai Junior High one cold morning.

"Kirihara-kun are you alright?"

"Uhh Yagyuu-senpai I'm fine" a moan escaped the Junior Ace's lips with another snuff of his runny nose,

"Hey Akaya I doubt you're okay, you're nose is really red" a buddle of bright crimson came jumping over careful not to get too close to the sick boy

"I'm fine senpai I want to play tennis!"

"I don't think you can Akaya" Jackal spoke up

"But-!"

"You're sick Akaya, if you stay you'll get everyone else sick and make yourself even worse" Yanagi came from out of nowhere holding his clipboard and taking notes just as he was keeping watch over the junior

"I'm f--fine achoo!"

"Gah! Watch where your sneezing bakaya!" Marui jumped behind the large Yanagi who would have glared if his eyes opened.

"Gee thanks for caring so much senpai-tachi" sarcasm in his voice Akaya tried to glare only with his hunched shoulders and red nose clashing with his pale face and stark black wild hair the junior appeared 'cute' rather than 'intimidating' making his upperclassmen smile at his innocence.

"You're too cute Bakaya but sadly you got to go" Marui smirked patting his kouhai on the head, quite happy the latter was too tired to do anything to stop him.

"But-!"

"No buts Akaya I'm sure Yukimura knows already" Yanagi smiled at the confused look in those large green orbs,

"What do you-?"

"Here he comes" Jackal spoke up turning his chin towards the blur haired captain strolling to them with their vice-captain following not that far behind him.

"Oh no"

"What's everyone doing standing in the middle of the courts?" the kind voice of their captain asked innocently, as if the guy didn't know what was up.

"Akaya where are you going?! Yukimura is talking to you!" Sanada barked just in time to see the junior with his back heading the other way

"Uhh I'm uh- late for--- my-"

"Akaya please show me your face"

"…I have to go though buchou"

"Akaya please come here" without so much as raising his voice everyone on the courts stopped with what they were doing, at the shear fear and power in their captain's voice

"Hai" slowly the second year turned on his heel and made his way to his idol with a red face, trying his best to hold his nose from running

"Look at me" placing his hand on his beloved kouhai's chin, peridot green met with light sapphire, "You know you're sick Akaya"

"..hai" came a dejected response, that broke even the captains heart to hear.

"I'm sorry Akaya but you have to go home"

"But buchou!"

"No buts Akaya, I want you to rest and then come back all better" giving his favorite kouhai his loving smile, Akaya almost gave in had he not the drive to be Number One.

"But if I miss today then I miss today's practice and then I'll fall behind and-"

"Akaya listen to Yukimura when he-!"

"It's fine Sanada, Akaya please do this for me?"

"…fine"

"Thank you, now you need a babysitter to walk you home"

"No I don't-!" a light glare was sent his way and instantly the Ace was silenced, just because he fell asleep on the bus once or twice a few….dozen times doesn't mean he needs a babysitter! He was thirteen damn it!

"Ah I know! Come here will you!" calling over the courts to one person, making its way through the crowd a certain colored hair person stood in front of Akaya and the Junior Ace could have sworn, his temperature fell a whole five degrees.

_______________________________________

"Tch why do I have to baby sit you" with his hands stuffed deep in his uniform pockets Niou walked ahead of the Junior Ace.

"It's not like I'm happy with this either senpai"

"Yeah well you still get to stay home"

"With a runny nose, coughing my lungs outs, and a sore throat, yeah I'm real lucky" rolling his eyes at his bleached haired senpai

"Cry baby"

"I'm not a baby!" glaring at the third year, Akaya felt that this day was going to be really long.

Fortunately the two finally made it to Akaya's house, with his parents out to work and no one home, the teens made themselves comfortable.

"Nice place you got kid"

"Thanks my dad works with international stuff and my mom works with the hospital" taking off his shoes Akaya planted his butt on his father's large chair and began to turn on the TV when

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm going to watch TV" came his innocent response much to the amusement of Niou.

"You're sick kid, if you didn't get better Yukimura will know I didn't do anything to help you"

"I didn't know you cared so much Niou-senpai" smirking at the Trickster who in turn shock his head

"I don't care, but Yanagi will most likely already have an estimation of your recover time, and if you don't meet it Yukimura will know and I think you can guess what he'll do to me if his precious baby isn't better soon" smirking at the light red aligning the juniors face, the icy blue haired boy grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"I'm not his precious baby"

"Heh tell that to him"

"…."

"Didn't think so, now get up stairs"

"Why? I can sleep on the couch"

"With a big screen TV in front of you? I don't think so brat"

"I have a PS up there, you know?"

"Then I'll have to unplug it"

"Then I'll plug it back in when you leave"

"Just get up there brat, you're getting annoying"

"No, I want to stay down here"

"Get up stairs Akaya or I'll force you" seeing the boys face pale a little whiter at the threat Niou smirked when defiance gleamed behind a pair of tired orbs. He taught the brat well but-

"You wouldn't dare" he knew the older boy wouldn't. he couldn't….could he?

"Oh? You want to try me?" letting his voice go low with tease, Niou saw a darker shade of red align the kids cheeks and he knew it wasn't because of the cold.

"This is my house and I call the shots senpai! You're the guest you have to listen to me!" with his butt still in the chair, Niou had Akaya cornered and did well to let the kid know. For the moment he finished that sentence Niou pressed his nose to the tip of Akaya's red one until he could feel the brat's breath on his lips.

"Wrong" and instantly the junior was lifted off his butt and over the board shoulder of his upperclassman

"N-Niou-senpai! Let me down!"

"I told you I'd force you up there brat, you chose not the listen to me"

"Put me down!"

"If I did that you'd tumble down the stairs and we don't want you hurting yourself"

"I mean it Niou-senpai! Let me down!" feeling his face burning with blush at the fact that he was being carried by his senpai up the stairs to his room like a baby and that his senpai's hand was really close to his butt only made it worse.

"Aww but your butt is real soft Akaya, did you know that?"

"S-shut up you molester!" he wanted to continue to fight but another fit of coughs filled his voice and the wild haired boy went limp and quiet.

It wasn't time for the pupil to out teach the teacher. "Much better"

________________________________________

"Wake up brat" with a light kick to his shin Akaya woke up with a startle

"W-wha! What happened! Oww why does my knee hurt!"

"Don't know, don't care, eat" placing a bowl of hot soup on the kouhai's unexpecting lap, Akaya looked to his senpai who took it as his own right to use Akaya's desk chair and place it beside his bed.

"What is this?"

"Soup, now eat!" taken aback a little Akaya looked at the food a bit curiously and cautiously when "It's not poisoned brat"

"How do I know?"

"Do you want me to force feed you-?"

"NO! no it's fine! I can eat on my own" thinking back to being carried up the stairs was proof enough that whatever Niou said he'd do, he would do. And so the kid began to slowly eat his soup trying to ignore the pair of blue eyes on his every move until- "okay why do you keep watching me senpai!?"

"Because its fun watching you squirm" the Trickster responded with his signature smirk

"You're a jerk senpai"

"And you're annoying but we all can't be perfect now can we?"

"..tch" going back to his food, the room got quiet but before long Akaya had finished his soup and placed it on the floor by the foot of his bed, only to notice his room was really quiet. Looking over to where his senpai was seated Akaya had to hold in his laughter at the sight before him,

Niou Masaharu, the Trickster of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku had fallen asleep on his chair, a light snore on his lips.

"What an idiot! Who falls asleep watching someone eat!" smirking at his senpai, Akaya made sure to never forget this! This was a once in a life time opportunity to see a side Niou never let anyone else see, hell didn't even know existed.

Of course Akaya also saw this as an opportunity to escape and go practice tennis on the courts not far from his house, since he wasn't allowed at school. Quietly the junior removed his blankets and got off his bed, grabbed his jacket and was about to make a quick escape when he looked back at his blue haired senpai. Lightly taking a few steps closer, Akaya lowered himself until he got a good look at his senpai's face, then suddenly for some unknown reason Akaya was flushed with an urge to kiss the Trickster. Instantly the boy drew his head back from the blue haired third year and tried his best to calm his racing heart, and beat red face.

"What the hell is wrong with me! I-it has to be the cold…yeah that's it" so if that was the case then why was his body being drawn closer to the sleeping teen? And again Akaya found his face dangerously close to the older boy, this time, time stood still and the junior let his head lower itself closer to the blue haired teen; until he could feel the latter's breath on his lips.

"….one kiss and I'm gone!" he murmured lightly, closing his eyes he let his face cool a little before letting his lips touch the tip of Niou's lips in a light peck that may have lasted a littler longer than he had planned but still the kid ran out of his own room as if the devil were at his heels.

Closing the door behind him, Akaya failed to notice a pair of blue orbs wide awake watching the door close and a smirk on a gleaming face.

"Brat"

________________________________________

Me- and to think this was done while I have a cold just like Akaya! Haha I guess you can say this was inspired by my cold and the fact that I'm really into the Trick pair right now!

Please read and review! And thanks for waiting!


	9. Chapter 9 This is How We

Awww what's wrong everyone? Only one person reviewed my last chapter!

I get the feeling no one cares for anymore…..don't tell me that's true!

….. Anyway hopefully this will be different! this one is SanadaXYanagi

Friendship K+

_________________________________

"Ne Yanagi-senpai have you ever fought against Sanada-fukubuchou?" young second year ace Akaya asked wide eyed and curious to his ever close eyed senpai, who in turn looked just as curiously at him.

"We have"

"Who won?"

"Why do you ask Akaya?"

"Just curious"

"…curiosity killed the cat you know" with that the Master left as Akaya began to whimper murmuring 'no! don't kill the kitty cat! He didn't do anything!'- or something.

Walking across the courts Yanagi stood beside one of his good friends, the ever-capped Sanada.

"Genichiroh when was the last time we had a match together?" earning a raised brow in wonder, the teen answered the out of the blue question

"The last day of junior year, I think"

"I thought so…."

"Why do you ask Renji?" turning his light brown eyes towards the Master, the former smiled

"Do you want to play now?" putting down his clipboard and grabbing his racket without so much as an okay from Sanada, Yanagi found an empty court.

"What brought this?"

"…just curious Genichiroh, aren't you?" a smile from his opponent was his answer.

______________________________________

"Today class we have a new student" the history teacher announced to her class of first years at the top junior high school in Japan, Rikkai. "Please come in" sliding open the white door a boy came in, with dark brown hair, a kind smile on and closed eyes; he introduced himself politely

"Hello everyone, my name is Yanagi Renji I'm pleased to be here today" bowing the class acknowledged him with a hello and a hi here and there then went back to their business. Making his way towards his new assigned seat, here was where Yanagi Renji met Sanada Genichiroh for the first time.

"Hello" young Yanagi smiled holding out his hand

"Hi" taking his hand Sanada nodded, and watched as the new boy sat in the chair beside him.

Since then the two barely shared a more than ten words with each other, however one day Sanada decided to get some extra practice in if he was going to lead Rikkai's boy's tennis team one day he needed to always be on top of things. With everyone already gone home he was left on the empty courts all alone, he was just gone for a moment to get some extra tennis balls how was he to expect to see a student on the courts clinging to the fence, almost yearningly.

"Yanagi-kun?"

"Hmm?! Oh Sanada-kun hello"

"What are you doing here?" meaning why was he still at school this late

"I had some work left to do, but since I finished early I thought I'd wander around the school for a bit"

Looking at the other boy with incredulous and scrutinizing eyes, Sanada let it pass just as he walked beyond the fence door and onto the courts, placing the balls on the bench

"You play tennis?"

"Yeah"

"I hear the buchou is really good"

"Our captain isn't just good, he's the best and with him he'll lead Rikkai into Nationals"

"I see…" finished with fixing the strings of his racket, the young stoic faced first year packed his shorts with tennis balls and walked towards the edge of the court, pulling a ball out he aimed at the other side and hit the ball with perfect aim. Hearing the neon ball bounce on the courts, Yanagi couldn't hold back any longer and finally asked

"Sanada-kun you wouldn't by any chance have another racket, would you?"

"Yeah I do"

"Could I borrow it?"

"Why?"

"Would you like to play?" automatically Sanada's dark eyebrows raised in surprise

"What?" walking over to the other boy's tennis bag Yanagi took out the extra racket and rolled up his sleeves as he calmly placed himself on the other side of the courts.

Without another word the young light brown haired first year smiled, and that was the beginning of their fight tennis match.

________________________________________

The next day Sanada confronted Yanagi.

"How can you play tennis so well?"

"Hello to you too Sanada-kun"

"How can you play tennis that good! Yanagi-kun"

"…."

"Are you going to tell me!?" before Yanagi came and played him he had never lost a match with anyone other than to his good friend Yukimura, but now…. now this kid just comes and plays him into a game at 7-5! No!

"I played tennis once, before I transferred here" opening his light brown eyes for a moment to stare at the other boy.

"…why did you stop?"

"I used to play doubles" gaining an odd look from the older boy, Yanagi was asked

"Do you still want to play doubles?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"..I mean I want you on the team"

"What?! I couldn't-"

"Why not? Because you're not with your doubles partner?"

"…." it wasn't that. Yanagi wanted to say, he had stopped playing tennis because…. Because it was too painful without his best friend….maybe that was why….

"My invitation isn't open all year, figure out what your going to do and then talk to me" turning around Sanada left the younger boy to think over his choices carefully. It wasn't everyday he openly let another person into the tennis team, not that it was his place to do so; much less to someone who beat him. But the kid was good, no that was an understatement Yanagi Renji was brilliant, he had easily found his weak points and exploited them even before the second half of the game started.

The team needed a guy like him, that much was certain.

Days pasted and Sanada hadn't heard from Yanagi since that day he invited him, time was dwindling and his invitation was closing fast.

"Where is the boy you were talking about Sanada?" a young Yukimura asked, as Sanada kept his usual frown on

"I don't think he's-"

"Familiar with the school yet so I got lost a few times, I hope you'll forgive me" Yanagi finished the boy's sentence not the quite the way he wanted though.

"Hello! I'm Yukimura Seiichi, are you the boy who Sanada has told me about? The boy who beat him?" much to the embarrassment of one Sanada Genichiroh

"I am, my name is Yanagi Renji pleased to meet you" and so this was how the three boys met and were later known as the Three Demons who would lead Rikkai into Kingship, three years in a row.

______________________________________

"Looks like I win this time" Sanada smirked against his sweat, the neon ball stood on Yanagi's side of the court bathed in the afternoon sun.

"To think at 7-5 too" smiling back at his friend Yanagi walked over towards the net, just as Sanada was doing the same

"Don't almost all our games end at 7-5?"

"They do, odd isn't it?" opening his eyes, the two stood on the other side of the net.

"You've gotten better Renji"

"As have you Genichiroh" reaching over with his right hand just as Sanada was doing the same "but don't think that next time you'll win so easily"

"Don't think I won't put up a fight either" the two smiled at each other, just as they had each time they fought, the two shook hands; strong and proud and full of memory.

This was how the two had always shown their friendship. Without words, they were strong in tennis.

______________________________________

Me- okay I know the ending sucked but I tried!!! I really did….. *sigh*

Also another disclaimer I don't know how Yanagi and Sanada really met and all so don't quote me on this chapter.

But still! Please read and review!!!! don't prove to me that this site really is dead!


	10. Chapter 10 Actions speak Louder

In this installment there is a surprise guest from a rival school!

Pairing: Diabolic Pair

Rating: K+

Hmm lately I've been doing a lot of that….interesting does this mean I need to up the one-shots?! Ya'll tell me!

___________________________________

"Ne Marui-senpai want to go out today?" a bright green eyed Akaya beamed up at his older boyfriend, the sun shined bright over the empty courts on this Monday practice session as the freshman were running back and forth for the billionth time chasing the balls inside the gym they were using.

The regulars practiced with each other, Marui stood drinking his water on the side of the gym court, minding his own business as his younger boyfriend looked up at him with his innocent green eyes

"I'm busy"

"Oh…then tomorrow?" for a moment Akaya's beaming face fell but just like a ball he bounced back up at another chance with the redhead he fell for.

"I'm watching my brothers" not looking at him Marui placed his water bottle on the bleachers by his bag and was about to walk off to practice when Akaya caught his arm

"How about this weekend?" looking up at his boyfriend Akaya's voice softy pleaded to be with him,

"No" without so much as a glance back Marui walked off to practice, missing for a heartbeat a heartbroken face against dark black curls.

_______________________________________

The rest of the week Akaya tried to talk to his boyfriend but no matter what he did or said the redhead never gave him a second glance, it was weird and….lonely.

They fought sometimes yeah but they would always for give each other in a days time, it never lasted more than a few days but this….this time it was going on for a week and Akaya had a feeling it wasn't going to end over the weekend.

And so he thought and thought again thinking of what he could have done to make the redhead angry at him this much, had he done something? Had he said something? What if he forgot something! Wracking his brain with memories of them each time they were together the past two months, Akaya found nothing.

They kissed, hugged, ate out, hung out, dated a few times, played some tennis and games, he'd go over or Marui would come to his house, they had their fights but that was normal. But if that's true then why was Marui avoiding him?

"I can't think straight anymore darn it!" running his hand through his wild black curls Akaya cursed, holding himself tight against the winter winds and through the ankle high snow as he walked home alone.

Being February didn't help, although Valentine's day was interesting enough having skipped school and hanging out together the entire day.

Akaya didn't know what to do anymore "Marui…senpai why do you hate me? What did I do?" closing his eyes in frustration the second year didn't see the other person who was walking the other way not paying any attention until

________________________________________

They ran into each other.

"Ow! Watch where you're going next time!"

"It wasn't my fault!" an angry nya followed like Niou's puri. And oddly Akaya had a feeling he knew who the guy he bumped into was without having to look at the other person.

"Kikumaru-san?"

"Nya? Kirihara? Is that you?" he was right.

"Yeah" getting up both the teens glanced at each other before Eiji gave a bright grin,

"Sorry about that"

"Nah it's fine, I wasn't looking"

"Heh ne where you going nya?" his vibrant red hair contracting with his black winter coat, a pair of white earmuffs covering his ears.

"Nowhere really, you?" striking up a polite and comforatble conversation, sure they weren't the best of friends but he did have a small crush on the guy before and Akaya found it was hard to not like this guy, even if he was from Seigaku.

"I was about to go to a friends house but I can spare some time" reading between the lines Akaya knew the redhead meant he was going to take him out….and that meant….food!

"Alright" smiling back at the third year the two tennis players had left the cold and found their way into a warm restaurant.

"So how are you doing Kirihara?" Eiji asked the second year once they had found a booth to share.

"…I'm good, a bit pissed off that we can't play tennis outside though" being winter and all

"Yeah it is a bit depressing nya…"

"How are things at Seigaku?"

"Hoi? Oh they're great! Everyone is having fun with winter sports and are waiting for tennis season to start already" stretching across the table Eiji really did look like a cat for a moment.

"My senpai-tachi are killing me off slowly as usual but other than that nothings different" Akaya spoke carefully, he didn't want to say anything bad about his senpai in case word got out somehow and he'd be running laps all winter.

"Hahah it's annoying being the youngest?"

"A bit" and it was! Having all your teammates being a year older than you, having them treat you as if you were a baby! It was embarrassing and humiliating being pet on the head or having to have a babysitter!….but…it wasn't all that bad really. It's just Yukimura-buchou sometimes over does it.

"Hahah Ochibi has it hard too but we all still love him nya!" grinning at the memories of glomping his kouhai every chance he got, Eiji opened his eyes to see Akaya's reaction but when he got none, the redhead began to get curious. "Nya? Kirihara are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh uh yeah I'm fine Kikumaru-san"

"No you're not" with his perfect eye sight Eiji knew Akaya was lying.

"…." looking down at his lap Akaya didn't look up for his life,

"Kirihara what's wrong nya? You can tell me" maybe it was because he had a crush on the guy before his voice was able to make him talk….or maybe it was because he was really stuck against a wall he had no where to go; either way Akaya starting telling Eiji all about his problem with Marui.

______________________________________

"Yeah and now I don't know what to do….I didn't do anything wrong I'm sure I didn't! but he still won't talk to me or even look at my face" sad green eyed glowered with frustration and loneliness that seemed to be unlike the boy in so many ways.

"That doesn't seem like Marui"

"It doesn't…" placing his hands in a tight fist intertwined together on the table, Akaya signed "Kikumaru-san?"

"Hoi?"

"Have you experienced this with Fuji-san?" after he had gotten over his little crush on Eiji, he had found out that the redhead had become a couple with the tensai who beat him; and at the time that was a bittersweet punch to the gut. But it was plain to see the two best friends would get together one day.

A smile found its way on the acrobatics face "no, Shuko isn't the kind of guy who doesn't find a way to speak his mind, even if it's without words"

"I see"

"But" looking up at the third year at the possibly last strand of hope he had, Akaya listened intently

"Yeah?"

"I think you need to show him you like him"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean from your description of a relationship, I can guess you guys haven't been intimate?"

"Huh? You mean kissing?"

"Nyaaaa, No Kirihara!" blushing a bit brighter than before, Eiji tried to get the point he was trying to get across without having to say it.

"Then what do you mean?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Two months"

"And have you two told each other?"

"What?" Eiji had a strong urge to hit his head how could this kid be so naïve! Didn't he know half of what he was suppose to do with his boyfriend!

"I'm talking about have you said you love him yet!"

Wide green eyes looked at the upper classman in shock "w-what! Of course…not"

"Now you see!"

"…"

"If you really do love Marui then tell him Kirihara, you've been together for two months and I think Marui's starting to think you don't like him the way he does you"

"No way Marui-senpai isn't that kind of sentimental guy"

"You don't know for sure unless you try" the Seigaku player did have a point…maybe he should go to Marui's house. But…

"Thanks Kikumaru-san I'll go think things over"

"No problem nya!" getting up the two friends shook hands and waved off as Eiji took the route to Fuji's and Akaya took the route to Marui's; the only thing to do now was to figure out if….he really did love his senpai.

__________________________________

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to the kid…" Marui spoke to himself laying on his bed in his empty house for the weekend. If he had just swallowed his pride that day and talked to the kid then he wouldn't be in his room making holes in the floor.

They had dated for two months, in those months he had to admit they were the best in a really long time, he would always be laughing or fighting only to make up, it was fun and always something to look forward to the next day…but lately, a nagging voice in the back of his mind made him think. What if Akaya didn't love him…did he love him back? Were they just a passing crush or were they the real thing?

So many questions raced through his mind over and over again and again, and no matter how hard he tried to keep them away the more Marui was finding he was pushing the boy of his very thoughts away until, finally the kid stopped calling.

"I'm so stupid!" clenching his fists the redhead cursed and threw his pillow towards the other side of his room, accidentally knocking down a precious picture of his, running to pick up the framed image and making sure nothing was scratched or damaged Marui slowly almost dazed moved to sit on the edge of his bed, it was a picture of him and Akaya on their first date, when the second year asked him out and he said yes, the kid took him to the movies to see something the both of them had wanted to see in a long time.

In all the date was fun. No, that would be an understatement the date was the best day he had, it was the reason he asked for another date to the second year. Looking back…just because he didn't say the words he wanted to hear didn't mean he-

"MARUI-SENPAI!"

"GAh! W-what the hell!" jumping up and towards the window Marui opened it letting the cold air in, but still he stuck his head out only to meet with Akaya outside..

"Marui-senpai! I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier but I do now!"

"What are you talking about Akaya!"

Moving from his place, Marui saw writing in the white snow it was badly written but none the less it was Akaya's handwriting.

"I love you Marui Bunta! And I want to be your boyfriend forever!"

Holding his face from the tears and laugh, Marui closed his window and ran down his house and opened the door running bare foot through the snow and towards his junior, who smiled holding his arms wide open, finally the two hugged deep and filled with a warmth only the other could give.

"You're an idiot Bakaya"

"At least I'm your idiot" with a little pout but smiling from his kouhai boyfriend, Marui kissed Akaya, and this time he knew it was real.

______________________________

Me- so how was this chapter! So cute wasn't it!

If any of you were fans/readers of my last story "To Win His Heart" you'll get Akaya's little crush and Eiji's nickname for Fuji. Although I'm not saying you HAVE to read it, but I won't stop you from doing so!

Anyway please read and review and show me your love!


	11. Chapter 11 Why so weak?

Thanks to everyone who said I should up the stories! I'll do that from now on…(insert evil laugh)

Pairing: Uke Pair

Rating: T

__________________________________

It was finally here! Just two more days until the day we all were waiting for for so long would come, the reason me, Yanagi-senpai and Sanada-fukubuchou had put up with all those other weaklings from pathetic schools. We were going to play at the tournament between Japan and America, and I couldn't have been more excited.

"Oi Bakaya stop jumping around and get to training" Marui popped his green bubble demanding his hyper kouhai, who just stuck his tongue out in response

"Let him be Marui-kun, Kirihara-kun deserves to be happy" Yagyuu stated smiling at the grinning black haired boy

"Yeah but he needs to better himself, the opponent is from America"

"Since when have you ever cared about that white people's country?" Niou interjected himself nonchalantly

"I don't but I hear that the team is filled with guys who know what they're doing"

"Are you saying we don't?"

"That's not what I'm talking about idiot!"

"Marui-kun, Niou-kun please stop fighting like children" the Gentleman asked as calmly as ever, walking away from the two friends and towards the only kouhai on the team as he beamed proudly up at Jackal and Yanagi.

"I can't believe I got in!"

"Don't let it get to your head Akaya, Sanada will be there too and Yukimura as well, you don't want to make a fool out of yourself in front of him"

"I know that but still!" he couldn't help but grin like a cat he was damn proud of himself.

"Jackal's right Akaya, its best to train yourself now that things will get harder from now on" Yanagi stated to his kouhai who pouted

"Stop telling me I can't be excited senpai-tachi! I'm going to win!"

"Akaya" all three upperclassmen said in there 'don't get cocky and disgrace our school' voices,

"…Yeah yeah I got you" sighing the second year left the semi circle of third years and picked up his racket ready to take out his excitement on some unexpecting freshman.

_______________________________________

The two days pasted and Sanada and Akaya had arrived in their uniforms that matched the rest of their team of selective teens from other schools. Today was the day they were going to beat America and show Japan was a country to be recognized.

Slowly the matches began and one after another Japan took a win and then it was America until finally it was all up to singles 1 and the only two that hadn't played were Akaya and Ryoma.

"Even if you don't get picked Akaya being here was an honor" their vice-captain said to the second year who gave his impish grin,

"I plan on getting picked Sanada-san" looking up at the billboard Akaya let his eyes wander over the crowd and easily found his friends, there was Marui-senpai's redhead and his notorious green bubble, Niou-senpai's bleached white hair and smug grin, Yagyuu-senpai's purple hair and the thick glint of his glasses, Jackal-senpai's tan bald head, Yanagi-senpai and Yukumura-buchou, all of Rikkai's regulars were there watching them; even buchou who was still weak made it out here to see them.

There was no way he was going to lose when his senpai had won his match! And there was no way in hell he was losing in front of his friends, and captain.

Before long the entire auditorium had silenced and a name in neon green flashed in front of everyone; it was his name.

"Yes!" clenching his fists in pride Akaya glanced over to his team who in turn gave him slight nods of approval, thumbs ups and mouthed good lucks, a strong hand fell on his shoulder and Akaya turned

"Do not lose Akaya"

"Don't worry Sanada-san I won't!" with bright green orbs facing the courts, Akaya stepped out of the pit and onto confront his American opponent.

_______________________________

Back and forth the bright neon ball of yellow bounced on the courts between the two tennis players, slowly each boy won a point and then lost another until they were almost finished with half of the game.

"You're good" the blond boy said with a smirk, in his fluent Japanese

"Heh you haven't seen anything yet" Akaya responded to the boy who then glared, the pace of their game hastened and the entire crowd was on the edge of their seats, every point counted in this game, every swing of the racket brought one person closer to the goal….until!

"AKAYA!" all the regulars yelled in shock as they witnessed their kouhai trip and smash into the nets pole, hearing the dull sound of the bone against the metal.

"Time out!" Tezuka stood up and looked over the second year,

"I-I'm fine Tezuka-san"

"You've wounded your shoulder Kirihara, you can't play anymore"

"What!? Yes I can! It's nothing really!" glaring up at his temp-coach, the Seigaku captain didn't continue the obviously one-sided fight.

"Get up, you're getting that shoulder checked"

"No! I can-! Gah!" holding his shoulder in pain, the junior's face twisted in discomfort and agony, damn it! He couldn't end like this but- he knew he couldn't go on…not unless he wanted to lose his shoulder. Forcing his numb legs to move Akaya got up and followed the stoic teen, keeping his head down dark curls hid a crushed face under the watchful gazes of thousands.

________________________________________

In the room of white, actions passed the second year boy without so much as a nod or signal he was paying attention, until he was finally left alone did the boy let himself go

"DAMN IT! Damn it all! Why! Why when he was watching of all people!! When they were all watching me! Why!- w-why now…" falling to his knees Akaya clenched his shoulder hiding his eyes. The sound of the door opening and the resounding noise of footsteps were his only notice of another persons presence; Jackal's voice spoke.

"Akaya" facing the wall the second year refused to move even if it was his team and captain behind him,

"Please go away"

"Akaya…you know we can't do that" Marui tried to smile, only failing miserably in the process

"Please just leave me alone senpai-tachi…"

"Come on Akaya it was a freak accident it wasn't your fault" Niou encouraged his kouhai

"…."

"Akaya it wasn't your fault you did wonderfully" Yanagi spoke optimistically

"…." still remaining silent shaking his head, black waves of glistening locks wavered, and although his back hid his face everyone could tell their baby was crying.

Seeing that their words didn't do anything silently almost reluctantly the room was emptied and the dull sound of the door was his notice that his friends had left, he couldn't let them see his face now; if he did then he really would be a disgrace.

"Akaya" a calm voice spoke breaking his reverie, it was Yukimura.

"…" wiping his face free of the bitter tears with his good arm, Akaya remained kneeling at the wall refusing the face his idol; he knew the third year would be disappointed and that was something Akaya refused to see.

"Akaya please look at me" the soft plead in Yukimura's voice yearned for his baby's attention, but still the boy refused to look at him seeing his words wouldn't reach Yukimura swiftly crossed the room until he kneeled down behind his kouhai and gently cradled the boy in his arms.

To say the least shock and fear quickly took over the young boys body, however after some time the black haired boy relaxed in his upperclassman's hold, letting his head fall on a hard but comforting chest.

"I understand your pain Akaya, but you don't have to hide it"

"…. yes I do"

"Why?" speaking calmly and soft Yukimura let his kouhai speak when he wanted and made sure not to rush the boy

"Because if I cry then I'm weak, and you'll all see that…." turning his head slightly Yukimura could see from his angle, Akaya was trying to hold in those bitter tears he knew all too well.

"We're human Akaya, showing tears is natural"

"But you never cry! Yanagi-senpai doesn't cry! Sanada-san doesn't cry!…no one but me because I couldn't hold it in" clenching his fists Yukimura could feel the boy tense and anger swiftly replaced his sadness.

"Akaya"

"You don't get it buchou, I-I don't want to cry! I can't cry if…if I do then…."

"Then?"

Clenching his fists Akaya let his head fall hiding the bitter tears that finally released themselves from his bloodshot eyes,

"If I cry then I'll be weak in your eyes! I refuse, I refuse to be w-weak!" even as the words left his swollen red lips they could not conceal the fine line of crystal water caressing his face in rivets.

Without another moment Yukimura pulled his kouhai to his chest, holding him tight to his yearning heart, he understood the boys pain.....all too well.

"You could never look weak in my eyes Akaya, you are the future of Rikkai"

"…."

"You are not weak, I can see that every time I see you training, with every bead of sweat and every drop of blood, I can see"

"….."

"You are growing Akaya" letting his arms slip lightly from the boy but not enough for him to stray Yukimura gently turned the wounded player to face him, even if Akaya refused to look him in the eyes. Placing his hand kindly under the boys chin, lifting it until bloodshot green were staring into tender sapphire,

"Slowly I can see you are becoming more and more like us"

"…" without a whisper the boy murmured lightly swollen red lips moved,

"Hmm?"

"If I'm so strong then…"

"…" casting his eyes away for a moment before turning to his idol pleadingly

"Then why does it hurt so much to cry!? Why can't I win for once! Why can't I pass my limit?! Please tell me Yuki-buchou!" with his good arm Akaya grabbed onto the older boy in yearning, pulling as if he pulled hard enough the answers would fall on him.

"Akaya" clenching his eyes to hide his own rush of prickling tears, Yukimura held onto the boy tightly treading his fingers in dark black hair, holding a small tremoring body close to his heart. He was sure to never let go.

____________________________________________

Me- a bit sad and depressing…but I thought it was good, it got to a darker side of Akaya I think.

Also just a double heads up the next chapter is **M rated** and later on I'm most likely going to write some **dark fics** since that seems to be my specialty (or so I've been told) but don't worry only some of them will be dark, a lot of them will still be cute random drabbles

Please read and review! Member the more reviews the faster the chapters! (hopefully)


	12. Chapter 12 One Day Maybe

Thanks so much for the reviews to the last chapter! (As always….even if I only got two)

Pairing: Diabolic and Trick Pair

Rating: M

______________________________________

How long ago was it that Yukumura-buchou was sent to the hospital? One month, four months…its been too long since I could last remember but, if there is one thing that I do remember its that Marui-senpai wouldn't stop staring at him.

Its not like buchou would know or anything but still something in his eyes just seemed to be only aimed at buchou…no matter how much, I liked him.

Buchou was cool he was my idol, the one guy I could look up in awe and laugh with as a friend, I didn't want him to be in that hospital bed anymore than anyone else did, I wanted him to run around on the courts again and tell the freshman to do things, to just be there for us….I didn't want to hate him.

"I think its about time we leave" Yagyuu stated in his quiet voice, as the rest of the team got up and said their goodbyes a bubble of red remained seated.

"Marui lets go" Sanada called out, half the team spilled out of the white room looking back in,

"I'm going to stay a little longer"

"Marui-"

"I'll stay with him Sanada-san" Akaya stated quietly, making sure his voice didn't carry.

"Fine" closing the door the footsteps of their teammates ran against the walls, leaving them alone. Large peridot orbs continued to watch in silence as deep violet continued to stare in content.

After some time the room fell into an eerie quiet that seemed to accompany hospital rooms until

"Senpai…why do you always stare at buchou like that?"

"….what are you talking about Akaya?" Marui responded quietly not breaking his gaze at the blue haired boy.

"He's not going to wake up anytime soon"

"He may, he's stronger than that" green eyes glared for a moment as a pale fist clenched

"I know that! But that doesn't mean he'll wake up soon!"

"Be quiet Akaya! You're yelling too loud!" still even as he threatened him Marui didn't look up from the fellow third year's sleeping face.

"Why do we always have to be here! You don't have to watch over him 24/7!"

"If you're tired then leave, I'm staying" as if the very words had cut him deep in his heart Akaya clenched his fists until he was sure there was blood, he didn't care; picking up his things the second year left with his bag over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him.

He didn't want to hate Yukimura-buchou, but he just had to.

_______________________________________________

They had been dating long before all of this, before Yukimura was sent to the hospital, before the Nationals, hell even long before districts; but it wasn't until their captain was sent to that white room did Akaya notice.

The redhead would laugh less, he would stare off into the distance, they wouldn't hug or touch anymore, and now….now Akaya knew why.

"He loves him…Marui-senpai loves Yukimura-buchou" letting his tears slip past his tightly closed eyes, Akaya fell to the ground of his room floor pulling his knees to himself holding them close to his small chest.

He loved his buchou, he loved his senpai, but…that didn't matter, there was no room for him between them.

The following days Marui and Akaya said little to nothing to each other, they stole glances at one another acknowledging the other person's presence but nothing bigger than that was exchanged between the two lovers. With the way things were going could one say they were lovers?

Day by day pasted but still Akaya kept his hope that Marui would look at him the same as he did long ago, they would kiss again, hold each other, touch… but just the same as weeks turned to months Yukimura remained in the hospital and Marui drew further and further away from the second year.

Now they no longer stole glances, now when their fingers slid against each other they would feel nothing, there was emptiness that was once filled with love. It was the end of their relationship as lovers.

________________________________________

"What's up brat? Have a cat fight with your boyfriend?" Niou smirked at the second year one day after practice, the black haired boy just continued to change and ignore the upper classman.

"…"

"The silent treatment huh?" crossing his arms, Niou continued to watch the younger boy with his icy blue eyes, noticing the fine underline of muscles just touching a smooth layer of pale skin, the small torso but tight reflexes of his body movements flowing with ease as he took his shirt off and the bend of his pants against his thighs, slightly a pair of white skin twitched and a sensation to touch that skin filled the bleach haired boy.

Akaya tried to ignore the pair of icy blue eyes on his back, he really did but even as he filled his mind with distractions of school and annoying teachers the sensation running through his veins kept coming back. Until finally he couldn't take it anymore

"Why do you keep staring at me Niou-senpai" turning around to face the third year, Akaya stuffed his hands in his tennis uniform pant pockets trying not to notice the way Niou was staring at his body.

"No reason, why? self-conscious?" taking tiny swayed steps towards his kouhai

"Like hell"

"Then why ask?"

"Because its annoying me" pouting Akaya couldn't help but feel a familiar slight pull at his heart the way his upperclassman was looking at him; it was the same way Marui looked at him from on top of him, hungry with lust.

Seeing the wild haired boy pouting that cute way of his only made Niou smirk at what he was going to do, although he knew the kid was dating the fat candy hog, he also noticed the way the redhead looked at their buchou. From there it wasn't hard to tell who the fellow third year chose, but what he couldn't see was why he chose their captain and not Akaya. The kid was a damn looker and one hell of a tease, just by his looks alone you could tell he was good in bed even if he was under, of course the fact that he liked the kid long before the candy hog did, may have helped him think that way.

Taking the last steps until he was so close to the younger boy he could lick him on the nose, Niou felt a flush of pride at the defiance he saw in those peridot orbs and a wave of affection at the blush on that too pale skin. Silently he mused how red it could get

"You're getting too close senpai" cursing at the burning red he was sure that was on his face, Akaya kept his eyes flaring with rebellion, sure he had learned all his tricks from the Trickster himself but that didn't mean he couldn't learn from others, or make some of his own.

"I know that brat" making sure his breath was acknowledged on the latter's face and a red flush followed Niou let his hands softly almost uncharacteristically hesitantly wander on the boys upper body, enjoying the sharp intake of breath that graced his ears.

"Wha-what are y-you doing…s-senpai"

"What's it look like brat" came a hoarse response, pressing his kouhai onto the cold lockers until the boy arced his back towards his body, with one hand he grabbed the black mob of seaweed weaving his fingers through the glistening locks, Niou took hold of the latter's soft lips earning a moan in response.

With his other hand he played with the boy's chest pulling and trailing his fingers along the fine line of small but well toned muscles, gasps and mewls resulted from the ministrations and an eager pull at his hair pleading for more.

"N-Niou-senpai" Akaya stuttered against his swollen tongue now being played with the bleach haired boy's well experienced one, he could feel the thick pink muscle pass his row of teeth and fight for dominance over his own, the taste that filled his mouth was not something he had ever tasted before it was unique and yet familiar; it tasted like Niou.

"Akaya" saying that name for the first time ever since they had met a year ago, Niou let himself slip out of the boys mouth and slowly move down his pink body, as small hands pulled at his bleached hair undoing his rat tail.

"N-Niou" without the suffix there was nothing holding him back, Niou dove up and took the latter's swollen lips, grabbing hold of his kouhai's member finally getting the sound he wanted to hear.

"Masaharu!" feeling a strong hand wrap around his waist pressing him closer to the other hand that was tightening itself against him, Akaya lulled his head back with a loud moan, he knew what they were doing was wrong, he still loved Marui somewhere deep within but…with Niou's lips on his neck and his tongue sucking and biting, those ungodly perfect fingers pumping him as he pressed his leg through his own opening them for more space, Akaya couldn't help but think that maybe somehow…one day.

"Akaya say it" his voice hoarse and broken Niou kept pumping the boy as he ground into the latter merciously as if their clothes were no longer there.

"W-what…!" the hand pulled on him wrapping itself around him tighter moving with ferocity, the leg between his moving along a rhythm that was soon to drive Akaya crazy.

"Say it" without having to say more Niou knew his kouhai understood what he meant, somehow they always knew what the other was thinking most of the time, he also knew that he didn't want to hear them if they weren't true.

Akaya understood, he knew what his senpai wanted its just that could he give it to him? His heart still belonged to Marui even if he knew they were over, the memories they shared were real. The love and pain they had gone through together were what kept him hoping…. But…now.

Now Niou Masaharu, his mentor, his senpai and most likely his best friend was showing him how he felt…he didn't need to use words, he didn't have to get him drunk or play with him, Niou-senpai wasn't like that; what he wanted he got and he wanted Akaya. He wanted him to love him just as he loved him, thinking back with much concentration and will power Akaya replayed all the times he spent with the bleached haired boy, the days just the two of them were together, the feelings and emotions that filled him and he knew. Akaya knew what he had to do

"Masaharu"

"Akaya" letting go of the soft skin he was sucking on, leaving a dark pink mark on the latter's neck marking his territory, icy blue gazed into large peridot.

"…I love you" maybe one day…deep within him his feelings for Marui would be gone and Niou would be there, replacing him.

One day…he was sure he could fall in love with Niou Masaharu.

________________________________

Me- soo how was it! I have finally realized I CAN NOT write smut but I can write naughty teasing! So I hope that makes up for my inability to write what a real M story is suppose to be! Hahah

But yes, the part where Marui falls for Yukimura as he's in the hospital was from Dusk and not from me, I just made Akaya fall for Niou and vise versa.

Please read and review!!!!! And tell me what ya'll think


	13. Chapter 13 Damn Niou

Alright I want to thank the two reviewers who have been faithful to me for some chapters already, **Sakurakitty2 **and **Phoenixfirekitsune **thank you both for always reviewing! And my silent readers too! This is for ya'll!

Pairing: SanadaXNiou

Rating: K+

________________________________

Sanada Genichiroh was a great kid, he was an honor student although you would never have thought so by his appearance, he was intelligent, strong, a leader, cold and a bit withdrawn and definitely not the kindest teen out there in the world. But Sanada Genichiroh was most likely the most faithful and loyal friend anyone could find, with a patience to match……however.

Today just didn't seem to be agreeing with him.

First thing in the morning Sanada wakes up only to have huge morning breath, walking calmly to the bathroom he opens the door only to be screamed at by his mother, who was presently in the bathroom. Thanking the gods for his tennis skills at flexing into odd positions Sanada evaded every single object his mother threw at him in her fury, closing the door to his room the boy tried to get dressed as his clothes tried just as equally to kill him by sticking to his head, pulling at his legs, and refusing to fit his arms, Sanada finally made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Only to face his older brother…..damn it.

"Morning Genichiroh"

"Good morning brother" trying to keep a good distance from the college student Sanada sat at the table to make his breakfast, silence soon filled in the Sanada household, with his father already out to work, his mother up stairs, and grandfather still sleeping, the Sanada siblings sat in the kitchen. Some time pasted and Sanada thought maybe today his brother wasn't going to harass him….

"Hey Geni"….then again.

"I told you to not call me that brother"

"I'll call you what I want GENIchiroh-chan" smiling an all to familiar smile Sanada quickly thought to himself '_now I remember why I hate Niou so much' _like it was the blue haired boy's fault his smile looked so similar to his older brother.

"So have you got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

"No"

"Hmm that's a problem little bro"

"I don't think it matters brother, tennis-"

"Yeah yeah to hell with tennis for a minute, you're in high school now damn it, get a girl or I'm officially calling you gay!"

"Brother!" flushing red, Sanada mentally cursed that only his family could make him blush.

"You better get a girl Genichiroh and she better be hot!" glaring at Sanada with his identically colored dark brown eyes, the older teen nonchalantly went back to his coffee

"L-like I said brother, tennis is all I'm thinking about we will give Rikkai High its second year at the top of the Nation-"

"Shut up Genichiroh, tennis is not a girl, and you are not gay; are you?" looking at his little brother with eyes now similar to a certain blue haired boy Sanada grimaced '_Damn Niou' _yes, curse the boy whom in no way was related to you, since it IS Niou's fault The older Sanada acts like him…who just so happens to be six years older.

"No I'm not"

"Good boy" smiling as he went back to his coffee, Sanada excused himself and finally left his house to get to school, mentally cursing his bigger brother; for Sanada Genichiroh who was a great kid, an honor student, intelligent, strong and a leader….wouldn't dare say anything against his brother.

Today was going to be fun.

_________________________________________________

"Niou sixty laps!"

"What?! What did I do" looking incredulously at the vice captain of Rikkai the blue haired boy didn't like that glare he saw aimed right at him.

"Seventy laps now!"

"Damn it"

"What did you do Niou-senpai?" Akaya asked large green eyes looking up at his mentor

"Nothing kid" dropping his racket in the boys unexpecting hands the older teen turned "at least nothing yet"

They shared a knowing smile, before completely turning around to run his laps. Just as Sanada watched with a stern frown, when Yukimura came over with a curiously high raised brow

"Why are you making Niou run Sanada?"

"…he's been wising off lately, he needed to be reminded his position on the team"

"Hmm? last time I checked I was the captain, not you Sanada-_kun_" a glint shone in his blue eyes, Sanada unconsciously gulped and nodded hiding his face under his hat; he turned to go practice. Thinking. '_Damn Niou_'

__________________________________________________

"Scolded by Seiichi were you Genichiroh?" Yanagi smiled knowingly to his old friend,

"Not now Renji" passing the light brown haired boy Sanada knew there was a grin on his face and soon the sound of scribbling rang in his ears.

Making his way to the benches the large teen took up his racket and a few balls before heading towards the courts, watching over the freshmen and non-regulars he was about to yell out to them when Yukimura's voice rang in his head and he held his tongue. When suddenly he over heard a couple of voices,

"Hhahah whys Niou running again?"

"Fukubuchou sent him"

"Hahah how lame but it serves him right"

"Marui-senpai" a pout appeared on the young second years face, only to turn into a growl as the redhead wrung his fingers through his black wild hair. "Stop that!"

"So Bakaya you know why the gorilla is over there growling to himself?"

'_GORILLA?! ME!?'_ Sanada was sure there was a vein in his head about the size of a- a tree root!

"You mean Sanarilla! Hahah"

"Oh nice Akaya!"

'_those two_!' if only he was allowed to punish them! The things he'd do! '_damn Niou_!'

_________________________________________

Barely making morning practice by some miracle Sanada had survived the worst day of his life.

After being mistaken for a freshman bully, forgetting his lunch, having to stay after to wash the board because he was caught not paying attention, and having to run the same amount of laps he gave Niou demanded coolly by Yukimura, Sanada Genichiroh was not a happy camper.

"Sanada's really pissed off" Jackal quietly mentioned to the only person listening to him,

"Yes, I can't imagine what would trouble him" Yagyuu said in his monotone voice.

"Who knows"

"Jackal, Yagyuu!"

"Y-yes!" the two teens squeaked at their names

"Shut up" turning on his heel Sanada walked off, cursing it was all because of that blue haired trouble maker he was having a bad day! He had to have the same smile as his older brother, he had to get Yukimura angry at him! It was his fault for Renji to write in his notebook, his fault for not letting him punish Akaya and Marui for talking behind his back, figuratively and literiatively! (all he had to do was turn around and grab them by their collars!) it was Niou's fault he had go through all that badness the entire day!

Stomping to the clubroom, his eyes clenched, his arms tight across his chest, Sanada didn't see a string tied to the closed door, or hear the swish of a liquid above him until…..

"GGGGGGGAaaaaaaaHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it was too late.

"Sanada what happened!" soon the sound of everyone's footsteps came running to him, seeing and instantly trying to hold their laughs in at the sight of their great Emperor sitting on the ground in a large puddle, legs open and laying around useless, a neon pink bucket on his head, drenching him in water.

"DAMN YOU NIOU!!!!!!!!!!"

______________________________________

Me- ok even I know this was so pointless! But I loved Sanada's big brother! Even if I sorta made him the way I wanted, since we don't know how his brother or even family acts like (that was a disclaimer)

Please read and review though!


	14. Chapter 14 Demon Akaya

Thanks for the reviews!

Pairing: Kirihara

Rating: Dark T

_______________________

"You want us to what?" Marui exclaimed shock written all across his face, green bubble gone back into his sugary mouth

"I want us to lose the first two matches we have during Nationals"

"But Yukimura!" Jackal began, why?! Why the hell would they lose!? After they had gone through hell and back to get there as Champions of the Kantou?

"Let me finish" turning his blue eyes to his shocked teammates, the captain began to explain "I only want the doubles the lose, make it believable"

"Why" Niou spoke from far behind the group, his ice blue clashing with sapphire

"I want Akaya to grow"

"Grow?"

"Yes, lately I've seen Akaya grow as a player more and more, but-"

"But?" Yagyuu was the one who spoke this time, his eyes hidden behind thick glasses seemed to be ever watchful of his captain.

"He isn't getting stronger mentally"

"…." the team stood silent.

"His strength is powerful, his control and ability to analyze his opponents are showing in his way of playing, but unfortunately I still see him relying on that monster in him, more than often" that was true.

Everyone of them could see from time to time their babies eyes would turn bloodshot at the slightest form of annoyance, it was annoying at most….but deep down it was sad.

Sad to see their baby was not getting stronger in the way they did, it was sad that Akaya was still the same demon he was a year ago. It was sad….and it hurt.

"You want us to play the part" Sanada spoke up, his deep voice resounding through out the large clubroom.

"Yes, lose hope, scream, cry, anything to make him believe we are truly losing" it wasn't often the team heard their normally kind buchou's voice hard and cold, so withdrawn and heartless.

"We're not to tell him are we?" Yanagi said calmly opening his eyes, letting the sun dance in his light brown orbs- sharp and just as cold as his captain.

Everyone turned to their captain, each face cold and heartless, turning with his back to them and to the window, looking at their baby picking up balls outside with a growl on his pouting face, Yukimura nodded

"No one dare tell him" turning his head slightly in a profile, a wind blew outside and the sun shone through the window, bathing their captain in a light deserving of his name.

"He will find out himself." If only they knew how right he was.

___________________________________________________

I-impossible!

Staring with wide peridot orbs, Akaya watched as he stood planted to the ground as a foreign player wiped the floor with one of his senpai right before his eyes; and he couldn't do a damn thing!

6-2, their lose. What a disgrace! Akaya cursed clenching his fists in anger as whispers of his Yagyuu-senpai The Gentleman lose, it made his blood boil; but what could he do?

Tightening his hands around the small green fence keeping him from his senpai-tachi on the courts, Akaya wanted to ask, scream, yell at the quiet teen. Who gave a damn if the guy was his tutor! Why did he have to lose?! And to such a pathetic lot of foreigners!

"Yagyuu-senpai" keeping his voice in control of his emotions, Akaya's green eyes met with the glint of glass

"Yes Kirihara-kun"

Opening his mouth to speak his mind, the second year felt his teammates look at him, almost daring him to speak. He closed his mouth and cast his eyes to the ground, dishearten but still angry.

"Nothing, good game"

"…Thank you" walking away, Rikkai watched as their doubles went up. Akaya held his breath until the final point.

6-1, their lose…again. Damn it all! Why the hell are they losing this badly?! Akaya pressed himself to the fence tightly, bending the metal until it fell to his body; it hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt watching Marui-senpai and Jackal-senpai loses to those bastards!

Those white faced bastards were taking what they, Rikkai, had spent years trying to perfect! This was suppose to be their third year winning Nationals, he's be damned to hell if they lost here, when they were so close!

"Senpai-tachi!" the second year yelled, grabbing his teammates attention, jumping over the fence from the higher grounds onto the court Akaya made his way to his captain and two senpai. "Why the hell are you guys playing so weak!"

"Akaya"

"No! we're suppose to win Nationals! That is our goal, how are we going to win if you guys keep losing!"

"Akaya!" Yukimura spoke raising his voice just above a yell, his normally calm face slight twisted in frustration and anger. "Show respect, you out of all of us should know how it feels to lose"

He knew. And for a moment he hated himself, "…hai, I'm sorry Marui-senpai, Jackal-senpai, buchou"

"It's fine" Jackal spoke as he walked away, Marui followed whispering into his kouhai's ear

"Beat them dead Akaya"

"I plan to senpai" it would be his greatest pleasure, and his worst nightmare.

_______________________________________

It wasn't suppose to be like this. This wasn't what he wanted, nothing of the like! Yukimura clenched his fists feeling his body go numb at the sight that stopped his heart. His baby, the one person who he treated with the utmost care and love, his kouhai, the reason he had told everyone to lose…was bleeding, blood red from the fence above him.

"Akaya" he could barely hear himself murmur that name, as the team pressed themselves against the side fence, fear and anxiousness in their faces. It was plain to see they were feeling the same as he was

"Akaya g-get up!" he heard Marui yell, fear making his voice stutter

"Wake up Akaya!" Jackal's voice rang raw throughout the now silent courts. Everyone watched as the second years blood-bathe body detached itself from the metal fence, now broken and twisted like the corpse it had let go of.

Everyone watched with strained anticipation, hoping, wishing that the boy would move even one damn finger!

"Get the hell up Akaya" it was Niou. He was concerned too….that had to mean something, something even Yukimura didn't want to think about.

The courts were still as every eye watched for a slight movement from the unconscious boy, time slugged its way into Rikkai's mind passing with such dull slowness it bordered on madness.

"Akaya" Sanada.

"Kirihara-kun" Yagyuu.

"Yukimura, is this what you wanted?" Yanagi asked, his voice dark daring his captain to answer. No one wanted to see this to its disgusting end, their baby lay drenched in his own blood, crippled on the courts he loved so much; and it was all their fault….because they wanted him to grow…such a God-forsaken damn stupid reason!

No, it wasn't suppose to be like this at all.

"Akaya…please"

_________________________________________

Blood. Red hot blood was all he remembered. Oozing from his flesh, burning his skin, his heart ached, his body screamed to rest…sleep that was all he wanted.

Akaya opened his eyes and nothing but darkness filled his sight, it was deathly quiet and he didn't mind; this was heaven from the hell he was enduring. When suddenly voices called to him, and then images of the faces those voices belonged to

Marui.

Jackal.

Niou.

Sanada.

Yagyuu.

Yanagi.

….Yukimura.

Neon green drowning in hot red opened to glare, slowly as if he were watching from someone else's eyes Akaya watched as his body got up from the bloody ground, and obliterate his opponent, casing him in his own blood. Flashes of color and light raced pass his eyes, his horror stricken teammates, the fear and relief in his senpai's faces, each and every repulsive look of his opponents team. It was perfect.

Akaya could hear his mouth open and a voice speak, raw and painful, declaring Rikkai's assured win, the weakness of everyone else…that laugh. It was sordid.

This...this demon was back, stronger, harder to control and so painfully a mirror of himself, Akaya closed his eyes wishing it all away, he didn't want to see this anymore he didn't want to be reminded how sickeningly weak he was. To be reminded of how much he had to go to even be on the lowest stage his senpai were on, and how little he had grown.

It hurt.

_____________________________________

At the end of the day, Rikkai won and they were passed onto the finals of Nationals. It wasn't until they were back at school did Akaya let himself go.

"Y-you b-bastards!" screaming at his so called friends, light peridot turned over to deep emerald, glaring at the group of silent third years.

No one spoke.

"Answer me, why! Why the damn hell did you do that! You all played me! Y-you played me and.…and that monster came out again!" damn it, he could feel tears coming; Akaya cursed himself even more, why was he so weak!?

"To make you grow" Marui's quiet voice spoke up, as everyone flinched and looked away; almost as if they were ashamed….they had right to be.

"Grow?! You all, my friends, cheated me to make me grow!?" slamming his clenched fist to the wall behind him, some of the team jumped.

"You're our kouhai Akaya, it was only for your benefit" Sanada spoke, his face dark under his hat

"What did it benefit me _fukubuchou _t-that monster came out a-again, after I tried so hard to control it!"

"…."

"Why didn't anyone see- c-couldn't any of you see how hard I was trying to grow on my own-n?"

"…."

"I didn't want to go back to that thing! I didn't want- I- waahhhh" the tears came and they came remorseless, covering his flushed face with clear bitter water. Turning his head away, even as he stood there wounded and alone Akaya still had pride; when he felt a pair of strong arms around him, tight, warm, comforting…and guilty.

"I'm so sorry Akaya, I asked everyone to do this, it was my fault mine alone" there was truth in his gentle voice

Clenching the other boys sleeve, hard and full of hurt, in a moments heart beat Akaya did the unthinkable, he punched Yukimura in the face sending him to the ground

"Yukimura!"

"Akaya!" the room rang with both the boys names, then all stood quiet.

"…why buchou…I- I wanted- I hoped you of all of them to see me!" bowing his head, the boy fell to his knees, tears still falling from his twisted face "why did it have to come back after I progressed so much!?…why am I so damn weak!" he screamed into the ground shaking his head, tremoring violently; when again slowly and more gently the same pair of arms held him.

"…I'm so sorry Akaya, this- that thing wasn't suppose to come out….not like that" running his hand through the boys hair, pulling him closer Yukimura closed his eyes praying the sounds of his babies cry would stop. "I'm so sorry"

Before long slowly Sanada came and fell to the floor hugging his captain and kouhai, Yanagi and Yagyuu followed, slowly Marui and Jackal came falling to the ground making a large circle around their captain and kouhai, Niou came in last, no smile on his face but a faded stream of water running along his face.

And there they stayed until dusk, until everyone became hoarse, until Akaya finally forgave them, his friends.

__________________________________________

Me- I loved this one! Wow I didn't think this chapter would come out so beautiful! Its from POT's OVA 18-19 only different, hope it wasn't too OOC (out of character) with Akaya

Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15 Help Me Forget

Thanks for the reviews

Pairing: Diabolic pair

Rating: M

______________________________________

"Hey Akaya want to hang out with us?" Jackal asked the freshman now they were all in high school, the 15 year old shook his head.

"Nah it's cool Jackal-senpai, I've got somewhere to be"

"Hmm? And where's that Brat?" Niou quirked a fine blue eye brow high on his forehead in question, taking a few steps closer to their kouhai finally wrapping his arm over his shoulder, the four had finished playing a Saturday game of tennis and now it was time to eat- thanks to Jackal.

"Somewhere not here Niou-senpai" his signature-without his own knowing- cute pout appeared on his fine face, now developing into a young man worthy of all the praise that followed from middle school. Now that he was in high school, beside the fact that he was just a freshman, Kirihara Akaya was a damn good looker. Get past his ego and pride and there was a kid everyone of the Rikkai regulars fell in love with, he was cute with that pout of his, those bright green orbs that shone with mischief, that grin that gleamed with pride at them. It was just that now- you didn't have to look deeper to find something to love, Akaya's very being screamed to be noticed; even if he didn't notice it himself.

The naivety he held in middle school was only one of the many characteristics he had brought into high school.

"And where's that? A place our kouhai going without his senpai knowing?" Marui smirked blowing the notorious green bubble, wrapping his arm around his kouhai's shoulder from the other side

"Does it matter?"

"Yes" the three upperclassmen said in unison,

"I'm not a-"

"Baby, we know" the three said once again in perfect unison, as if by instinct

"Then don't baby me!" that pout on his face formed once more, earning a smirk from Niou and a smile from Jackal,

"It's part of the job as a senpai, Akaya" grinned Marui playfully knocking his head to the slightly smaller boy, their hair contrasting. "Always has been and always will be"

"Gee…great"

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Niou faked a shocked looked then grinned "want me to tell mama?"

The three saw with amused looks as Akaya visibly grimaced "don't bring buchou into this"

"Heh thought so" releasing the boy the blue haired boy, shifted his bag over his right shoulder and began to walk off, with a wave of his left hand in the air "whatever you do, don't die"

"Yeah right" for some reason unknown to him, Niou just randomly adopted that slogan whenever he would leave.

"Well take care Akaya, be sure to get home before night fall"

"I got it" turning his head in a half turn from his ex-babysitter, the teen sighed

"I'll call to make sure your home on time, alright? No detours"

"I got it Jackal-senpai!" now his frown appeared on his face, he was in high school now damn it, he didn't need a damn babysitter anymore; even if Yukimura said otherwise.

Slowly removing his arm almost reluctantly Marui glanced over to his kouhai,

"See you later Akaya, I'll call too"

"You don't need to check up on me, I'll be home on time"

"I don't mean it like that-"

"Then what?" placing his hands in his pocket pants Akaya looked at his senpai with curious eyes, another emotion shone in those emerald green eyes but in a moment they were gone. Marui could have sworn they looked almost…. Hopeful?

"..nothing, later"

"Bye" turning to leave, Marui heard a sigh from the younger boy before his own footsteps faded the other way. And for some reason Marui couldn't help but feel apprehensive to let to boy out of his sight- as if…something bad was going to happen.

Heh. What were the possibilities of that happening? Without another thought, the second year ran off to catch up with his friends, he was going to squeeze Jackal out of every penny he had today.

____________________________________

Sitting peacefully at a light café a figure calmly drank from their cup of tea, in their mid twenties the figure was content and showed an attitude of nonchalant to the society bustling around them, they waited until the promised time of 4, to meet an acquaintance. Dressed in a pressed white shirt, half of a suit and a professional name tag on the chest; time pasted until their acquaintance finally appeared.

"Sorry did I keep you waiting long?"

"Not at all, I enjoyed the waiting"

"Heh again really sorry, I had to change and all"

"I see, you look very wonderful"

"…uh thanks" the acquaintance bowed, nervously scratching the back of their head. "So uh do I sit down or-"

"Oh no, we have to go some place else, more secluded"

"Oh right" nodding, the acquaintance saw the figure place the money on the table and the two exited the café.

The two figures conversed once in a while in the figure's car, watching the world pass by with flashing colors until they had reached a building

"Here we are"

"Looks like a hotel"

"I thought it'd be perfect since we could be alone"

"Yeah…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no it's fine, I'm good"

"That's good to hear" smiling the figure lead their acquaintance into the hotel, up the elevator and into their room on the second floor, the door closing behind them.

"Alright why don't you make yourself comfortable and we can get started"

"Yeah sure" placing their things on the ground at their feet, the acquaintance sat on the couch looking around the apartment room, observing.

"Here some tea to calm you"

"Thank you" taking the cup of warmth, the figure sat on the other side with a gentle smile

"I've heard a lot about you already but why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well…I'm wait- why does it matter? Isn't this an interview?"

"Hmm? Oh right, forgive me, business first" flustered the figure got up and left to get something, as the acquaintance took a large gulp of the tea taking a sigh the figure returned and sat down

"Is that all you'll need?"

"Yes" holding the notepad, the figure asked once again "so tell me about yourself"

"Well I-!" suddenly the room began to spin, slowly almost as if the spin was drowsy then faster and faster until the body fell victim to the sickness of numb, dropping the cup to the floor; bearing hearing the shatter of the glass darkness began to fill the acquaintance's sight, "wha-what the hell is-"

"Nothing much, you look tired- rest now, I'll take care of you" with their last strength the acquaintance saw the figure smirk mockingly and predatory like, before losing conscious the acquaintance mentally cursed themselves for being so stupid and uttered one last name before fading.

"Marui….senpai"

___________________________________________

Turning to the west, light violet orbs curiously looked to the distance

"What's up Marui?"

"Nothing…I just thought I heard someone call my name"

"Heh right" stuffing his face with food Niou ignored the glare the redhead shot his way,

"It might have been your imagination Marui" Jackal smiled at his ex-doubles partner, now in high school the team went under some changes mostly in the doubles section; where Niou was now playing singles, Yagyuu in doubles with Jackal and Marui with Yanagi, occasionally switching off- not that that settled well with the Master at first, but Yukimura wouldn't hear of it.

"…yeah maybe- hey! Niou damn you that piece was mine!"

"Too slow fatty"

"Bastard"

"So sue me" smirking at the fuming friend, the sudden ringing of his cell's musical tone of Start by Nakagauchi Masataka his favorite actor and singer, broke him from his fun, "hello? Oh hey Yukimura"

"What's buchou want?"

"No we haven't seen him since 2"

"What's he want?"

"What?! you can't be serious" instantly the fun and trickery in the 16 year olds voice disappeared and rare genuine worry replaced it.

The two ex-doubles partners shared a look of concern at whatever it was to make Niou worry, had to be big and if it came from Yukimura- then it was possibly even more important than the world coming to an end.

"Yeah I see, we're on it" hanging up his cell, the teen waved for the bill

"Are you going to tell us what the fuck that was?"

"…Akaya's gone missing"

"WHAT!?" the two teens stood up, screaming in unison drawing the restaurants customers attention,

"Sit down"

"What the hell!? How when!" Jackal was in babysitter mode instantly

"I got a call from Yukimura saying Akaya's mom called him saying he hasn't returned home yet and she wanted to know if he knew where he was"

"But he left us at 2 it's almost 10!"

"Yeah I know, when Yukimura couldn't give her an answer she said she was going to call the police, Yukimura convinced her that that wasn't necessary and that we would find him"

"You mean?"

"Yeah Sanada, Yagyuu, Yanagi and Yukimura are already out looking"

"Then we have to get out of here and hurry!" Marui said, standing up he grabbed his things and aimed for the door when Niou held him fast.

"Wait"

"What now!? Akaya's out there probably lost and alone!"

"I know that but we need to think first, set up places to look for him so we don't end up looking in places we already have" that made sense, paying for the food Jackal got up and looked at the two others with a dark face

"I'll go to the arcade on Honcho"

"I'll go the other way to Nihonodori station" Niou pulled out his cell, "keep in contact alright?"

"Got it" the bald teen nodded and in a flash the boy ran off

"Marui where are you going to look?"

"I'll head a bit further from Honcho to Minaminakadori"

"That's far why go there?"

"We once went to the pool there"

"Why- whatever, remember call if you find anything"

"Got it" both sharing a nod from the other, the teens turned the other way and off into the night the members of Rikkai's tennis team ran off to find their baby.

_____________________________

"Mmm w-what happened?" groggily peridot green orbs woke in a room unfamiliar to him,

"I see you're awake, good" at the sudden sound of a voice Akaya turned in shock at the sight of the tennis magazine man he had trusted, instantly his mind reeled and peridot covered over to emerald

"What the fuck do you want from me" he demanded

"You should know already, I don't need to explain" seeing the man slowly undress, cold, raw, disgusting fear slid itself into his stomach; pulling his heart and lungs until they barely moved

"Bastard! Y-you drugged me! Let me go!" wringing in his binds on the large bed, Akaya noticed with dread his clothes had been loosened until they hung off his body like rags, his pant zipper unzipped showing large cleavage of his lower stomach; had he been in another situation he'd have blushed.

"Now now, Akaya-kun you don't want the neighbors to hear you"

"Oh no? HELP! RAPE! SOMEONE HEL-!"

"Shut the fuck up" lunging at the boy covering his mouth until he swallowed his tongue, "you will listen to me or I will kill you Kirihara Akaya, you're just a boy; and boys can disappear without anyone ever remembering them"

For the first time, Akaya felt terror and sadness mingle in a repugnant taste- terror for himself and sadness that if he really did disappear….**would** anyone notice? Of course! What was he even thinking?! His senpai for sure, they of all people would remember him! They…must be coming to get him someone must have noticed his absence! Or so he told himself; anything just to keep the dark thoughts from taking over his mind.

Time seemed to slow to an agonizing torture, Akaya watched unable to do anything against his binds as the man touched his body drawing a smile at his shiver, the eerie look in the man's eyes at his body under him slowly showing more and more skin, it was repulsive, revolting, it made his stomach turn, his heart beat in fear in terror, it quickened his breathing until each breath hurt, his brain tried to think of an escape- anything anyone!- Akaya prayed and prayed to get from the man's coarse touch but anything he did the man just roughly pushed him back in his place.

Slowly as the time went by slower, Akaya's determination began to waver when he thought he couldn't bare to have the man's hands on his hips Akaya felt a surge of adrenaline, who was this fucker! What gave him the damn thought he could over power him?! He was the Junior Ace of Rikkai, their pride! He'd be damned if he let his bastard take what was his to give away! With that thought Akaya raised his leg and kneed the man in the stomach causing him to roll over in pain; gasping for air.

At the chance, Akaya sat up and with strength he had tore out of the bond to his arms, jumping out of the room and quickly glancing at the apartment, Akaya knew in that split moment he couldn't run through the hotel, instead he jumped from the sliding glass door. With the reflex of a true tennis player his knees held the weight of his body as he dashed away from the room-Akaya couldn't think straight he didn't want to think, he just forced himself to keep running farther and farther from the man….from the fear.

__________________________________

"Anything on your end?"

"No"

"I'll keep asking around someone must have seen him" hanging up, it was rare to hear such fear in Jackal's voice even if they had been doubles partners for years. Marui hung up his phone and kept looking straining his eyes until he could feel them pulsating, it had been hours since the team split up, Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu searched one half of the city while Jackal, Niou and himself the other. By the time on his cell it was already half past 1 in the morning and Mrs. Kirihara had already called the cops, it was only a matter of time before she called them to her house for questioning- stopping their own search for their baby.

"Damn it Akaya where are you" whispering with plea Marui continued to search for the boy, he knew it deep down that afternoon he had a bad feeling now it seemed so clear! Why didn't he listen to it! Mentally cursing at his stupidity Marui was about to yell out the boy's name until

He heard a soft whimper from behind a cluster of trees, curious as to what the thing that made the sound was Marui cautiously made his way to the sound when from the darkness a shadow of a crouching figure appeared, temoring

"..A--Akaya!?" turning of the balls of his feet, Akaya fell backward in shock and terror when he recognized the person who called his name

"M-Marui s-senpai!" in a moment the two embraced the other not caring if this may have been the first time they shared such intimacy, Marui grabbed the boys head placing him so close to his chest- Akaya might not have been able to breath, he didn't care, in that moment he never wanted to let the young boy go.

"Akaya thank God you're alright, everyone was looking for you they still are, where the hell have you been!?" looking at the boy at arms length Marui saw for the first time how disheveled the freshman looked

"I-I no, I can't please don't make me talk about it…not here!" digging his nails into the older boys shoulders, crushing his face in the redhead's chest, Akaya didn't want to think about that man…nothing but the safe and familiar smell and touch of Marui.

"Shhh It's okay Akaya, come on I'll take you back to my house, there we can get this all sorted out" with a nod of gleaming black curls, the second year lead his kouhai home.

"Sit down I'll call Yukimura and your mom, she's been crazy worried about you" silence met his words, and Marui went to call. Coming back to a silent Akaya, seeing his clothes Marui went to his room and brought back new clothes "here, put these on, you can stay the night, we're home alone so its cool"

"…thanks" looking at the clean clothes he left to the bathroom, knowing exactly where to go since he had been to Marui's house more than often; coming back with a somber face

"What happened?" it came like a soft blow

"…."

"Akaya…look at me" lifting the boy's chin to face him Marui saw fear flash through the peridot orbs for a moment before sadness filled them once more. "I'm trying to help you but I can't if you don-"

"I-I was stupid….I-I listened to some bastard who promised me a part in a tennis magazine" looking away in shame Akaya almost stopped talking but when he looked up into his senpai's eyes they were strong with emotion he couldn't bare to ignore. "I…met up with him and he drugged me"

Shock radiated from Marui's but he remained silent and listened to the boy as he told him of the… potential rape. After he was done Marui pulled the younger boy onto his chest, so close until he was sure Akaya could feel his heartbeat.

"M..Marui"

"I'm so sorry Akaya…all this time we've said we could protect you but when you needed us most we-…I wasn't there" slightly tightening his hold on the boy Marui ran his face within the warm curls of black locks, savoring the sweet smell that belonged only to Akaya.

"Senpai…"

"Hmm"

"You're a genius right?" looking down at the boy with curious purple eyes he nodded and asked why that mattered

"Can you take the pain away?"

"Akaya…"

"When I close my eyes I see that man…I can still feel his touch, his voice, his smell everything…it's- I just want to forget!" digging his nails into the redhead's shoulders, biting his lips until they felt numb Akaya forced his tears to remain behind his emerald orbs, he was not going to let himself cry again.

"Akaya even if I knew how-" without another word Marui was silenced by a pair of rough lips pressing against his own passionate and sloppy. Shock, sadness and lust mingled in his mind instantly taking over his body, before he knew what was happening Marui grabbed the younger boy and pulled him onto his lap until the black haired freshman straddled him tightly.

The two battled for dominance over the others tongue until there was a winner, sucking on the boys mouth Marui earned a soft moan and mewl from the latter, he had dreamed of those sounds over and over but never did he think it would be this sweet sounding; as if the moans were enough to make him come Marui's breath stuttered as he grew hard under his kouhai, he could feel the boy was the same.

What they were doing was wrong. He knew as slowly their clothes dropped off their sleek bodies and onto the floor,

Akaya knew as he was pushed under his senpai and gently caressed and kissed by the redhead- it was different, with Marui it wasn't scary no. it was…calming, exciting and loving, Marui was someone he could trust, someone he could possibility be with, with Marui this was almost heaven- almost. The fact that he was partially using the older boy to rid himself of his shame of almost being raped, made Akaya feel sick but when they looked in each other's eyes, kissed without closing their eyes, touched and moaned the other's name he knew; what they were doing was wrong but….did it really matter?

Did it? As Marui felt himself push into the younger boy grasping the latter's hand tightly, Akaya yelled as Marui screamed, it hurt to push into him and then to pull out again, watching as the boy's hot chest rose and fell rasping for hot air breathing into his face, the flush on his pale skin Marui kissed the younger boy passionately, lovingly and understanding.

They both knew what they were doing was wrong. In the morning there would be millions of questions, thousands of consequences and hundreds of more problems, but tonight none of that mattered.

Tonight Marui would remember and Akaya would forget.

_______________________________

Me- so…yeah! Hahah that was the longest chapter I've written for these one-shots! But I hope it was good

also no up-dates until the week after next week, so until then happy summer break!

Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 16 Akayu

Another odd pairing! heheh

Pairing: YagyuuXYanagi

Rating: K+

____________________________

Today was just another bright day for Yagyuu Hiroshi, it was a perfect Saturday and Yukimura, not Sanada for once, had decided they should practice more since his absence from the team was prolonged for far too long. Rather than just hanging out as a group of friends, they would practice for fun and at least put in some more training for Nationals

Rearranging his bag over his shoulder, Yagyuu calmly made his way to school when he was only a few blocks away he heard a sound, coming from the bushes?

Continue walking Yagyuu ignored the sound when somehow out of nowhere the sound seemed to be following him, getting a bit weary and annoyed, although as a Gentleman he would never show it, decided some time out of his day wouldn't matter much.

"Let's see what's been following me, shall we" fixing his glasses as he bent over to look, for some unknown reason Yagyuu lost his perfect balance and landed on the thing that had first caught his curiosity.

Crap!

________________________

"So…. You landed…on a cat"

"…Yes" sitting with a slight blush in frustration Yagyuu let Yanagi fix his new scratches, due to that dumb cat!

Making his way to school since no one was home at this time of day, Yagyuu wasn't surprised to find Yanagi already there since the two of them were the most of the entire team to arrive early. However much to his discomfort, it had to be Yanagi who saw his face; not that it was much but the Gentleman would have preferred Jackal or Akaya- at least with them he wouldn't look as pathetic as he felt.

Not that Yanagi would ever think that. Still…

"…I would never have thought you'd arrive with scratches like this Yagyuu"

"Neither did I but it happened"

"Heh be thankful it wasn't Niou who saw you like this" a smirk formed on the Master, as he bandaged the largest scratch on the other regulars forehead

"Ow, you're right I should be relived"

Finishing up with his work, Yanagi went and put the first aid box back into the umpire's chair box. Returning to an annoyed looking purple haired friend,

"Stop making that face, you'll ruin that perfect Gentleman façade" smirking at the other teen, who in turn looked up from his seat

"I never knew The Master was so caring"

Returning a smile to the old golf player, Yanagi picked up his racket and made his way towards the other side of the court when the other teammate shortly joined him. Together the two silent tennis players rallied a game until Yanagi abruptly stopped in the middle of the game.

"What is it?"

"I can tell you're not playing me"

"…" letting the sun dance on his glasses, Yagyuu didn't respond

"It's bothering you isn't it" an observation from the ever observant Master

"No" a lie.

"Heh you can't hide Hiroshi, I know you"

"You only know what I've shown you Renji" leaving the ever polite and formal 'kun' out, showing his annoyance in the topic.

"And that I'm sure of, however I still say about 99 percent of my data balances you out quite nicely" knowing the other teen was speaking the truth, Yagyuu didn't bother to hide it any longer.

He let out a heavy sigh, "I can't concentrate…"

"Because of that cat"

"Yes" looking at his fellow teammate the glint of the sun shining on his glasses, a shimmer of dark purple orbs appeared and then in an instant disappeared, just as fast as light brown orbs came to life.

"Then shall we find it?" although they rarely talked much, somehow the two knew the other as if they had been each others shadow forever.

___________________________________

"Where did you say it was?"

"Near here, behind that bush" pointing with rare dislike in his voice, Yanagi had to admit seeing The Gentleman in this mood was…unnerving but better this than the regular no emotion Yagyuu….of course, who was he to say such a thing.

Cautiously the two teens headed towards the small bushel of greenery, slowly almost 'ninja like' by a certain kouhai of theirs point of view. Gently the glint of glasses and light brown peered over the bushel…..WHEN!

…..they were let down.

"There's nothing here"

"I can see that…." annoyance laced itself with his monotone voice, which for a fraction of a second sounded; not so monotone. Turning his head, purple locks shaking from left to right, Yagyuu kept his eyes out for the yellow and orange demon!

"How about I look over here and you over there" Yanagi spoke up as the two broke up and looked for the cat, soon minutes turned to hours and the morning had gone; come a phone call from one very scary person.

"Umm you see Seiichi…..yes….yes….right….got it….by-"

"What did he say?"

Looking at the other teen for the first time since his one sided 'argument' with their captain

"Not to come back until we found him something"

"That something?"

"Someone by the name of Akayu-chan"

"Who?"

"….I haven't the slightest clue"

"….I see" without showing it, Yagyuu felt surprised at that there was something The Master didn't know but soon guilt for getting the other teen in trouble over powered even that emotion but before he could say anything, the latter spoke up

"It's fine, let's find that cat and be rid of this day"

"Right"

______________________________________

Soon lunch pasted, afternoon passed going into the evening and still the two tennis players hadn't found the demon cat!

"Maybe it would be best to forget that cat"

"I'm sorry Yanagi-kun, you can go home I've prolonged you for far too long already"

"Like I said Yagyuu, it's fine now that my day has been spent on this cat, I can't leave without seeing it" glancing at the other teen with a smirk, the two were just about to head into another direction up the hill when….

Meow.

"Did you hear that-!"

"Over there!" instantly the two third years ran in the direction they heard a cat, turning this way and that as the meowing got louder until from the shadows of the ally they had entered,

There lay a mother cat and her sleeping kittens.

"Is it?"

"Yes"

"So she was a mother"

"Yes"

"What now?"

"…" taking a step closer Yagyuu calmly approached the mother with a kind face, showing her he meant no harm.

"Yagyuu"

"Look closer Yanagi-kun, there's something around its neck" stepping closer until he too was kneeling in front of the mother cat, to find Yagyuu was right. There was something shiny looking around, hanging on something that looked like a collar?

"What do you think?"

"It's best to return it to it's owner, it has a better chance of surviving with a family"

"My thoughts exactly" with that both twins nodded and as closey as they could with being scared like Yagyuu had before, much to his small paranoia around the same cat, when they saw the tag……

"You've got to be kidding me"

"….damn him"

The cat's name was Akayu-chan.

_____________________________________________________

Me- hahaha it turned out to be Yuki-buchou's cat! Disclaimer thought! I don't know if Yuki has a cat, and if he does it might not be Akayu which in my head means "baby yuki- yu for short" PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17 First Kiss

Pairing: Trick Pair

Rating: Dark T

_________________________________

It was months ago, so many months ago when Yuki-buchou had left the team because of that disease he had. That illness that made him weak, afraid, and a shell of himself. I would never say it but I pitied him…and yet….

Yukimura-buchou was and is my idol. He is the goal I want to be when I grow up, that power he holds on and off the court, his greatness and the fear he brings to his opponents; I want to be able to do that too….

But….

Looking up from his crouching position emerald green orbs looked about the small room, everything was messy just as he had left it and yet it seemed to be more dark.

Turning to look out his window to see the moon, didn't help only making his room look more darker than it already felt, a sudden pale fist clenched grabbing and pulling at the bed sheets; soon the once silent room was filled with violent coughs….and the smell of blood.

"I envy him"

________________________________________________

"What's up Akaya you've gotten weaker or something!" Marui yelled from across the courts as an out of breath kouhai was wheezing

"S-shut up senpai! I just had a big breakfast"

"Oooo really" sarcasm filled his voice as the redhead, walked off with his racket over his shoulder "then let's break while Bakaya gets his breath back"

"I said shut up Marui-senpai! I'm fine let's continue!" pulling himself up straight, the black haired boy refused to lose during a practice match. His pride wouldn't let him lose no matter what.

"No, I'm low on sugar I need to recharge"

"..fatty" pouting, Akaya placed his racket over his shoulder and walked off the courts, if the third year got a break so did he!

Picking up his water bottle, the second year chugged his drink earning his a rough assortment of coughs, and then a large hand patting his back

"Slow down a bit seaweed head"

"Niou-senpai"

"Sup brat" wringing his fingers into the kid's mangle of black curls, he got a growl in response

"Why does everyone do that"

"Why not" smirking, Niou's white teeth glared

"It annoys the hell out of me!"

"Ah right, right the only one you want petting you is buchou huh? I get it"

"That's not it stupid!"

"What!? did little Akaya just call me a stupid?" grabbing hold of the boy's head a litter harder, Niou glared "That's. not. nice. Brat."

"….s-sorry" whispering the sour apology Akaya flushed red with embarrassment and looked away from the ice blue eyes of his senpai, when he saw from the corner of his eye a sudden wide grin appear on the third years face, his stomach flipped.

"Much better" winking at the kid, Niou walked off towards Marui, most likely to take his cake or torment him in another way.

Akaya shook his head and fixed his hair as good as he could with it always being unruly, bringing up his racket, his felt a compulsion run through his body and his fists clenched tightly around the handle of his racket, feeling weak at the knees Akaya fell to the bench with a grunt.

'Damn it….not here' holding his arms the best he could without looking out of place, Akaya grabbed his bottle and chugged the water as far as it would go down his throat, he automatically knew from trying this idea before that it was a bad idea- but. He could not- under any circumstances- let his senpai-tachi see how drained he had become.

Swallowing, Akaya grimaced as he tasted a sour and bitter flavor mixed in with the water. Drying his mouth with the back of his hand the second year got up and tossed the bottle into the bin and walked off with his racket over his shoulder.

"Marui-senpai! Come on you're so slow!"

"Sahup Afkaya!" screaming from across the courts, the redhead still had un-swallowed pieces of cake and sweets in his mouth. Turning on his heel the black haired boy grunted, trying to get that sour taste from his mouth when again he felt a hand on his head

"Grr Niou-senpai! I told you-!"

"Hmm?"

"Y-Yukimura-buchou" flushing a bit at the tip of his ears, Akaya put his racket at his sides and faced his captain

"What are you doing Akaya?"

"Nothing buchou, just waiting for Marui-senpai to stop eating so we can get back to our practice match"

"How about we have a game?"

"E-eh? I-"

"I'm sure you've improved much since the last time we had a set"

"Yes! I have! Yes I do!" smiling down at his baby, Yukimura turned to Marui who was heading over with a raised brow

"I'm taking your partner for a set Marui"

"Oh all right then, be good on him Yukimura; Akaya's getting weaker"

"I am not! I told you I had a big breakfast, my mom woke up early and made me lots of food….since it was there I ate most of it" pouting Akaya felt a smile aimed at him from behind and instantly knew it was his captain's smile

"I'm glad you had a big breakfast Akaya but I'm still getting Yanagi to make you a better food chart to watch your metabolism"

"…yes sir"

"Alright then, Marui if you'll excuse us" with a wave of his hand the redhead ran back to his bench when "I hope you're going back to have a set with Yagyuu and not over there to eat Marui"

"Eh- uh right! Of course!" turning in mid run the third year ran towards the team's stoic player, and away from **that** smile.

____________________________________________________

"Now let's head to court 5"

"Um buchou could I go to the bathroom first?"

"Of course" watching his kouhai head first to his bag and grab something and then run off, Yukimura didn't think any more about it.

Being after school there were no students in the large empty hallways of Rikkai, much to Akaya's pleasure. Locking the boys bathroom door and then choosing the last stall, the boy locked that one too until he was sure he was completely alone did he take something out of his tennis shorts.

Uncapping the bottle, the boy took two white pills out and anxiously stared at them, glaring against his pale skin. Akaya popped them into his mouth without a moment's hesitation. He knew what he did was possibly the worst thing he could do but…it was necessary, he needed the energy to match with Yukimura.

Unlocking the stall door, Akaya walked over to the sink and washed his hands wetting his face he looked up at the mirror with a grimace. Dark rings were beginning to form draining his face of what little color he already had, shaking his head Akaya cursed

"I must be more tired than I thought"

____________________________________________________

After a close game of 5-7 in Yukimura's favor, Akaya laid on the ground heaving as much air his lungs could take

"That was a wonderful game Akaya, you really have grown"

"T-thanks a lot buchou" still from his position on the ground, the glare of the sun was soon blocked from his sight by a head

"Come on get up, laying down right after a game is bad for you the blood rushes to your head; come on Sanada is going to treat us all to some food"

"I think I'll pass buchou, I'm just going to stay here"

"…are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Are you feeling ill?" knowing his baby, the boy would normally jump at any opportunity to get free food

"No I'm fine just tired….but"

"But?"

Glaring up at his captain Akaya pouted "don't think I won't beat you one day Yukimura-buchou!" surprised sapphire glanced down then turned soft

"That's a day I'm hoping for Akaya" turning to leave with his rackets in his tennis bag, the rest of the team followed

"Don't forget to lock up Akaya! I left the key on your bag" came Sanada's thick voice followed by the hard clang of the metal fences of the courts. And then silence.

He was alone…. "great now I'm stuck locking the clubroom, damn it" getting up Akaya gathered his racket and stuffed it into his bag, grabbing the keys the junior headed to the clubroom and undressed when he had finally gotten his shirt off; a creeping familiar sense of constriction in his chest grew into his arms and down his body.

Instantly after the tightness came what he feared, the coughs so strong they made him drop his shirt and fall onto the floor. Kneeing over Akaya clenched the edge of the bench and held his mouth, trying to calm the coughs but no matter what he did; they became more violent and soon the room smelled of thick blood.

And then a flash of blue caught his eye and a voice "Akaya!"

"..N-Niou- s-!" crimson liquid spilled from his pale lips, covering his teeth and chin; Niou ran into the back towards the showers and grabbed as many towels as he could coming back to press them to his kouhai's red mouth. Grimacing Niou tried to block out the sour metallic smell of Akaya's blood, the sound of the stomach wrenching coughs and wheezing of just barely not enough air, he tried to block out the feel of warm blood seeping onto his own white shorts and the heaviness of the towel now dyed red.

"Damn it, hang on Akaya" slightly pissed that his voice wavered, Niou was about to get up and get a bottle of water from his bag when the second year kept him down

"D-don't, w-wait i-t ou-!" again the boy was attacked with compulsion after compulsion of coughs and blood and again the room was filled with a sour metallic smell.

Worry lines and fear shone through the third years icy blue eyes, as time passed slowly for sure the coughs were staring to calm down until finally.

It was over.

__________________________________

"…are you alright now?" again Niou mentally cursed his voice for wavering, but after that…he had right to be.

"Y-yeah ugh I need to wash my mouth" grimacing at the smell of his breath Akaya wobbly headed to the bathrooms with Niou close behind, Akaya refused to be held up but he didn't mind being watched over.

"What the hell happened" it was a demand more than a question

"…."

"Akaya"

"…."

"You don't have to tell me but I have a right to know, why the hell you were coughing up fucking blood!"

"…"

"…Fine, see if I care-"

"You remember when buchou was sick, and he had to be put in the hospital"

"Of course"

"Remember when he couldn't play any tennis…at the time I pitied him"

"…"

"But deep down…I envied him" hearing the footsteps of his senpai come closer until he was leaning on the wall beside him,

"Why?"

"Because in the end his sickness was cured…mine can't"

"What sickness Akaya" looking directly into icy blue orbs, peridot eyes lightly shaded to harlequin

"The side effects of childhood tuberculosis"

"What? You never-"

"I didn't want anyone to know"

"But all those times you played, hell every time you had a match you never showed any sign-"

"Because recently my medicine is running out…and we don't have a lot of money"

"…Still" Niou couldn't continue, he knew whatever he said would be countered by a stronger argument. If the kid had told them; what could they do? Nothing. If he needed to rest; then where would it get him? Nowhere. Is he needed money would they have helped…yes but. Akaya wouldn't accept it. "Still! You- you should have done something!"

"What? The reason I kept quiet was because I knew you guys couldn't do anything for me"

"That's not good enough"

"What do you want me to do?! Huh! Take it easy because my lungs have been damaged by seven years of infection!? No! I'm not letting this after effect rule my life, I'm going to beat buchou, I'm going to beat the Three Demons and I'm going to be on top of the tennis world! Sitting on my ass, living in fear for having an attack is **not** something I plan on doing!"

Ice blue clashed with now shaded emerald, "I didn't mean that idiot"

"…then what"

"You could have trusted us more stupid! We wouldn't have kept you from playing but we would have prevented an attack like that!"

"No you couldn't, I took more medicine than I should have to keep the constriction from coming so I could match with buchou today"

"What?"

"I did this to myself"

"Bastard" before he could look to his right, Niou had already landed a left punch to his right cheek, sending him to the floor

"Ow what the hell!"

Without words Niou fell to his knees and grabbed Akaya's head close to his heart, ignoring the thumping in his chest and the shock radiating from the boy

"You scared the hell out of me idiot…I thought you were dying in my hands and I couldn't do a fucking thing about it"

"Niou-"

"I've never been so scared in my life Akaya" letting loose the boy until they were looking at each other in the face "don't you ever do that again"

Unconsciously the boy nodded "I'm sorry"

To find out Akaya had such a sickness like tuberculosis was beyond shocking, to find out he had healed but was still suffering from the after effects was bittersweet, but to find out that the boy did this to himself- fully knowing what he was doing- made him feel as if his heart stopped beating that instant.

Never again.

"I'll find a way to get you money in return I want you to never take more medicine than you need, got that" holding the boy's head in his hands Niou stared straight into peridot once more,

"How are you going to get the money?"

"I'll find a way" getting up the third year pulled the younger up as well, holding him until he could stand on his own

"..I promise"

"Hmm?"

"I said I promise, I won't do it again" reaching up with his left hand Niou took hold of Akaya's chin and grinned

"Then I'll seal it with a kiss" pressing his lips to the younger, although he could taste a linger of blood Niou could taste Akaya underneath it all- he really was as sweet as he thought. When Akaya finally got over the shock, he barely had time to press back before Niou pulled away, with a smirk on his face turning to leave.

Akaya flushed red with a harsh blush on his face taking his uncovered chest with it,

"W-what was that for?! N-Niou-senpai!" red cheeks burning, Akaya tried to ignore the fact that his blue haired upperclassman had just stolen his first kiss

"Niou-sen!" before he could finish he felt his pants pocket and the contents in which were missing, and the door to the locker room closing shut. Damn it all!

Niou stole his wallet.

______________________________________________

Me- disclaimer: I don't mean to offend anyone who really does have/had or knows someone who has/had tuberculosis, it just fit with the plot for this one-shot

Please read and reviews your thoughts!


	18. Chapter 18 Mutual Hate

TT^TT I got only two reviews for the last chapter everyone! and I thought it was a good chapter too! hopefully it'll be different this time?

Pairing: SanadaXYanagi

Rating: K+

_______________________________

"…."

"….."

"….."

"…y-you're serious?" eyes that all belonged to Rikkai's tennis team stood in shock, fear, curiosity and most of all….pity.

"Unfortunately I am" The Master did all he could to hide his shame.

_________________________________

"Renji! Renji come down for a moment please! Your father and I want to talk to you!" a middle aged woman yelled from down stairs, sitting beside her husband as their only son came down.

"Yes mother?"

"Renji please sit" noting to the chair diagonal to the couch they were currently occupying

"Your father and I would like to know how you're doing in school"

"I'm at the top of my class, just as I always have mother"

"And your tennis?"

"As perfect as always father"

"That's what's bothering us Renji"

"..I'm sorry?" looking at each other for support, Yanagi's father begun

"We think you need to get another sport"

"WHAT?!" widening his ever closed eyes, Yanagi couldn't hid his shock. What in the world were his parents thinking?! Asking him to get another sport!?

"Please, tennis is good and all, and you excel in it but…"

"To be a well rounded person you need to open your horizons"

"Tennis is doing just that for me father"

"Renji, what your father is trying to say is that we think it's best if you try new things"

"…" clearly the look of dislike on his face was not getting to his parents, either that or they decided to ignore it all completely.

"Why not try painting?"

"…"

"Or gardening?"

"…"

"How about writing?"

"…" seeing as they were getting no where and that their son was getting really pissed off, they gave the other a nod and decided it was no or never to tell their son that….

"We signed you up for dance class"

___________________________________________

"And that's how it happened"

"You can't be serious Yanagi!" Marui couldn't hold back his laugh as him and most of the team minus Sanada let out their enjoyment. Even Yagyuu and Jackal let out a chuckle.

"I'm serious"

"Come now, I'm sure it won't be that bad" Yukimura smiled to his long time friend, Yanagi on the other hand wasn't sure if the smile was out of pity or contained laughter.

"I'm afraid it will be"

"Yanagi-senpai dancing!? That's too good! Oh man I want to see that!" Akaya held his stomach but still the pain throbbed

"Yeah! Of all of us you? It's too much!" Niou held onto his kouhai as they laughed at The Master's expense

"When are the classes?" Sanada's question broke out, he was the only one taking this seriously….as if he could do anything else.

"Around 5 about to 7 mostly on Tuesdays and Thursdays"

"I see…"

"Genichiroh you best not make plans on those days either" now this got the teams attention.

"Why not?"

"….you're joining me"

_________________________________

"No! I will not go!" t-this was an outrage! How could they just sign him up for dance classes without his consent! He had tennis practice almost everyday after school, he had school work, volunteer work and other things! He had not time for something as stupid and pointless as dance!

"Renji please just hear us out" his mother pleaded

"No! I refuse! You had no right to-"

"Renji! Do not speak to your mother that way!" his father stood to his full height of 6'2, silencing his son with his sharp light brown eyes

"…"

"We thought it was best for you to try something new, with your agility in tennis; we thought dance would come easy for you"

"I don't want to go"

"Renji please, just this once"

"The schedule will clash with my Tuesday and Thursday practice"

"Then you can ask Genichiroh-kun for a leave"

"Why would I ask him?" wouldn't it be better to ask Yukimura? He's the captain after all

"Because he's going to join your class too" his mother said as if it were the most nonchalant thing to say

"What!"

"We thought you'd be bored or left out so we talked to Genichiroh-kun's parents if he could join you, and they said yes"

"W-why him?"

"Aren't you two best friends? Of course not like you were with Sadaharu-kun before but close enough right?" his mother grinned as his father nodded in agreement

"That's not the point mother!"

"Enough of this Renji, you will go to dance class with Sanada-kun and you will enjoy it! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

___________________________________

"I-Impossible!"

"Sadly it's true"

"No way! S-Sanada too!" if Marui was laughing then he was hyperventilating now

"Now I really want to see this!" Akaya fell to the ground in a fit of laughter bringing Niou down on top of him

"T-this is too much!"

"Niou-kun, Marui-kun, K-Kirihara-kun you're all b-being very rude!" Yagyuu tried to reprimand the lot, sadly they all heard his stutter and knew he too was trying to hide his laughter

"Now now everyone let's let Yanagi and Sanada talk about this in private, back to practice!" Yukimura spoke in that commanding soft voice of his. As the team spread out along the courts, noise and abundance booming.

Leaving the two dark haired third years, in the locker room alone.

"Why bring me into this Renji"

"It wasn't like I asked for this Genichiroh, it just so happens that our mothers are friends"

"I see that but still!"

"Relax before we know it, it'll be over" placing a hand on his friend Yanagi did well to hide his dislike of the whole thing….as well as the feeling of foreboding.

Hopefully if there was a Tennis God up there, who so graciously blessed them for three years at Nationals would take pity on them and speak to the Dance God, things would go without a hitch and it would be all over…..

__________________________________________

….Or not. That Dance God up there made them pay and they could tell he was laughing his ass off.

"Ow Genichiroh your foot isn't suppose to go there!"

"How am I suppose to know where it goes! Hey watch where your hands are going!"

"Stop moving so roughly!"

"Stop pulling me!" as luck would have it, the class they were assigned too was small with only a handful of students, it was good for the teacher to look at everyone with care but for our two tennis players it was a curse.

Everyone had already been paired up and so obviously they were paired together. The fact that the class was dancing waltz and tango didn't help either.

"You're getting too close Renji"

"Suck it up Genichiroh, I don't want to be this close to you either" giving the treasurer of the team a look, dark brown clashed with light brown.

"After this you're running laps"

"Why, I've done nothing"

"You forget Renji I'm the vice-captain, you're running"

"Don't you forget Genichiroh I'm your nutritionist" had that threat been aimed at anyone else they would have laughed it off as nothing but a pathetic excuse of an argument, but this wasn't anyone else. This was Sanada who knew that glint in Yanagi's eyes.

Yanagi would create one of his 'energy drinks' for sure.

"…I hate you"

"We're mutual then"

"Nice, very good you two! I've never seen such a dark forbidden waltz before!" their teacher praised as the class stopped and watched with awe. Flustering the two tennis players.

___________________________________________

And for almost 2 months this went on a regular bases until one day…..

"What! That's wonderful! Yes yes I'll tell him thank you!" dropping the phone onto its place on the coffee table, called down her son

"Yes mother?"

"Oh Renji I have the best news for you"

"What's the noise for?" came his father's voice from the kitchen as he joined his family

"Renji's dance teacher just called me and she told me that they will be having a dance recital in two weeks and that Renji and Genichiroh-kun will take center stage!"

"That's wonderful! Congratulations son! I told you you'd excel in dance!" the two Yanagi parents continued to rejoice over their son as they talked in the kitchen, leaving Renji standing in the living room….staring.

Until he heard his cell ringing from his room, with the agility of a drunken slug Yanagi subconsciously already knew who would be calling him and the lecture he would get.

"Hello"

"RENJI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

"Calm down Genichiroh!"

"LIKE HELL! HOW ARE WE GOING TO PERFORM IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!? AND DANCE!"

"I'll think of a way out of this! Just calm down!" hearing a sign come from the other side of the line, the quelled voice of his supposed always calm in the face of danger vice-captain spoke

"What is the plan then?"

"…I'm not sure"

"Renji!"

"Don't start yelling at me! This is not my fault!" taken aback at his outburst Yanagi recollected himself

"Sorry"

"No I'm sorry that was out of line"

"No I was the one taking my frustration out on you"

"The both of us have been short tempered as of late it would seem" sharing a light laugh between each other, the two hung up and hoped for a miracle; there was NO way in hell they were dancing in public!…..or so they thought.

Two weeks later.

"…I hate you"

"…we're mutual then" both dressed in three piece suits, Sanada Genichiroh and Yanagi Renji were standing beside each other behind a large velvet curtain on a stage set for them, in front of their families and tennis team.

…even The Master and The Emperor could do nothing against the Dance God.

___________________________________

Me- hahahah how was that! I wanted to make it more funny or so but this was the only end I could come up with without making them seem OOC

Please read and review your thoughts! Even if your anonymous and don't have an account! please! I'm aiming for 100 reviews before the 25th chapter!


	19. Chapter 19 Home

Hey! Everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and much love!!! But can I ask you all for a favor? I'm really aiming for 100 reviews before the 25th chapter to these one-shots! Please help me here!

Pairing: Jackal

Rating: Dark K+

______________________

"Hey Jackal! You busy after practice?" Marui asked his breath smelling of cake and gum

"No why?"

"Wanna come with us to go eat" Niou spoke walking up along with a pouting Akaya who was currently the armrest of his blue haired senpai

"Hmm"

"Come on Jackal-senpai it'll be fun"

"If you guys don't make me pay again I'll go"

"Yeah! Alright let's head out!" Marui exclaimed jumping into the air and leading the group of four,

"How much cake did you have today Marui"

"Not much why?"

"You're too hyper senpai"

"Nonsense! You can never be too hyper! Right Jackal!"

"Hmm? Ah right"

"Senpai who are you with!" Akaya glared up at the dark teen, earning an apologetic smile

"Haha sorry Akaya" after some time the four had entered the tiny restaurant and ate happily, when Jackal excused himself to go to the bathroom.

When he returned however…..

___________________________________________

"Hahah and then Sanada-"

"Hey senpai-tachi you think what we did to Jackal-senpai was a bit…mean?"

"What? leaving while he was in the bathroom?"

"Yeah! I mean we did say we weren't going to let him pay again"

"..Nah Jackal isn't that kind of guy" Marui exclaimed with his hands in his pockets blowing a green bubble

"But still-!"

"Brat chill we know Jackal, he'll pay and that'll be the end of it" Niou smacked the back of Akaya's head as he too joined up with Marui ahead, leaving a tight lipped second year behind.

"…maybe but I still think that was mean"

______________________________________________

They had left….without him. Unconsciously a part of him knew something like this was going to happen; Marui, Niou and Akaya never did clearly say out loud that they wouldn't make him pay….so why?

Why did he feel so cheated.

Jackal left the restaurant after paying for the four ice creams, normally this sort of thing was typical of Marui and Niou and now Akaya. He would always baby sit the kid so he knew the boy's personality, he hung out with Niou so it wasn't hard to see what he would have in plan, and since he was doubles partners with Marui.

This was nothing big. But- today….. Today of all days was the anniversary of the day he had left Brazil to come to Japan.

_________________________________________

Every year this day came, Jackal found himself at home with his family reminiscing of the old days of his childhood, the sandy beaches, the clear cerulean sea, the beating sun; the friends he left behind.

It was a sad day full with old memories and not enough money to go back to visit. His parents said they loved it here in Japan but Jackal could see, they missed back home. They missed their old house, the people, the culture that was so different to Japanese people.

Back in Brazil he had never been treated as less than anyone else. Of course he liked Akaya and yes he liked hanging out with Marui and Niou but, slowly Jackal was getting tired of being the babysitter, he was tired of being the guy left behind to treat the others.

This day of all others, was the day he missed home the most; the day he regretted coming to Japan the most.

"Back home I had great friends, and an amazing _instrutor_ he taught me everything" clinging to his bag, Jackal ran his hand across his dark skinned head; thinking back to the man who taught him all about tennis. The person who cared enough to help him when he needed it most.

"And what do I do? I leave him and come here" looking up to the soaring buildings blocking the sky itself, blue-grey eyes watched in silence, noting at how different the island was compared to his continent.

Seeing the black hair, the yellow skinned people, the same small black eyes. Everyone looked the same. The same features, the same faces; compared to him- he felt so…left out.

He was bald of choice, dark brown skin, sharp features, strong build and eyes of striking color.

"..I want to go back home"

__________________________________________

"Hey Niou-senpai Marui-senpai I'm going to call Jackal-senpai"

"Why?"

"I don't like what we did to him"

"Chill brat, it was just a joke Jackal knows that, we always do that to him; it's nothing new"

"I don't care!"

"Let him call Niou, what is Jackal going to do?"

"Heh right" smirking at the youngest, Akaya looked between his upperclassmen and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Fine I won't call him but!"

"But nothing brat, just drop the subject damn"

"But!"

"Look Bakaya if you keep bringing it up we'll do the same to you sooner or later!"

"Nuh uh! Cause I won't come with you guys then!"

"How do you know when we'll do it?" slamming their large hands on the boy's head, the latter pouted

"Jackal-senpai's a lot nicer! He's always hanging out with us and you guys play him like a fool!"

"…"

"You guys do it for laughs but how does Jackal-senpai feel!"

"..calm down brat"

"No! even I know what you guys did was mean! I'm going back and apologizing"

"He won't be there Akaya" stopping in mid step the black haired boy turned

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's probably left the place already"

"…then I'll go to his house"

"I doubt he'll return there, Jackal'll probably wander"

"…then I've got an idea!" grinning up at the two redhead and bleach haired boy, Akaya ran off to the shopping district with his upperclassmen dragging behind him.

They had to follow the kid, or face the wrath of Yukimura for not 'watching his baby.'

_____________________________________

The entire day, Jackal thought of his friends back in Brazil and compared them to his friends here.

There were differences, major differences in personality and culture. Back at home he had best friends, close friends he had known from birth. They shared good and bad memories, experiences together. Every day he was with them was filled with excitement and fun, pure joy.

Here was good too. He had made great friends, great memories and shared good and bad memories but- the difference was always clear. He wasn't like them; sure he could speak Japanese like the rest of them, like the rest of the nation island but, the little voice in the back of his mind would always taunt him.

He wasn't like them, he was different. He was dark skinned, he had distinctive features, traits and traditions, he was of another blood. And nothing would change that- no matter how long he would live in Japan, it wouldn't change his roots.

Jackal Kuwahara was of Brazilian blood and decent. And now- on this day, it was clear.

"I don't belong here" casting his blue-grey orbs to the sky the boy let out a bitter laugh

"It takes me this long to realize this? All this time I could have been back in Brazil, I've wasted so many years" after finishing middle school, maybe he could convince his parents to send him back home. Back to his friends and family, to his real home, his real people.

Compared to here, and the Rikkai teammates he had; Jackal had to admit….that maybe just maybe, they were nothing to what he would gain back, should he move back home.

_________________________________________

"I'm home" the dark skinned teen said as he opened the door to his house, expecting his mother's voice calling back at him in Portuguese, only around others or in public would his parents speak Japanese.

"Oh Kuwahara! You have guests"

"Guests?" looking at his mother with curious eyes she smiled and pointed down the hall towards his room

"There are three of them, I've already sent in a try of cookies"

"Uh thanks _mamãe_"

"_Seu benvido_" walking back into the kitchen, the teen took off his shoes and opened the door to his room only to be shocked at the sight before him.

"Get off of me Niou-senpai!"

"Stop struggling brat!"

"Rape!"

"Shut the hell up Bakaya! Who'd rape you!"

"Plenty! You perverts!" on his bed wrestling a pink bow into Akaya's hair was Niou, toppling over the boy as Marui held his feet still from thrashing too much.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Jackal asked the trio who stopped their fight to stare at him

"Jackal-senpai!"

"Damn"

"Perfect timing Jackal we were going to put the bow in Akaya's hair too"

"Sorry for ruining your play time on my bed!" remembering the restaurant incident just hours ago, the dark teen threw his things on the floor and began to close the door to his room when

"Senpai! Wait!"

"What?!" it came sharper and more hurtful than he had planned and Akaya shrunk back "…I'm sorry"

"..it's fine"

"Look Jackal-"

"Here! Senpai" going to his bag, the black haired boy handed the dark teen a card. Looking at it oddly he opened it cautiously and read it.

"What-?"

"It was the brat's idea"

"He wouldn't shut up about what we did to you at the restaurant, and then thought up of this card to say we're sorry" Marui stratched the back of his redhead. A green bubble hiding his face

"This is from all of you"

"Yup! I got Niou and Marui to sign it!"

"Senpai brat! We're your upperclassmen get it right" hitting the boy on the head, he pouted.

"That hurt!"

"Damn right it should"

"You guys are like kids! Just shut up already!"

"…."

"Hmm? Jackal-senpai are you okay?" looking up at his bald babysitter, Akaya noticed a tear fall from the boy's face and began to panic

"O-oh no! J-Jackal-senpai! A-ah what do we do!? He's crying!"

"H-hey Jackal are you" looking at each other in confusion Marui reached out to his doubles partner when he looked up at the three with a smile.

"T-thanks guys"

"Uh no problem" Niou said looking flustered at the whole situation

"Yeah besides we- were kind of taking advantage of you back there"

"See told you guys you'd be sorry!"

"Shut it bratling" grabbing the boy in a head lock the teen placed the bow in his hair, finally

"Gah! No!"

"Hah hurry take a picture Marui!"

"Jackal-senpai!" running to his 'only' nice upperclassmen, the dark teen smiled at the three with a smile they had never seen on him before.

"You guys will never change will you?" maybe….just maybe for now, here with these friends of his, Japan would be worth living in.

______________________________________________

Me-….okay not the best I've done but Jackal needed love too! Plus I can relate to him somewhat…. Anyone else?

Disclaimer: I don't know when he actually left to Japan….BUT!

Please read and review your thoughts! I need 100 reviews!!!!!! *puri*


	20. Chapter 20 Box in the Corner

Yo everyone! I'm really trying to reach 100 reviews before the 25th chapter!

Please help me get to that goal!!!!! Please!

Pairing: Trick Pair

Rating: Dark T

___________________________________________

"What's wrong Masa?" Akaya's tiny voice asked from under pure white sheets, climbing over to the body beside his.

"…it's nothing"

"If you had told me that two years ago I would have believed you, senpai"

"…." a hand pulled on locks of blue, drawing Niou's attention to him; letting green clash with blue.

"But now you can't fool me"

"…and I took you for an idiot" giving the older boy a cheeky grin, Akaya leaned onto the boy and buried his head into the nook of Niou's left shoulder as they laid on latter's bed.

"You don't have to tell me what's bugging you but" stopping in mid sentence the boy looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, gleaming down at him with amusement and curiosity

"If you need me to kick some ass for you I'll do it!"

"Heh" releasing his hands from behind his head, Niou pressed the younger boy's head closer to his chest, holding him close with his left hand. "The only ass I'm letting get near you is my own brat"

"Pervert!"

"You know you love it" kissing the boy, Niou smiled and let his worries leave his mind. Placing them back into the box in the dark corner, far in the back; sometime again he was sure he would go looking once more. Until then….he'd let them be.

_______________________________________________

Everyone knew him. Since the beginning middle school he had made a name for himself as the Trickster. The number one prankster, the one person who knew all the secrets of everyone and then some.

Every time he pasted the freshmen hallway, kids would gawk and stare saying

"That's Niou-senpai!"

"The number one trickster in Rikkai!"

"Better not annoy him or he'll do something horrible to you" whispers and murmurs, every word he could hear.

They knew him and at the same time….no one understood him.

All anyone saw him was the RikkaiDai regular player, the doubles partner of Yagyuu Hiroshi, the Trickster of the courts. Very few people saw him as Niou Masaharu. And even the few who did know him….sometimes forgot.

"Niou you bastard! Stop calling me a fatty!"

"Niou please stop playing pranks on Jackal"

"Niou! 50 laps now for fooling around!"……

_________________________________________________

"Niou-kun, just shut up" Yagyuu had never cursed before. He was too gentlemen like to do that, he got angry, he got pissed but this-

"Chill Yagyuu it was just a joke"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring my personal business into your 'jokes'"

"What personal business? You have none"

"I do to have one, and it's none of your concern!"

"Yeah like that stupid girlfriend of yours is a secret" raising a fine blue brow, crossing his arms over his chest. A sharp glint of glass stopped him

"Shut the hell up Niou!"

"…!"

"Why do you always have to be a joke! Why can't you just shut up and be normal for once in your life! do you know how long I've had to deal with you!? I'm sick and tired of you!"

"Yeah? Then go off to your girlfriend, leave and don't come back then! You won't have to bother with me!"

"I plan on doing just that" taking up his things, the purple haired teen slammed the door to empty class room close.

Now that he was in high school, things were getting out of hand. Since he started his second year; the feeling of anxiety wouldn't leave him.

Niou constantly felt like there was something he had to do, something- anything! But…the only things that came to mind were pranks, jokes and teasing. Making life for the teachers cruel, teasing the freshmen, pranking the seniors, and always being Trickster.

But- nothing would stop this feeling. This darkness that would settle onto his heart and worm its way into his mind. Playing with his emotions, his temper, his self-control.

Rumors would go around and people would start talking behind his back,

"Look there goes Niou"

"His pranks used to be so cool, now they're just boring"

"I know, what's up with him? He's getting old"

"How lame" he didn't give a damn to what they thought or what they said. But- when it comes from his own team mates….then it starts to hurt.

"Niou pick up the pace!"

"Hah what's up Niou? Did the bleach in your hair finally stop your brain?"

"Come on Niou, get running!"

"You've pulled your last prank Niou! Bench!" Sanada's voice rang out on the courts. Stopping the second year high schooler from practicing with Marui, earning a scold from the blue haired boy he clenched his racket in anger.

As of late, this was a regular bases and the boy found it so-!

"Niou-senpai wait! Are you-" reaching out to grab the older boy's hand in motion, slowly as if time were playing back, watching them.

Niou turned his head back to glare at the arm on his- without a moment's hesitation he forced it off him in a flutter of strength. Pushing the person to the ground, rough and harsh.

On the ground the person muttered softly- in quelled pain

"Ow m-mm" holding his ankle Akaya clenched his eyes shut as he heard his name called from his teammates as they surrounded him in a flurry, he had twisted his ankle when he was pushed backward.

"Come on we have to take you to the infirmary"

"Jackal, Genichiroh carry him!"

"Right"

"I- I'm fine senpai-tachi!"

"No you're not Akaya, we need to get you treated fast, it's already swollen" Marui said as he and the rest of the team lifted their junior to the doctor's room.

Peridot orbs never left icy blue, even as they faded from his sight.

______________________________________________________

"…are you okay?"

"…I'm fine" silence engulfed the two, as the school emptied for the end of the day, the school nurse had left momentarily to get more bandages, as the tennis team left as well when Akaya told them it was nothing

"Are you sure Akaya?"

"Yeah we don't want another person to go to the hospital while Yukimura is still there himself"

"I'm fine senpai-tachi! Go practice!"

"Alright then but get some rest and don't leave this room understand Akaya"

"I got it Sanada-fukubuchou"

"Jackal would you-"

"No! I don't need a babysitter I'm stuck here as it is! I won't go anywhere I promise!" the boy pleaded with his as of late overly protective upperclassmen

"…alright then we'll take our leave, take care Kirihara-kun"

"Thanks senpai-tachi" closing the door, the room feel silent and Akaya felt his eyes drifting. Until some time passed and the sound of the door opened, thinking it was just the nurse he kept his gaze shut to darkness. When a voice spoke

"…I'm sorry"

"N-Niou?" opening his eyes to see his blue haired senpai was there, sitting on the chair beside his bed.

"I'm sorry kid"

"…."

"…are you okay?"

"…I'm fine" clenching his sheets, Akaya looked up to stare into his boyfriend's face, they had fought before, they cursed at each other, said things that hurt. But- it was never physical, Niou would never lay a hand on him; not that way. So why?

"…am I the person whose bothering you?"

"What?"

"You were withdrawn a few days ago remember, am- am I the person who was annoying you all this time?"

"No"

"Then why did you-!"

"I didn't mean too!" getting up from his seat, grabbing hold of the boy's head gently but never willing to let go. He was losing is name, his had lost his tennis partner, he was losing so many things and the one person who made his life even remotely worth living…..no he would not lose him. Niou held Akaya tight "I never- I wasn't thinking when I- hit you"

"I'm sorry Akaya" rarely did the older boy say his name.

Grabbing hold of the blue haired boy's shirt, the younger closed his eyes

"Then why did you-"

"Things have been bothering me lately, little things, stupid things, I haven't been able to think properly and everything has been just getting worse"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"What could you do if I did?"

"…you could have let me share your burden" looking deep into the orbs that caught him so long ago, Akaya pulled on Niou's rat tail gently

"I'm your partner aren't I? aren't we suppose to share each other's problems"

"..Akaya" leaning down until they were nose on nose, softly and rare Niou kissed Akaya's lips, caressing and loving.

"I never wanted to hurt you"

"I know"

"You of everything, made things better for me; with you things didn't seem so bad"

"I have that charm" grinning with his cheeky smile, Niou smirked, playing with his mole. The blue haired teen fell onto his smaller boyfriend where he lay, falling onto his body; blue stared up into green.

"I'm sorry"

"I know"

"I love you brat"

"I love you too Haruharu" smiling against large wet lips at his nickname for the older, the two kissed on the infirmary's white bed.

He couldn't stop Niou's anxiety, he couldn't stop the darkness from haunting his heart and mind, he couldn't destroy that little box within his dark corner, there were many things Akaya couldn't do to help his Masaharu.

But one thing he knew he could do, was be there right beside him. Sharing the load; no matter how heavy.

____________________________________________

Me- and so it is done! Remember to read and review!

I want 100 reviews before the 25th chapter!!!!!! Please help me!!!!!! I'm on my (figurative) knees here!


	21. Chapter 21 Rikkai is to Seigaku

Come on now everyone! let's see 90 reviews this time!!!

Pairing: NiouXYanagi

Rating: K+

__________________________________

Playing with his pen in his left hand Niou looked out the window during his teachers speech about some crap he didn't care about. Letting his mind wander to his pranks as of late.

They were getting lame. Almost pathetic if his pride let him call them that, he had to up them some how but- what? With the same people, the same teachers, the same students, the same teammates…something new had to happen!

Casting his eyes to the edge of the tennis courts from his spot by the window Niou thought of the many matches Rikkai had over the years and then he thought of…..that's it!

"I got it!"

"Really Niou and what would that be?" the teacher asked as the classroom stared, smiling and grinning

"…a plan"

"A plan to what?" looking at his teacher with a grin worthy of his name, Niou sat back down already thinking of his master prank.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

__________________________________________

After school Rikkai's tennis team once again took practice to their courts. With everyone partnered up differently, Marui with Yagyuu and Jackal with Akaya.

Yukimura smiling evilly at the non-regulars to run laps around the 6 courts they had, Niou headed over to the bench Sanada and Yanagi stood by talking

"If we practiced less aggressively and more on a regular bases, it would increase our chances by 78 percent"

"Hmm I'll talk to Yukimura then"

"Of course- Niou?"

"Sup fukubuchou, Master" waving at the two with his left hand, his racket under his right arm and a smirk of his face; Sanada frowned

"Shouldn't you be training Niou"

"Chill fukubuchou-san I'm here to talk to Yanagi"

"Me?"

"Yeah I've got something interesting you might want to hear"

"If it isn't anything important you can say it in front of me"

"Genichiroh, I think it'll be fine, Niou doesn't bite and if he does I'll make sure he gets his rightful punishment" putting a hand on his friend the every close eyed teen smiled at the bleach haired boy

"Scary hah I got it, no biting, cross my heart" making a sign over his chest the two walked off to where the edge of the courts and the school building met.

"What is it this interesting thing Niou?"

"You've got data on how many schools Yanagi?"

"I have data on every school that is worth getting data on"

"I see, so you've got data on Seigaku?"

"Of course" still not seeing where this information would lead, Yanagi crossed his arms looking at the almost equally tall teen

"You've got data on all the players?"

"What else is the data based on if not them Niou"

"So I'm guessing you've got a lot of data on their captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"…."

"No? and here I thought you did Yanagi"

"Where are you going with this Niou" unfolding his arms and opening his eyes to watch the other regular smirk

"You'll see our dear Master of Data, you'll see"

_____________________________________________________

"Why are we here again Niou"

"I told you, we're here to spy on Seigaku" whispering to the teen behind him as the two walked onto the school's ground without a care in the world, perfectly dressed in Seigaku uniform; and wearing wigs and makeup- from only God knows where he got it. They blended in as if they belonged.

Like hell. Even with all this help, Niou's constant snickers and Yanagi's uncharacteristic behavior, they earned odd stares and stood out like two sore thumbs.

"This is not the right way to gain data Niou"

"Not for you but I think it's a hella' more fun than what you do"

"That's not the point" clearly offended by the remark

"You want information on Tezuka and Fuji right?"

"…."

"So then shut up" looking around the large Tokyo school, their Kanagawan accent catching a few people off by surprise, still Niou asked around for the tennis courts

"You know your apprentice won't be happy when he finds out about this Niou"

"If. If the brat finds out you mean"

"If or when, whichever one you know who you'll have to explain too when Akaya starts crying"

"….damn it"

"Should we find anything worth my time, I might help you get out of meeting your death with Seiichi" looking back at the taller teen with his blue eyes Niou spoke one word

"Puri"

____________________________________________________________

"Ne ne Shuko you want to go eat ice cream with me after school?"

"Saa Eiji"

"Nnyaa Shuuuuko-chaaaaan" whining to the brown haired boy, letting the entire team hear his nickname for the blue eyed boy.

"Eiji let me think or I won't go" pouting at the other the redhead felt would be tears at his eyes and then a sigh was heard from the other

"Alright but you're treating me to a trip to the cactus shop after"

"Of course nya!" hugging his friend close Eiji jumped up and down, running over to the kouhai of the Tokyo team.

"…Hmmm"

"You got anything Yanagi?"

"It would see that Kikumaru Eiji and Fuji Shusuke are a couple now"

"Really? Hmm I thought they might" smirking at the redhead and brown haired teen, Niou and Yanagi watched from afar- within the confines of a large bush. A perfect hiding place!

"Kikumaru Eiji is like Akaya in some ways as well…interesting"

"The hell! How?"

"And Fuji Shusuke is similar to Seiichi to some disturbing ways"

"…you see it too huh"

"Hmm this is really good data" quickly writing this all down into his notebook, Yanagi didn't see Niou's attention go to another round of Seigaku regulars.

"Momoshiro! You bastard you didn't fight me!"

"You bastard viper! How dare you talk to me like that! I'll beat your snake ass!"

"Stop this now both of you!" an egg-headed teen came in breaking the rivals and making them run laps.

"Heh idiots"

"Very interesting Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru are like you and Marui sometimes"

"Now you're just crazy, I'm not Marui's rival"

"I never said that I just said you act like them sometimes- mostly just to drive Marui and us crazy"

"Heh piyo"

"Oishi Shuichiroh however is a mix but I think he resembles Jackal more"

"Yeah you got that right" the two didn't only look similar but both were in a sense the babysitter of the team.

All that left to compare were Sanada, Yagyuu and Yanagi himself…..what joy.

__________________________________________________________

"I see I see" quickly writing down what ever it was he wrote down Yanagi had finished comparing and analyzing Seigaku's tennis team to half of their own- regular and non.

"So you think that weak Kawamura is like Yagyuu?"

"Not when he is on the courts, Yagyuu would without a doubt win a love match against him however"

"Yeah?" eager to know what the Master had to say about his doubles partner.

"However like Yagyuu, Kawamura is quiet and often keeps to himself, should he need to ask of someone or stop something he would talk, and like Yagyuu he is passionate about something dear to him"

"What would that be?"

"Sushi is to Kawamura as golf is to Yagyuu"

"…I'm not an idiot"

"I know" going back to his notebook Niou scoffed, after some time and watching Yanagi spoke again

"Hmm I had thought so, now this proves it"

"What?"

"Sadaharu is like myself" looking at the other straight in the face, Niou…..palm faced

"The hell Yanagi! It takes you this long to realize that!? Anyone with eyes could see that!"

"I needed proof Niou, not simple similarities"

"Bull-"

"Eiji-senpai do you hear that bush talking?"

"Nya you hear it too o'chibi?"…..shit! Thinking fast Niou molded himself and stood up

"Arai- what are you doing in a bush?"

"Uh nothing senpai! I lost my headband and went looking for it"

"Were you talking to someone?" moving to look over the bush Arai moved out of the bushes and pushed his teammates away

"No I was talking to myself senpai, how about you and Echizen play a game?"

"Hoi? That sounds good what do you say o'chibi?"

"I don't mind" forest green orbs looked up at the dark teen when he said nothing else Ryoma walked off with Eiji in tow.

"Damn…when you said Kikumaru was like the brat you were right Yanagi"

"I told you…" his voice came from beneath the bushes a large footprint on his face.

"Ah right…hahah sorry"

_______________________________________________________

The day slowly fell to dusk and Yanagi gathered lots of data, much to his pleasure. Niou however….

"I didn't even get to do what I wanted to do here"

"What was that?"

"I needed a new prank to pull…puri"

"I think changing into that Arai fellow and fooling Kikumaru and Echizen was prank enough" Niou gave him a look.

"That guy was like the bratling- what prank"

"True" the two began to get up from the bush when they were sure the tennis courts were empty; when the Trickster thought of something shocking!

"You didn't find Sanada's Seigaku match"

"That's because there was none, I had thought Echizen was similar but now I see he's not like any of us, at least not enough to be called a 'match'"

"Well I always thought-" before he could say anything the sound of footsteps resounded through the empty tennis courts and the two Rikkai students hid behind the bush once more.

"I thought everyone was gone"

"Apparently not" gathering his things, Tezuka Kunimitsu headed into the locker room stoically. Not knowing two pairs of eyes look at each other in curiosity and follow him.

______________________________________________________

"T-this this is-"

"Perfect!" looking at his cell phone Niou and Yanagi couldn't believe what they had found. In the shower room, away from wandering ears and alone Tezuka Kunimitsu took his shower…..singing.

Crudely and off tone, high pitched and squeaky- the stoic captain of Seigaku, the teen who never smiled or showed any emotion…..was a bad in the closet shower singer!

"You know who he reminds me of Yanagi"

"I agree…." looking at each other and then back down at the recording of their gold, they said in unison

"Tezuka is to Sanada"

______________________________________

Me- hahah Tezuka an in the closet shower singer! Who knew?! And the comparison of Sanada! I'll let you all imagine how that comparison works out! Hahah

Also that nickname Eiji called Fuji, Shuko, was my own creation! If anyone wants to use it by all means! So long as the credit goes to me!

Please read and review! Remember 90 reviews or no up-date!


	22. Chapter 22 That Night

Almost there everyone! Get me to 95 or NO up-date!

Pairing: YukimuraXYagyuu

Rating: K

___________________________________________________________________

It was a regular day at Rikkai middle school, the students were in class, the courts and fields were empty and the day went by as normal as any school.

But one.

In one class consisting of one Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of Rikkai tennis club, class was anything but- in his head.

Smiling like the sweet angel he was known as by teachers, the genius was not picked to answer remedial questions wasting his time, sitting quietly with his arms on the desk he was not disturbed by his class mates, both male and female fan clubs.

Instead the blue haired boy sat silently drawing in his book, he would get the notes from Yanagi anyway.

In his mind the train of thought was rare and not one of tennis or the Nationals, but instead of a Christmas party some time ago at his house; he invited all of the regulars and together they enjoyed an….interesting night.

Marui had eaten much too much of the Christmas cookies he had made and had to sleep it off in the end, drawing Niou's attention to 'decorate' his face for the night.

Jackal unlike his normal self laughed and took pictures, all the way Yanagi wrote some notes in his green book.

Yukimura's little Akaya was sitting at the game console he brought and was currently shooting at monsters, crying to him when he lost; earning a scolding from Sanada- which earned him a scolding from Yukimura.

Yagyuu simply stared and watched from afar, cracking a tiny smile here and there.

When the dinner was served and everyone was done presents were opened and everyone had fun, soon games were played and by Yukimura's standards for that night- almost everyone passed out.

Drunk- Marui was really a girly boy, kissing and wanting to be hugged by everyone.

Drunk- Niou was a quiet teen, he saw on the floor his legs crossed, slumped over holding the teddy bear that belonged to Akaya.

Drunk- Jackal was a curser! Swearing and flicking everyone off- saying this and that! Yukimura made sure to not let his baby be watched by him again.

Drunk- Yanagi…..was Yanagi. No fun in that, period.

Drunk- his baby was an angel. Sweet and kind, loving and adorable everything he tried to hide behind his temper and growls was out in the open and he showed it all. Curling up against his lap, allowing him to pet the boy's head like a kitten, Yukimura made sure to get the boy drunk a few more times.

Drunk- Sanada was not himself, loud and screaming he pranced around the house saying all that was on his mind! About everyone and everything- be it even about him, his captain.

Drunk- Yukimura was not effected. Being the master mind of it all- he was the only one sober that night.

In all everyone of his friends, the people he thought he knew were in fact quite different from their original selves, mostly one person.

Drunk- Yagyuu….was not Yagyuu.

"…."

"Yagyuu what are you doing over there by the radio?"

"…."

"..Hmm? I can't hear you" setting Akaya's passed out head softly on the couch, Yukimura walked over Niou's sleeping form and crossed the room, smiling at the team's unconscious forms.

The blue haired boy stood behind the purple haired other,

"…"

"What are going to do with that CD?" watching the old golf player calmly place the CD into the radio, watching it light up and turn on, he pressed the start button- turning the music on high.

____________________________________________________________________________

Smiling at the memory, Yukimura looked over his shoulder at the tap he felt

"Class is over Seiichi"

"Oh right, thank you" closing his book filled with doodles, the blue haired boy stood up and left the room heading to his next class he couldn't wait for today's tennis practice.

Hours pasted and Yukimura Seiichi stood on the courts of his tennis kingdom watching the non-regulars practice and catch balls, smiling at his team he called over one person

"Yagyuu, could you come here for a minute?" the purple haired teen looked confused for a moment before excusing himself from Jackal.

"What can I do for you Yukimura-kun?"

"How were your classes today?"

"Uh, fine thank you"

"Good, I had an interesting day actually, please sit" monitoring to the empty space beside him on the bench, the glasses wearing tennis player sat down.

"Yukimura-kun…"

"In one class in particular, I was thinking of my Christmas party last year"

"…"

"You remember the one?"

"…yes, a bit of it actually"

"A bit? Oh my, why only a bit?" a smile on his face, the captain never let up

"I remember only some of that night, after the dinner you made we played games…after that it's foggy"

"Oh dear! That's not good enough"

"…" looking over to his captain with a glint in his glasses, Yagyuu didn't ask; he already knew the other boy was behind why he couldn't remember….and the reason why no one else remembered either.

"And I was hoping to ask you a question pertaining to that night too" shaking his fine blue hair to and fro with a sad frown on his face, Yukimura then took out a book from his tennis bag and opened it to a page

"What question?" curiosity making the better of him, the purple haired boy looked at his captain's smile and automatically regretted asking.

"Here look what I drew" looking down at the page…..Yagyuu's face paled to a sick grey. Grinning at the reaction he got, Yukimura closed the book with a slam- causing the other boy to jump in his seat.

"Looks like you do remember"

"I…j-just vaguely…" flushed red with embarrassment Yagyuu turned his head from the evil genius of a tennis captain, his captain.

"Oh? What a shame then" getting up from his seat to glance down at the purple haired boy, who in turn looked up at him the blue haired boy smiled once more, an evil smile even Fuji of Seigaku would cower in fear from.

"And I was going to ask you to sing at my party this year too….oh well"

___________________________________________________________________

Me- get it! Does anyone get it!!! Huh!

That night when everyone was passed out, Yagyuu grabbed a CD of some music and starting karaoke!! The drawing Yukimura drew was of Yagyuu dancing that night!

Please read and review and remember 95 reviews or NO up-date!!!


	23. Chapter 23 Thank you For Everything pt1

Alright everyone.... I didn't get my 95 reviews and to say I'm a little sad would be an understatement. But seeing as how I'm still up-dating early on, I've decied I'm screwing all caution and just randomly up-dating when I have time.

Pairing: KiriharaXAll

Rating: Dark T

* * *

Walking calmly on a fine day, Marui was heading to the bakery shop to pick up once again another cake to fill his empty stomach. On the way however, much to his surprise he passed the bookstore, in it looking at a book was none other than his kouhai.

"Akaya? Looking at a book? No way I've got to see this!" stepping into the store, the redhead made his way to the black haired boy noticing the shelf the boy was standing in front of. International- North America.

"Whys he reading stuff on America?" the third year asked himself when he saw the former close the book and head to the cashier. Watching from afar the redhead saw the boy leave with his newly bought book, and swear the face on the kids face was, torn.

* * *

Following the next day at school the Rikkai tennis team were in the locker room getting ready for morning practice

"Hey Akaya, I saw you in a bookstore yesterday"

"Whoa the brat reads?"

"Of course I read senpai! I'm not stupid"

"Niou don't make fun of Akaya now, I hear he's getting better at English"

"Tch the kid good at English? He's sucked at the language since the beginning"

"Niou! language"

"I am too! Yagyuu-senpai knows right senpai!" looking over to the calm faced teen, who in turn nodded

"He is getting a lot better" he was his tutor after all, he would know

"Hmm is it because you were looking at a book for North America?" too busy laughing with Niou, no one saw the boy stiffen just slightly; stopping the process of putting on his tennis shirt.

"Akaya was looking at a book other than manga?" Jackal couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either! He even bought the thing!"

"Looks like our little Akaya is getting interested in the world!" Yukimura praised his kouhai who remained silent as he finished up his changing.

"…I'll be warming up senpai-tachi" closing the door behind him, the entire team stared in silence

"What's wrong with him?"….if only they knew.

* * *

"…."

"What is it Yagyuu? You got a crush on the brat?"

"Don't be foolish Niou-kun" breaking his gaze from the only second year on a team of third years, the purple haired boy turned to talk to his captain, leaving Niou to shrug his shoulders and walk off to bother Jackal or Marui.

"Hello Yagyuu"

"Hello Yukimura-kun"

"What brings you over here?" noticing Sanada and Yanagi were also standing beside their captain at the bench the three were often seen at.

"..may I speak with you privately Yukimura-kun?" seeing the tight face the normally calm teen was making the captain stood up

"Of course"

"Wait-"

"Genichiroh" looking at the ever close eyed teen shake his head as the other two left, the vice-captain sighed; letting them go.

"What's bothering you?"

"It's Kirihara-kun" looking at his captain with a stern and yet confused face, the blue haired boy urged him on

"What about him?"

"Since I was assigned to tutor Kirihara-kun in English since last year, I've noticed his behavior to the topic"

"…"

"In the beginning he would not study or look at the language, nor would he even try to learn it; at first I thought it was just his personality but-" glancing to the courts as the black haired boy ran back and forth against his opponent not letting the other take the point.

"But?"

"This entire year he's been strapping down and learning the language as if possessed"

"Isn't that a good thing? He's raising his grade"

"Yes and no"

"Yagyuu I'm afraid you're not making much sense" looking at the other third year with solid sapphire orbs.

"He's getting so much better at English he can speak at a rate and level higher than my own, not only that but he's become…distant"

"What do you mean?" something about that word disturbed Yukimura. Distant and Akaya were two words that didn't make sense together. The boy was anything but!

"I admit our relationship isn't as close as it is others but when I was tutoring him he would open up and act as he does around Marui-kun and Niou-kun"

"Haha I see" smiling at the boy's behavior Yukimura was reassured that his kouhai couldn't possibly even act distant.

"But as of late he's closed himself off and doesn't listen to my advice, instead he asked questions like 'how is the tennis there' or 'what's the food like' 'are the people nice' as if he's taken an interest in the country"

"Akaya's getting older and he's opening his horizons to new continents Yagyuu"

"I understand that Yukimura-kun but- you don't see what I have, how Kirihara-kun acts…I'm not sure why but I feel as if he's hiding something and it has something to do with his sudden interest in America" looking to his captain with a glint in his glasses, the two third years looked at each other

"…I see if you see any change in him tell me"

"Yes"

"I'll ask Jackal to watch over Akaya more"

"…yes" turning to see the very subject of their conversation shout in his victory over his opponent at 6-0.

* * *

Since that day, many of the Rikkai team have seen a change take place in their Junior Ace.

"And I asked him if he wanted to hang out and he said no"

"Something's up with the brat"

"You noticed too?"

"Yeah, he's not acting the same around my pranks. He just smiles or laughs when I prank him when he usually blows up and starts hitting me and calling me bastard"

"Yeah, when I told Akaya to do his homework and not play his games when he got home, he automatically went to it" Jackal said as the team listened in the small locker room.

"He's getting better at school as well"

"Yanagi! You too?" Marui exclaimed at the silent teen

"Yes, you three didn't think you were the only one's who noticed"

"Well no one else was talking"

"That's because you never gave us a chance Marui-kun"

"Hmm Yaaaagyuu too?" giving his doubles partner a look, the bleach haired boy shrugged and returned to his changing.

"He's surpassed me in English so much that he doesn't need me to tutor him anymore"

"Not only that but his grades and attention to school work is rivaling even Seiichi"

"What the hell is up with the kid?"

"Marui language"

"What about you Sanada? Have you seen any-" before he could finish his sentence the door opened and in came their captain and kouhai.

"Sorry we're late" the blue haired boy smiled as he let go of the other's shoulder. Heading to his locker Akaya began to undress

"Hey Akaya-"

"Marui-senpai I already beat you in a game didn't I?"

"Wha- yeah"

"And I already beat Jackal-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai, Niou-senpai and Yanagi-senpai too right?"

"Where are you going with this brat?" not liking to be reminded of his lose, the bleach haired boy looked over to the youngest.

"I want to play the last of the Three Demons to a one on one game"

"What?!" the resound word rang in the empty room,

"Yukimura-buchou already agreed" looking up at his upperclassmen who turned to look at their captain.

"He asked and I agreed to a game"

"Is that why you were taking so long?" Sanada asked, once he was fully done with his clothes

"It was"

"So then Sanada-fukubuchou?"

"Akaya, mind your words" the ever capped teen spoke. Raising his racket he looked at the young boy with his stern face

"I'll play" of that said, the Three Demons stood up and were about to leave

"Hey Akaya if you beat Sanada I'll personally take you to get as much ice-cream as you want" Marui smirked blowing a green bubble of the newly stick of gum he just put into his mouth

"No thanks, the game will probably take a few hours and I need to get my homework done afterwards"

"Did I just hear right? The brat turning down free ice-cream?!" Niou couldn't believe it, neither did anyone else….

"I did, I'm not going, you guys can eat out yourselves, besides isn't graduation coming in a few months? Shouldn't you stop playing around and start looking into your entrance exams"

"Ah is that what's bugging you Akaya?" Jackal asked, realizing that maybe their graduating was the reason Akaya was so school oriented- so he could get into Rikkai High just like the rest of them.

"Nothings bugging me Jackal-senpai"

"Liar, half of the month you've been acting different Akaya, everyone here knows"

"What's making you act so different huh brat?"

"I told you it's nothing, and even if it was something-" stopping to turn and look at his teammates, fully dressed in his yellow and black uniform racket in hand.

"What could any of you do about it" walking to the door, he closed it behind him; leaving a team watching his back in silence.

Although it was for a moment, everyone saw. As he spoke those words Akaya looked as if he were….about to cry.

* * *

After that day, Rikkai's tennis team kept a quiet watch on their kouhai. By a miracle of some kind or just pure damn luck and talent, the Junior Ace beat the Emperor at 6-5.

Now the only one person on the team he hadn't beat was the one and only Child of God.

"Isn't your game with Akaya this weekend Seiichi?"

"It is yes, at the park courts at 3"

"Be careful Yukimura, Akaya's grown a lot faster than I thought" Sanada spoke looking over to Yanagi who referred to his book on the boy and re-writing almost every fact he had to match the game he witnessed just last week

"I saw, he no longer brings out that monster, I admit I'm proud of that fact and yet-" holding his chin with his arms cross, the third year looked onto the tennis courts as Akaya was practicing with Yagyuu and Jackal, a never before two on one match.

"Why didn't any of us- why didn't I see it"

"None of us did, that's why the game took me by surprise"

"Not only that but his concentration has multiplied, and he no longer taunts the opponent- he's silent throughout the entire game" the vice-captain said as the three friends watched.

"Something is definitely wrong with him"

"Sanada- don't"

"Seiichi you can't ignore it anymore, we all know you have a soft spot for Akaya as we all do but- something has made him change"

"…."

"Do you have any idea Renji?" looking down at his book, the ever close eyed boy opened his eyes of light brown and sighed

"That's what scares me the most, I haven't the slightest idea"

* * *

The coming of the game between captain and youngest member, had finally arrived. As the entire regular team came crowding in- on the courts already were the main attraction.

"You've come a long way Akaya, I'm proud"

"Thank you buchou" looking down at the boy, arms length from across the net

"Before we start is there anything you want to get off your chest?" smiling at the boy who in turn flushed a familiar light pink, and then his head before looking up with cold eyes

"You have always been my idol buchou and- even if we aren't together anymore you will always be the best and most important person I've met in my life"

"Akaya…" taken aback at the words, when the black haired boy reached over and hugged the older teen tight before letting go; Yukimura was rendered silent.

"Kirihara Akaya vs. Yukimura Seiichi a set game, Ready!"

Peridot green set onto sapphire blue

"Set"

Getting into position Yukimura readied his serve, he would give his kouhai a game worth his praise and something to remember, for a long time.

"Go!"

The neon yellow ball bounced on the courts in a flash of soundless noise and unmoved air.

"This is my last gift to you all senpai-tachi..."

Retuning it just as fast- was the start of a chain reaction.

* * *

Falling to the ground, in a mass of sweat and tears lay defeated, Kirihara Akaya. 7-4 the match was a massacre and now the rest of the team came over to pick up their underclassman.

"Come on Akaya that was a great game you played"

"Yeah, you've improved amazingly you have nothing to be ashamed of" Jackal and Marui kneed down trying to calm the weeping boy as his body shook

"Practice over the summer and come to Rikkai High and face Yukimura again" Niou said with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the boy with sad blue eyes as the others came over from the other side of the courts

"Akaya, that was a beautiful game really, you've made me so proud-"

"NO! y-you all don't understand!"

"Akaya!" still kneeling he refused to look up as he shook his head into the ground, not caring if he was pealing his skin with it

"Stop doing that Akaya get up!"

"No! you- you don't, this- this game was the last thing I could do as your kouhai! The last thing I could do as a Rikkai member! And I failed!" hitting the ground, cutting the raw skin of his arm and hand, small spots of red appeared on the cement

"Akaya stop you're hurting yourself!" Jackal grabbed the boy's arm as Marui did with the other

"Stop it! Let me go!"

"Brat what the hell is wrong with you! Stop it!"

"Get off!" pushing the others off of him, Akaya jumped up breathing hard and flushed red with blood and tears, he cast his green orbs on his team

"Akaya-"

"I- I wanted to prove to you guys that I could be someone worth the name of Rikkai, I wanted to show you I could beat you all and come out on top! That was all I wanted- all I wanted was for you guys to be proud of me"

"We are Akaya!"

"No! because I couldn't do the one thing I wanted to do! And now….now I have no time to do that!"

"What are you talking about Kirihara-kun"

"..M-my dad's job moved us to Japan some time ago, he was assigned to Kanagawa Japan for a only some years- but when we were moved here his boss said we'd only be here for only a few years when a certain date comes we'll be moved to another country"

"Akaya, you- you don't mean…" Yukimura moved closer, he knew what Akaya's father did and unconsciously everything was beginning to make sense, the boy's next words proved what he didn't want to believe.

"That date is now, my family and I are leaving Japan next week to America, this is goodbye senpai-tachi….thank you for everything!"

"AKAYA!!!!!!" before they knew it, off he disappeared into the wind.

* * *

Me- there WILL be a continuation of this story as the second part of this two-shot! BUT the catch is! I need 100 reviews.....otherwise who knows when the next time will be when I up-date


	24. Chapter 24 Thank you For Everything pt2

I knew you all would see it my way! And so here you all are the long awaited! Second part! Enjoy!

Who will be my 100th reviewer?!

* * *

"Hurry we have to find him!" Sanada yelled as the team spilt up each one looking for their kouhai.

There was no fucking way they were going to let him go without a say! How in world did the kid think he could just say goodbye and get away with it? All this time they were worried about him, all fucking year! And all this time he-

"Akaya!!!!" Yukimura screamed out, he was the last person the boy talked too, all those heart felt words of praise and pride, love and adoration- damn it all! Why didn't he see it!? He had known something was off long ago, when he asked the boy head on he had denied anything and instead asked for a game….at the time why didn't he see? Why couldn't he open his eyes and see his baby was-

"Akaya!! Where are you!!" Marui yelled. All those times he had invited the kid to hang out with him, they were best friends. Close friends who could lean on each other so why! Why didn't the damn kid do just that!? Why didn't he tell him- why keep it a secret!? Why couldn't he have seen it….the changes he saw before everyone else- he should have known…he should have

"Kirihara-kun! Come out! Please!" Yagyuu called out- he was at fault. All those tutoring sessions all those times he and Akaya were building a trust- a friendship, why couldn't he have noticed and taken action!? What good did it come from telling Yukimura when he could have done something himself! What was a friendship and trust if he couldn't protect his kouhai! What good did it come from-

"Akaya! It's me Jackal answer me!" if he was his babysitter since the beginning of middle school and he choose to ignore the signs. He saw the decline of smiles, of jumpy hyperness, of 'I want to go here!' or 'Jackal-senpai can I have ice-cream?', he saw it all and choice to ignore it, do nothing and brush it off for some god-forsaken reason! What did that make him?! He was assigned to care and watch over the boy and he failed him- he didn't deserve-

"Akaya! Stop running and talk to us!" to be called his vice-captain. All those times he would watch the boy's actions on the court and off it as much as he could. He would give him laps and chores to do to make him stronger- Sanada told himself the reason he watched over Akaya was so he could carry Rikkai when they left, he would be the captain and their hope. So what could he say now- when the boy was going to leave? Without so much as a word on his half! Sanada would not let that happen, he would find Akaya or-

"Akaya! Akaya are you here anywhere!" he'd be damned. To let his kouhai go like this… Yanagi cursed at himself for being such an idiot. He was the Master, the nutritionist and the one with all the data on everyone- this- this was an insult to himself and to Akaya. He was always the one the boy went to when he couldn't get Jackal or Yukimura, they were not only partners but friends and sometime doubles partners. For so long he knew everything about the boy, it was his job so there was no excuse why he didn't see the reason behind the changes. No reason why-

"Brat! Where the-" icy blue orbs caught a mob of curly black hair by the edge of his eyes and instantly began to run after it through the city's crowd. Pushing past families and friends Niou followed only one person,

"Akaya! Stop running!" he rarely called the boy's name but now- now he had damn good reason too, and for a moment the boy in Rikkai's tennis uniform hesitated and Niou sprang forward, grabbing his hand for dear life.

"Akaya!"

"Let me go!" clashing for a moment's heartbeat icy blue met with emerald green dyed in red, tears running and welling behind his orbs Niou felt his hand being pushed off and watching his kouhai run into the street.

Slowly he watched it all play out and never would he forget….

"AKKKKKKAAAAAYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

He could never let them see…he couldn't face them-- not like this. He was pathetic. He had known he would leave Rikkai his second year, long before he was accepted into the school he knew he would say goodbye.

He knew it all but what he didn't know was- to make such good friends.

Marui- his best friend.

"Come on Bakaya let's go eat I'm starving here!"

Jackal- his babysitter.

"Akaya I told you not to do that! Now look what you've done- run!"

Yanagi- his doubles partner.

"Behave Akaya, now apologize"

Yagyuu- his tutor.

"Again Kirihara-kun, read this passage and write this sentence"

Sanada- his vice-captain.

"50 laps now!"

Niou- his mentor.

"Damn brat! That was perfect! But not as good as mine puri"

Yukimura- his idol.

"You've made me so proud Akaya"

All of them were his friends, his family. The only people he let into his heart, other than his real family. He didn't expect to make such friends….all he wanted was to defeat the best at the best school, that was all- so when he had to leave; the shock, hurt.

It tore him and broke him, all summer Akaya could remember nothing but feeling numb thinking nothing but freshman year, all those memories he had made were going to be all he had when he left.

And all year he tried to hide it, by working on his school work he had to raise his grade, and he needed to fix his English- now that that country would become his new home. He couldn't hang with them anymore, he needed to pack, he needed to be with his mother, father and sister, he needed to close his heart.

Everything was changing slowly but definitely he was cutting them from his life- but not before he finished his one goal. The last thing he could do for himself and the last gift he could give them, a match with Yukimura.

But- even that was asking too much, and in the end he failed. And then- everything afterwards just fell apart.

For during that entire game, he felt the rush, the adrenaline, the pure joy of fighting in a tennis match with the best tennis player in the world, the joy it was to have his friends watching him and cheering for him, to match and take points from his captain. All of everything he cherished in life was brought out in that game. And when it ended….

Showed him just how much he was going to miss Japan. How much he was going to miss his teammates, that no matter how far he pulled himself away he could never close his heart to them. Oh god- how he didn't want to leave.

But- what could he do?! What could anyone do! He would leave, he would say goodbye and this would be the last memory he was going to have….no. Akaya couldn't let that happen. No matter how hard, he would not let the last image of him, to his team, be crying like a baby; he would say goodbye like a man.

He would say goodbye even as tears ran down his face! And now….now that he said it, he couldn't face them.

Akaya ran and ran into the city, the heart of Kanagawa prefect, trying to get as far as he could from them. When a voice he knew called his name and a hand grab his.

"Akaya!"

"Let me go!" he didn't want to see but he did. Those icy blue eyes that rarely shown anything other than mischief were sad and wet with tears- something he had never seen before. Niou Masaharu was crying- for him? Was everyone else crying too? No!

Pulling away from the older boy, Akaya felt his body move without his command and run into the street.

The last thing he heard was a scream, once again he had never heard, coming from Niou-senpai, before everything faded to black and crimson.

* * *

"How is he?" Marui's soft voice asked, empty of any green bubble, somber violet orbs gazing down at the one sight everyone was looking at. Their kouhai bloodied and broken, pale and white, bandaged all over IV lines crawling along his body from under the stark white sheets. The sound of his breath machine and the rhythm of his heartbeat drumming in everyone's ears.

"The doctors say he's lucky but even they're not sure when or if-"

"Enough, don't say it Niou! Enough…" Yukimura said standing by his kouhai's head stroking the glistening wild black hair.

"…sorry"

"God, why- how did it come to this" Sanada's voice rang out

"When he needed us, we-" Jackal began

"He isn't suppose to be like this, this isn't Kirihara-kun" Yagyuu clenched his fist

"It is…damn it all, it is our Akaya!" Marui cried hiding his face beneath his red hair as Yanagi held his shoulder, the sound of whimpers from both the doubles resounded through the white room as soon Jackal fell to his fears. Sanada's strong hand on his shoulder, everyone knew the feeling- everyone was feeling just one emotion. Thinking of just one thought.

"Wake up Akaya! Damn it brat wake up!" whispering to himself, hiding his face behind his bleach hair,

"Wake up Akaya, we're all here, Sanada, Yanagi, Jackal, Marui, Yagyuu, Niou and I are all here for you" looking down at the boy's pale face, Yukimura bit his lip to prevent his fears from surfacing

"We're not angry at you, so please Akaya wake up! Just wake up" closing his eyes, the teen felt his tears escape and fall down his face running and finally free….as if by a miracle.

A voice spoke- soft and rasp, it was a voice.

"S-senpai-t-tachi"

"Akaya!" in unison eyes of all colors looked onto confused and faded light peridot orbs but eyes they all knew by heart.

"Wh-where"

"You're at the hospital Niou brought you here"

"You were hit by a car kid" Marui smiled through his tears, holding the boy's right hand careful of the IV lines hooked into his pale skin.

"A car…?"

"Remember you ran into the street during rush hour, brat you had my heart racing faster than it's ever been" holding the boy's other hand, with his free hand Niou wiped his face

"..y-your all crying"

"Because of you Akaya, you're alive!" Jackal grinned not wiping his tears from his face, he was proud of them as it were- they were tears of joy.

Looking around at his friends, slowly tears fell from Akaya's eyes and dripped around his breathing mask

"I'm sorry…senpai I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be Akaya!" Sanada urged, his voice soft and yet strong

"It's our faults, you have no one to blame" Yanagi smiled looking at the boy, opening his eyes at the sight

"We're the ones who ask for your forgiveness Kirihara-kun" Yagyuu smiled his glasses glittering in the sunlight from where he stood by the window.

"No. I- I ran away like a coward, I disgraced the Rikkai name! I-"

"Akaya no! you've done nothing wrong!" Yukimura urged, gently reaching down to make the boy look him in the eyes, "all of us are proud of you, no matter what you are our kouhai and precious friend"

"You are our only beloved little brother" everyone looked at the boy in bed, crying his eyes out as they smiled at him, proud and lovingly. They were a family and nothing was going to break their bond- nothing.

Looking at each of his upperclassmen, each one he met with wet eyes peridot orbs meeting with icy blue, dark brown, blue-grey, the glint of glass tinted with purple, light brown, violet, and finally sapphire.

"I don't want to leave you guys..."

"A-Akaya?!"

"Hey Akaya!"

"Kirihara-kun!"

"I-I don't want to say goodbye again--"

"A-Akaya! Don't close your eyes!"

"Stay awake! Akaya!"

"….sen-pai…I" closing his eyes the beating of the heart monitor began to resound throughout the room faster and faster, the green line jumped up and down the screen, Yukimura knew this! He called the doctors, they screamed for the nurses and in a flash men and women in white coats came running in.

Pushing them out. And closing the door, Rikkai's tennis team- minus one, had to stay and wait outside.

* * *

Before long without anyone telling them anything, they saw the door open and the same men and women pushing a bed out and rushing it to the emergency room, their Akaya still in it.

"Oh God no!" Yukimura knew this! He knew it all too well, without consent he ran after the doctors, rapid footsteps following closely behind him. The doctors had no time to push them away as the team followed Akaya's bed around corners and past other patients.

Finally they stopped when they saw that familiar bob of black seaweed hair disappear behind doors they were forbidden to pass.

"Let us in!"

"Marui!"

"We have to see what happens to Akaya!"

"Calm down!"

"We have to-"

"Over here!" Jackal yelled getting everyone's attention, as he ran into the double doors right beside the ones that took their friend. Following close behind the dark teen, everyone stared in silent shock at the sight before them.

The body of their kouhai naked on a white table, tubes and life support hooked to his arms and lungs, as doctors in white surrounded him. They were performing….surgery.

"No! oh God no! not him!" hiding his face behind his hand, holding his face tight Yukimura bit his lip and tried to quell his whimpers and screams.

"Akaya! No oh- no!" Marui fell to the ground, dragging Yagyuu down with him, holding the redhead, the gentleman turned his head to hide his tears.

"Akaya!" clenching his fists wanting nothing more than to bang on the window and demand the doctors to stop, Niou felt fresh blood in his clenched palm- it was nothing compared to what his kouhai was going through.

"..Renji what is the-" hiding his face beneath his hat even Sanada could not bring himself to utter those words.

"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore!" hanging his head his wide shoulders shook as tears fell against the hard floor beneath him. It was all they could do, they on one side of the glass wall while their youngest member and close friend on the other, alone.

Hours pasted and still Rikkai's tennis team stood by watching as the doctors performed on their kouhai. Seeing them cut him, stab him and bleed him; it was sick. Disgusting and nothing worse had ever been seen or felt- not even Yukimura's absence, he knew it was nothing compared to what Akaya was feeling.

But no one looked away, they would burn this into their minds, this was not Akaya's path to walk alone.

When the doctors stopped and nodded to each other they closed the boy up, leaving they left the nurses to cover him and take him to the recovery room. The team watched and followed every movement.

"Are you Kirihara Akaya's guardians?" the main doctor asked once they were in the room, meeting each ones eyes and settling on one

"Yes we are his teammates, I am Yukimura Seiichi his tennis captain, how is he doctor?"

"Well, I'm not suppose to say you're not his parents or blood relation"

"Like hell we aren't"

"Niou-kun!"

"Please tell us doctor, we're all he has right now" looking into the boy's dark blue eyes, the doctorslowly nodded

"When he came in he was severely wounded not just from the car accident, but from self-inflicted wounds as well it seems"

"Self-inflicted?" Sanada's voice dark and menacing- voicing everyone's same thought.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Kirihara Akaya-kun has fresh wound on his knees and elbows as if he's fallen a lot of times, he's got scars and bruises on his palms and feet as well as stretched muscle tendons in the calves and triceps"

"Those are tennis wounds" Yanagi spoke up,

"Tennis?"

"Yes, we are Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku's tennis team"

"I see, well from what I saw I'd say Kirihara Akaya-kun has been pushed far too much he's ruining his body like that and now since the accident his lungs have been punctured and some broken bones; I'd advice you to not let him do anything rash for a really long time"

"I see thank you doctor, as his captain I swear to you I'll not let him do anymore harm to himself" bowing at the man, he turned and left the teens alone.

"All this time…." Yanagi murmured

"So this is the reason why he was able to beat Sanada" Niou said

"He's been pushing himself until he broke his own body" Jackal spoke

"Bakaya! You idiot!" Marui cursed

"All he wanted was to make us proud" Sanada whispered

"What would come of it, if he broke his body in the process" Yagyuu questioned

"…He would have hid it from us, by the time his body finally broke down he'd be in America, he wanted to make us proud by any means necessary even if it meant…he'd never play tennis again; this was his last gift to us" Yukimura placed a hand over his kouhai's forehead, gentle and warm.

"Akaya, you little fool" kissing his forehead Yukimura looked down with everyone eyes wide and watchful, caring and loving.

"You've always made us proud…." always.

Two months after the accident, Kirihara Akaya left the hospital, in a wheel chair and bandaged up, behind him were seven others.

Together, the eight of them would take the world. All eight of them and no less.

* * *

Me- and it is finished!!!!! My first two-shot and longest chapter! Although I do have to say I still sucked at the ending!

Ugh! I can't finish good stories with good enough endings, but still! Don't let that stop you from reading and reviewing!!!!!

I do plan on 200 reviews ya know!


	25. Chapter 25 Sweet Revenge

No more two-shots from now on until I get the idea in my head for another one hahah

But to everyone who reviewed last time…..THANKS A BUNCHES!!!!! Much love to you all!! **.Xx, Phoenixfirekitsune, Sakurakitty2, nequam-tenshi, Frozen Obsidian, **and** SadisticxXxbadass **

And now without further adieu

Pairing: Trick Pair and a little Uke

Rating: M

* * *

"….." Akaya sat on the bench of the tennis courts, a pout on his wet face, rubbing a pack of ice on his bruised cheek as Yukimura pet his back gently.

"Don't mind him Akaya"

"But Yuki-buchou….he's suppose to be my boyfriend and he still treats me like a baby!"

"You are a baby" the dark blue haired boy couldn't help say as a shocked face appeared on the baby of the team followed by a strong pout on a flushed face. Even though he knew Niou and Akaya were now a couple, the fact didn't change that Akaya was still his baby and no one was allowed to make him cry.

He'd deal with Niou later. Most assuredly- and it'd be painful…

"T-that's not funny buchou!" would be tears began to bubble on the edges of emerald green eyes as they looked up into sapphire orbs

"No, I'm sorry Akaya" gently petting the boy's black curls, Yukimura suddenly felt an idea form in his mind and a smile appeared on his face.

"Ne Akaya I have a way you can get back at Niou"

"You do buchou?" looking up in awe at his captain, the youngest pushed the ice pack away from his face.

"But you'll have to be sneaky"

"Sneaky is my middle name!"

"Is it now?" the third year smiled down at his kouhai

"No…not really but tell me anyway buchou! I'll do what you ask!"

"Of course Akaya, now listen carefully" leaning down into the boy's ear, green eyes widened and then shadowed over in a mischievous way- whoever said Niou was the only prankster in Rikkai obviously didn't know of Yukimura's sadist mind.

And with a smile on the captain's face, somewhere far away in Tokyo, Fuji Shusuke shivered and looked up, blue eyes wide.

"Someone just thought of something sadistic….Hmm I wonder"

* * *

Sleeping under a tree somewhere in the forest behind the school, Niou Masaharu, was cutting class and didn't care.

All he had was history and science….two classes of which he wasn't fond of, of course even if he was that didn't mean he'd be present if he didn't want to be.

Suddenly a rustle in the bushes brought the silvery blue haired boy awake from his light slumber and with half an eye open he caught sight of familiar black curls. Feigning sleep once more, he heard a curse from lips he knew all too well and a pouting face he could see without having to open his eyes. He knew the kid like the back of his left hand.

"I knew you'd be here senpai" the boy whispered as he placed himself in front of the sleeping form of his boyfriend.

"I still haven forgiven you for setting that trap on me, I have the bruise to prove it wasn't worth that 'last' laugh!" unconsciously rubbing his still slightly purple cheek, he knew Niou was faking his sleep as he often did- he was a light sleeper after all. Still with the boy's eyes closed…..

Akaya crawled close to the silver haired trickster and slowly he raised his hand and tauntingly slowly caressed the boy's face, bringing a rise in fine silver eyebrows and then a pair of icy blue orbs met green.

"Welcome back _Haruharu_" using his pet name for his older boyfriend, Akaya lowered his face and with a blush on his face softly licked Niou's chin, slowly over the mole near his lips, the laugh lines of his face and then the bottom of closed lips.

Opening and closing his lips, the young boy sucked the lips of his boyfriend, letting his right hand play with the tie of the older boy's uniform, keeping himself up with his left arm on the ground as he kneeled.

He suddenly felt under him, Niou move and opening his mouth without warning a devilish tongue jutted out and entered the black haired boy's surprised mouth. Moaning into the suddenly passionate kiss, Akaya felt Niou's right hand press his head in deeper into the kiss as his left hand reached over himself and tugged at his belt buckle.

He knew instantly he was beaten. And apparently at that moment so did Niou.

Pulling back with a smirk on his face, playing with the mole on his chin Niou watched as his younger boyfriend was breathing harsh and uneven from the kiss.

"Did you think you could seduce me Akaya?"

"…" an even deeper blush played on the young boy's face as green eyes glanced down from blue orbs that shone with a roguish gleam.

"You aren't the seme in this relationship brat"

"I-it not fair!" pouting, the boy fell foreword onto Niou's lap, burying his head in his arms. "Why can't I make you blush!"

"Because you can't make me flustered idiot"

"It's not fair! You play me like a fool and then think a kiss can make it better!" looking up at the boy's blue eyes before letting his head fall again, Akaya shook his head. "it's not fair!"

"It doesn't take much to make you blush brat, and yes usually all it take to make you happy is a- what the-!!?" without finishing his sentence Niou's voice was drowned out with the muffled whimpers of 'it's not fair' from Akaya's shaking head on his lap.

Slowly while he was talking, the boy moved his face up Niou's lap until his line of sight was with the front of Niou's pants.

Shaking his head back and forth, Akaya pouted, bringing his lips close to his boyfriend's front.

"Stop that brat!"

"No! it's not fair!" opening his mouth in a muffled wail, Akaya pressed the warmth of Niou into his mouth.

"Brat s-stop it!" mentally cursing his voice for it's slight stutter, the silvery blue haired boy tried to push the younger boy away but Akaya already was holding tightly onto his hip and thigh.

"Why can't I make you blush!" his hot breath met the tightness of Niou's pants and the blue haired boy clenched his fists as he tried to hold in the moan just behind his teeth.

"Senpaiiii" dragging out the last syllable, Akaya pressed his mouth closer until his tongue played with the zipper of the older boy's pants feeling the heat of it on his face. Akaya cried out and grabbed both hip and thigh of the boy under him.

Niou jerked up into Akaya's mouth unconsciously, biting back the groan he wanted nothing more than to let out as he felt a hard tongue on him

"Why can't I make you pant like you make me!" a moan like sound came from Akaya's lips and the body under him jerked upward into his mouth, a soft groan was upon his ears.

It wasn't on purpose but the hot breath on him, the warm grips on his hip and thigh and the vibrations of Akaya's moan on his front; it was only a matter of how long he could last before it was over. But- the battle was lost the moment the sound left his lips.

"Why can't I make you fluster, Niou-senpai!" Akaya bit down gently and sucked as he would with his bottom lip when he tried to hold in his tears, only now not only did a groan enter his ears but the sound of panting and uneven breath.

"A-Akaya…y-you-" whatever he was planning on saying, once more died on his parted lips, as Niou grabbed hold of the black head of short curls and ran his fingers in the silky locks

"Haruharu" Akaya moaned one last time before, he felt a wetness on his face and the smell of sex filled his senses.

* * *

The next day at practice, Yukimura's sharp sapphire eyes looked over his domain and fellow teammates until he saw from the corner of his eye a certain bleached haired teen limping as Marui, Jackal and Yagyuu surrounded him, asking questions and laughing.

The sudden image of black curls appeared in his line of sight and a bright face of emerald green looked up at him.

"I take it the mission was a success?"

"Yes! Niou-senpai won't be making fun of me anytime soon, thank you Yuki-buchou!"

"Of course Akaya, any time" patting the young baby on the head, Yukimura watched as he ran off towards the bench everyone was gathered around and a light blush instantly colored Niou's normally smirking face.

Oh yes. Yukimura was a sadist, but of course he'd give credit where credit was due- after practice he'd have to thank Fuji for telling him about his seductive plans for Eiji.

* * *

Me- anyone get it????? Wink wink (fan of Dream Pair here!) anyway!

I hope you all liked this and please read and review!!! My first one-shot of the year hahaha


End file.
